<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart is divided in 12 pieces, well, maybe 13 by Pancaku92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649765">My heart is divided in 12 pieces, well, maybe 13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92'>Pancaku92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My heart is full [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Multi, My First Fanfic, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pack Dynamics, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Trials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeonghan's right, a year will seem no more than two months if you keep yourself occupied like you always do" Seungcheol offered with fond eyes before raising his voice to remind the hip hop team of their recording session.</p><p>"No more than two months uh" he muttered to himself bitterly</p><p>Or</p><p>Seventeen get themselves and underage pregnant Chan and a lot of troubles with it</p><p>Or</p><p>My way of trying to fill the everyone/everyone tag cuz I love them all loving each other and no one writes about that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My heart is full [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Welcome on my very first fanfic I started to write cuz I was bored and had no internet.<br/>Hope you have fun reading it as I had writing!</p><p>Comments motivate me a lot, so don't feel shy to leave some feedback and advice!</p><p>Last but not least: english in NOT my first language, so please excuse my mistakes and bad phrase formulation :,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pleeeeeaaase"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Pretty please?"</p><p>A huff "I said no baby"</p><p>"Hyung I beg you, let me participate too"</p><p>Seungcheol finally stopped rummaging through his bag on the practice room floor and glanced up at their maknae, sheepish smile and puppy eyes on his face.</p><p>"Channie we've already talked about this" his tone was tired, almost defeated but not harsh. </p><p>He immediately saw the hopeful expression on his dongsaeng fall and the deflated posture of his shoulders tugged at the alpha's heart.</p><p>The attempts to get into the presentation ceremony for Seungkwan and Hansol had been going on for weeks now, driving the oldest alphas crazy.<br/>
Seungcheol had almost consented at some point but at the thought of what Jeonghan would have done to him if he let his pup be marked before he reached legal age immediately shook him out of that though.</p><p>The maknae, however, was determinated to be marked and officially become a part of the pack before the end of the year and more than one time the other members had walked in on him looking for his future collar online.</p><p>Seungcheol got back to reality at the whiny words the soon-to-be-omega pup in front of him spoke after that</p><p>"But why can't I be part of that? I'm tired of always being left out with someone to babysit me when you want to fuck. You know that there are drugs and things that could trigger my presentation too so why shouldn't I take them?"</p><p>Seungcheol almost chocked on his spit at Chan's words, but then put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly to comfort the younger, his eyes now soft</p><p>"Baby I understand you feel frustrated but you know how these things work. We don't want you to take medicines or drugs to go into heat. Just waiting and letting it happen is the best way - he smiled before his expression turned into a more serious one - besides, you know better than me that it would be illegal. You're still underage for sex and given the amount of attention we get, it would be a disaster if public got news we marked an underage omega, no other than our maknae"</p><p>Chan's expression was one of defeated acceptance but even he could se why his head alpha was so adamant about not letting him be marked a year in advance.</p><p>"Yeah, right, I know" he admitted looking at his feet. </p><p>"Come on sweetie, one year isn't that long and seeing how busy we'll be, you'll find yourself marked before you even know it - Jeonghan chirped from behind him, ruffling his hair on his way out of the practice room</p><p>"Jeonghan's right, a year will seem no more than two months if you keep yourself occupied like you always do" Seungcheol offered with fond eyes before raising his voice to remind the hip hop team of their recording session.<br/>
He left a last, light kiss on the corner of the pup's mouth before running behind a bickering Mingyu and an exasperated Wonwoo, sport bag on his shoulder.</p><p>Chan just stood there looking in the direction his head alpha had left, his mind full of thoughts and his chest tight with delusion until Soonyoung tackled him from behind and they fell laughing on the wooden floor.</p><p>The conversation with Seungcheol, however, came back to him that same night</p><p>"No more than two months uh" he muttered to himself bitterly</p><p>Little did he know that that was the exact time he would have needed to actually be marked by his beloved pack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungkwan's first heat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I don't have any excuse. I wanted to introduce smut later in the story but then this happened, so here are about 10 word pages of pure filth.</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan' s heat was going to start in a few hours now, and, consequently, so was Hansol's first rut.</p><p>Everything was ready for the marking ritual, the night the head alpha took claim of the omega like he had already done for the other two omega before Seungkwan, Jisoo and .Jihoon. </p><p>It' s always been an intimate, happy moment for the whole pack, shared by the omega and his alphas in an exchange of kisses, touches, promises and love that everyone (yes, even Jihoon) was always looking forward to.</p><p>Of course, being they born on different years, every generation had had it's dedicated ritual, to which every year more people were added: from the three oldest that still shared a particular bond, to the 10, soon 12, members that could now participate.</p><p>The year for the 98 line presentation had arrived and everything seemed ready to welcome the new omega and alpha.</p><p>They had bought all the food and water they would need during the one week long heat, they had plenty of painkillers and soothing creams, at least 15 bottles of lube and both the boys had been on their anti-conceptional therapies for more than two weeks now, plenty of time for the drugs to work as they should.</p><p>Seungkwan had also already chosen his collar, a dark brown 2 cm thick leather stripe finely decorated with floral patterns engraved all over it and a gold ring on its front. A way fancier and more extravagant model if compared to the ones Jihoon and Jisoo wore: a thin black leather thread that passed around his neck loosely with a small silver ring for the short omega, the least fond of the idea of the collar, and a thick, classic black leather one for Jisoo, the most submissive, only decorated with a nametag, instead of a ring, that bore his two official alphas names engraved on it, the black material complimenting his long neck thanks to the stricking contrast with the delicate traits of his face.</p><p>The collar was once a way to let everyone know that a fertile omega was marked, the ring or nametag attached to it screaming owned to everyone who dared to look in their direction, and now, even though this way of thinking was well surpassed, the concept of the collar remained as a safety measure: there were way less chances to get attacked for an omega if they wore a collar since, apparently, lots of alphas respected the concept of owning someone more than they respected the omega themselves. <br/>So, at least until a less alpha-centered society would affirm itself, every omega had gone through the choice of the collar they deemed to be the most suitable for them.</p><p>And here Seungkwan was now, staring at his own chocker in hir room, a nervous feeling twisting in his gut at the thought of what was going to happen that night. The omega got back to reality when a soft knock on his bedroom door startled him and his unfocused eyes came back to the usual witty and impertinent expression. </p><p>When he turned around he found jisoo's head poking from the door</p><p>"Hyung!" the younger smiled at the sight of the oldest omega, the only one bearing two mating marks. </p><p>"Hi love" the taller greeted him coming in the room and kissing him softly <br/>"How do you feel?" Jisoo asked when they parted. </p><p>It was only a few hours until the ritual beginning and, remembering the nervousness that was gnawing at him before his on mating night, the American thought he could do something to reassure the younger omega and prepare him to what was going to come.</p><p>"I don't know I- I'm happy to finally mate but umh..."</p><p>Jisoo frowned <br/>"What's the problem? You know you can talk to me right Knwannie?" he smiled searching for the other's eyes and locking their gazes.</p><p>"I'm just a bit scared" he confessed at last.</p><p>"Scared of the bite?" The american prompted gently.</p><p>"I guess I'm just scared of everything: of the bite, of sex, of the pain...I'm also afraid of doing something wrong! Like, what if I move at the last moment e Cheol-hyung doesn't bite me right? Or what if I start to cry?? Oh God I'm disgusting when I cry-"</p><p>Jisoo delicately put a hand on his cheek to stop his nonsense rambling and smiled at him</p><p>"Everything will be fine, I promise you baby. I'm not gonna lie to you, it is a bit painful, it's just inevitable, but I assure you Seungcheol is always gentle. He may not look like it but he's the most delicate alpha in our pack" he grimanced internally at the half lie he just told, but that wasn't important now.</p><p>"And there's no way you'll do something wrong, just be yourself and follow your instinct and everything will go as it should" he added</p><p>Seungkwan was visibly relieved at the words of the older omega, his heart slowing its beating and his mind a little more at peace. But then, a natural question came to his mind, so he simply asked </p><p>"How was your first time with Cheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung?"</p><p>Jisoo's eyes darkened for just a second with pain, a second the younger didn't even see, before smiling back to Seungkwan and answering a simple</p><p>"Perfect"</p><p>----------</p><p>Jisoo had stayed with Seungkwan until the very last moment, trying to calm him down and answering all of his doubts, at least until Jun knocked on the door and told him to get back to the main nest, the immense pile of pillows, blankets and scented clothes the whole pack used for comfort, cuddling and in which happened the mating nights.</p><p>Seungkwan knew the pack was waiting for him in just a few minutes, so he mentally prepared for what was going to come.</p><p>He had been feeling kind of tired the whole day, a sleepy haze that left him without any energy or hunger to regain it. He knew these were the symptoms of an upcoming heat, his body tending to rest itself and to conserve energy for the huge effort it was going to take for a whole week.</p><p>He knew the presentation heat was the strongest and longest and he was glad he had a pack that loved him and that he loved back here to help him trought it. Having an alpha to take care of them and, possibly, mate them, was the best way for an omega to deal with a heat.</p><p>Nevertheless, he still felt anxious when he forced himself to stand up and change into lighter clothes (quicker to dispose of) to relieve at least a bit of the heat he was feeling all over his body, a crawling sensation roaring every minute louder under his skin. </p><p>It was finally time<br/>~~~<br/>When he walked in the nest room, only a light t shirt and some shorts on, the first one to welcome him was Seungcheol, the usual fond and kind expression in his down slanted eyes now mixed with something darker</p><p>"Hi baby" he greeted him, sharing a soft kiss with the younger, who naturally shifted his arms around his neck <br/>"You okay? You sure about this? You can back out in any moment, you know this right?"</p><p>"I know hyung, thank you" Seungkwan answered. He found really sweet how his alpha was kind of obsessed over his complete consent, well aware of how lots of other alphas just took what they wanted, either because that's how they considered omegas or just driven by their primal instincts.</p><p>"I'm sure about this, I...I want you" he added blushing hard from both embarrassment and increasing heat.</p><p>Seungcheol smiled again to him before quickly moving his arms from Seungkwan' s waist to the back of his thighs and picking him up, earning a surprised squeak from the younger and some chuckles from the other alphas.</p><p>Seungkwan was then laid down on a soft pavement of light blankets and cushions, Seungcheol still between his parted legs and Minghao and Soonyoung on either side of him</p><p>He didn't even have time to greet them before his mouth was captured by the elder dancer in a passionate kiss (typical of Soonyoung, Seungkwan thought) that soon turned heated, the alpha finding no resistance in the younger' s mouth and asserting himself over him.<br/>Meanwhile, Minghao had slipped a hand under his shirt hem and the mere touch was already cooling, so satisfying on his heated skin that Seungkwan couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped his throat </p><p>"Mmh already so eager, isn't he?" smirked the chinese boy to the head alpha, who was leisurely enjoying the show from his privileged spot.</p><p>"Baby has waited so long for this, the least we can do is satisfy him" Seungcheol observed before attacking the omega's neck with kisses, sucking at the tender flesh with the intent of leaving dark marks in anticipation of what was coming next.</p><p>The three alphas' touches were so overwhelming on his sensitive body that Seungkwan almost hadn't notice everyone else in the nest. When Soonyoung gave him a moment of breath he regained enough mental clarity to take in the sight of bodies that surrounded him. <br/>Except for Wonwoo, who was out with Chan, every alpha in the room was still fully clothed, while two lean, naked bodies were laid on the sheets, already moaning and writhing beneath the others' administration. <br/>Mingyu and Seokmin were kissing all over Jihoon's chest and tights, hands already prepping him delicately but insistently. On the other side Jisoo, the always calm and composed Jisoo, was emitting high pitched noises and moans while laying beneath a darkly smirking Jeonghan who had his hands held above his head, leaving his chest exposed to Hansol's hungry mouth. It was clear how the alpha instincts were already taking over him, the presence of a very submissive omega under him and of an omega on his first heat in the same room doing nothing to restrain his impulses.<br/>Jun was also hovering above Joshua's body, his long fingers already deep inside him, working all those sweet noises out of him.</p><p>Hands on his hips and sides brought Seungkwan back to the three alphas hovering over him, his mouth now captured by Minghao while Seungcheol's hands were crawling across his chest, starting to lightly caress his sensitive nipples, the mere touch eliciting a small scream from the omega, promptly swallowed by the mouth devouring his lips. Amused by Seungkwan's response to his touches, the head alpha started to press intently on the omega's nubs, the body under him squirming from pleasure and embarrassment.<br/>Seungkwan was already so barely aware of his surroundings that he almost didn't notice when Soonyoung angled his body upwards to take his shirt off, instant relief washing over his body when hands and mouths started exploring every inch of his torso.</p><p>"A-alpha ple-aase" he cried out</p><p>"Please what?" Seungcheol teased him with a low, possessive growl</p><p>"Pleas- please touch me"</p><p>"I'm already touching you baby" his smirk dark and his gaze hungry</p><p>"C'mon Cheollie, he's already desperate" Jeonghan chuckled from the other side of the room, his hands still restraining Joshua's arms while Hansol was already buried deep in his hyung body, the younger whispering sweet nothings in English in the omega's ear to try and calm him down from his sobbing.</p><p>The head alpha smirked at the sight and redirected his attention to the unmarked omega under him. He could feel his instincts taking over, but tried to reign them to avoid hurting seungkwan and committing a mistake he had alredy done.<br/>Seeing as Seungkwan's upper body was caged between Minghao and Soonyoung, the two not even letting him catch his breath, he decided to work on the singer's shorts, slipping his hand under the hem.</p><p>"Hy-hyung nngh- hyung please" Seungkwan begged him, the aroused scents in the room now thick, sending the head alpha down a spiral of lust and want. <br/>He barely cough himself from ripping the omega's clothe apart, instead quickly sliding the last piece of clothing down Seungkwan's legs, leaving him exposed to the alphas' lustful gazes</p><p>The singer tried to cover himself but soonyoung was fast to reach for his wrists, caging his arms on either side of his head</p><p>"Soon -ah- what are yo-"he was interrupted by Seungcheol's deep voice, the alpha now leaning over him, still with his clothes on</p><p>"He's just teaching you what a good omega should do in front of his alpha" he smirked "you already know your body is our, what's the point in trying to hide it, baby boy?"</p><p>Seungkwan was left speechless. There was something extremely twisted but at the same time insanely arousing in the thought of belonging to someone, of giving them all of your body and soul, knowing they would never hurt you.<br/>An that was how he was feeling right now, every fight spirit or embarrassment fled from his body as he was filled with the need to submit, the want to please his alpha in every way possible.<br/>His mind was still trying to process these new feelings, not aware of what his body was doing out of pure instinct. His legs parted themselves wide, his chest lifting from the mattress as his back arched, inviting the alphas to bite, kiss and touch the round softness of his slightly swelled breasts (something every omega in heat experienced), while his head turned to the side, exposing his still virgin neck to the mating bite that was soon going to be imprinted on him forever. He was presenting himself to three strong, dominant alphas without even realising it, asking to be taken, fucked and marked, but also to be loved and taken care of.</p><p>The head alpha didn't wait for a verbal response as he bended seungkwan's parted legs close to his chest, exposing his most sensible parts even more and getting access to the already wet and slick hole that was begging to be wrecked and fucked. His whole body was twitching in anticipation as he finally lifted his shirt above his head, throwing it on the floor, soon followed by his jeans.<br/>His mind was now only focused on the only thought of taking, claiming the body under him as his and his only. His to fuck, his to use, his to love and protect. His to breed. And, God, didn't those round hips look like they were made to bear pups.</p><p>The little rationality he had left, however, restrained those thoughts, yelling at him that 1)Seungkwan was on birth control and he couldn't be bred, 2)that Seungkwan wasn't his, that he belonged to the whole pack and 3) that he had to take it easy on the boy if he didn't want to scare him how he had already done with someone else...<br/>So, going against everything that his instincts were telling him to do, he focused on the omega's pleasure more than his own, touching his most sensible parts and pressing his thumb on the slit of Seungkwan's achingly hard cock before slowly shifting his fingers toward the younger's entrance.</p><p>"Alpha" the omega's whine cough Seungcheol off guard as he lifted his head to look at him in the eyes "p-plea-se be ge-gentle"</p><p>The boy was straight up crying now, probably because of the overwhelming feelings that were washing over his body all at once and the sight tugged at the Alpha's heart as it did to his cock</p><p>He leaned down to softly kiss all of Seungkwan's face: his plump cheeks, his swollen lips and the tears that were now flooding on the sides of his face.</p><p>"Of course babyboy" he smiled before reassuming the aroused gaze in his eyes and slipping a first finger in Seungkwan's wet hole, earning a scream from the younger.</p><p>He worked the first finger in his omega slowly, barely grazing his prostate, feeling how the production of slick was steadily increasing, making the fingering easier. <br/>Soon Seungkwan felt a second finger probing at his entrance, but he couldn't look, his head kept in place by Soonyoung kisses and his sweet whispering, a clear intent to make him relax. The pain from the second intrusion was soothed by Minghao's hands on his leaking cock, sliding up and down on the same rhythm Seungcheol was scissoring him.<br/>The pain didn't take long to become pleasure and a third finger was added, just when he heard a scream on his right, the high pitch clearly belonging to Jihoon as he was fucked into the mattress by Mingyu, the punishing pace pf his hips and the insistent slapping of skin on skin making Seungkwan feel even hotter than before.<br/>At this point, he was almost envious of the vocal leader, the need to be fucked hard and good louder than ever in his guts.</p><p>"Ch-cheol hyung" a growl "I mean al-pha, pleaa ah ah please, I need yo-u"</p><p>"Desperate aren't we?" Seungcheol commented, but, to Seungkwan great joy, he finally got rid of his black boxers, freeing his hard, thick cock.</p><p>Seungkwan gulped at the sight of the alpha's size, his eyes shifting gradually to the barely there knot at its base.<br/>Now, he was extremely aroused and extremely terrified. How was Seungcheol going to fit in his tiny body? How did he even fit in Jihoon??</p><p>Those thoughts, however, didn't last long as his attention was immediately claimed by the thick shaft probing at his hole, sliding on the curve of his ass and spreading precum that was slowly mixing with the omega's slick.</p><p>"Aa-alphaa I ne-ed it"</p><p>Seungcheol didn't wait further and finally sank in the warm, soft cavern waiting for him. He couldn't talk for Seungkwan but he had just touched heaven. Being the leader and head alpha and having the right to call dibs on the virgin omegas definitely had its advantages.<br/>Said omega, however didn't look that pleasured.<br/>The pain twisted on his face was obvious, brows down slanted and lower lip bitten to try to silence a cry of pain.<br/>The burning Seungkwan felt in his lower body was something new, something he never experienced even after the toughest work out sessions, not to mention the feeling of being teared apart. He was feeling every inch of his alpha's cock and it felt like it was moving and twisting all of his insides. Definitely not a good feeling.<br/>When Seungcheol finally stopped, Seungkwan was able to inhale a deep breath to clam himself: being rigid wasn't going to do anything to help him. Seungcheol had been faithful to his promise of being gentle, entering him slowly and then stopping to let him get accustomed to his size, which Seungkwan was grateful for.</p><p>The alpha waited for a nod from the omega before starting to move, making everything worse. Seungkwan felt a fire inside of him, impossible to distinguish pain from pleasure anymore, a whole mass of feelings that made him moan and cry out helplessly as Seungcheol, a predatory look in his eyes, thrusted inside of him with a steadily increasing rhythm.<br/>The pain became a faint burning, enough to keep him from going completely insane with pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his skull, his back arching even more as his alpha settled a brutal pace, his hips jerking mercilessly against the omega's ass, low growls creating a striking contrast with the loud whines escaping from Seungkwan's throat: signs of dominance the firsts and symbols of utter submission the latters.<br/>The omega felt his body jerk upward with every thrust, his insides opening themself for his alpha. He reached for Seungcheol's neck wrapping his arms around it to try and steady himself.<br/>Their climax was quickly approaching, Seungkwan was even surprised of how he managed to last this long with the alpha hitting his prostate straight on with every jerk of his hips. He could feel Seungcheol's knot starting to swell at the base of his cock, fearing and anticipating at the same time the moment it would lock them together. <br/>The alpha's movements started to become more and more erratic, sloppy, the sign he was close too</p><p>"A-alphaa ah ah- Che-ol- pleas-please alpha"</p><p>That was all Seungkwan could manage to produce in that moment, a desperate begging for his knot and for relief, knowing he couldn't cum without his alpha's permission.</p><p>"I got you kwannie, cum for me pup" Seungcheol breathed out and mere seconds later his knot started to stretch the omega's hole to its limit, slipping against the burning internal walls of Seungkwan's ass, his teeth sinking in the tender flesh of his omega's neck till they drew blood, piercing the skin to leave a permanent mark on the scent glands of the shorter.<br/>Seungkwan had never felt anything similar. His vision went completely white as his mind blacked out from the overwhelming feelings his body was experiencing, his lips open in a silent scream of pain and pleasure.<br/>When his vocal cords decided to work again, all that came out of his throat was a broken whine, tears streaming on the sides of his face.<br/>The burning was unbearable but at the same time necessary, the sensations putting his body at peace, as if it was missing something before that was now given to him. The heavy, thick shaft and the teeth of his alpha inside of his body were clearly his missing pieces.<br/>His body slumped back on the mattress as he released his pleasure all over his and his alpha's stomach while Seungcheol was doing the same to his internal walls, filling him to the brink with the full intention of breeding him and giving him his pups to bear, the thought of birth control now forgotten.<br/>After a minute of insanely intense feelings, where neither of them dared to move an inch, they both started to come down from their climax.<br/>Seungkwan moved his heavily trembling legs from his chest, where the alpha had caged them, to Seungcheol hips, wrapping his whole body around the alpha's and burying his face in the crook of his neck, still sobbing.<br/>As the immense pleasure lowered in intensity Seungcheol slowly let go of the omega's neck as he slumped on the bed carrying the body he was still inside of to lay on their side, a hand coming up to cup the back of Seungkwan's head while he licked the wound on his neck clean, satisfied of his work.<br/>"Mine" was the only thought his mind seemed to be able to produce at the moment, the need to protect his newly claimed omega roaring inside of him.<br/>As if the other alphas could read his thoughts, everyone had moved away from the couple, knowing too well that, at least for some minutes the head alpha would have growled at them if they only dared to come near his omega.<br/>Soonyoung was now busy kissing Jihoon's spine from his neck to the curve of his ass, the omega relishing in the body wohrship while he came down from his own high, Seokmin and Mingyu cleaning him from the mess of cum and sweat on his body.<br/>On the other side of the room Jeonghan was lazily thrusting inside a fucked out Jisoo, who didn't even seem to have the energy to moan and squirm away from the over stimulation he was surely feeling, his body slumped against his second alpha, back pressed against Jeonghan's chest and legs wide open kept in place by a smirking Jun. Hansol was coming back from his own hight exchanging sweet kisses with Minghao, who had enjoyed the whole scene of the marking act.</p><p>"I-I love you" Seungkwan's whisper was barely audible, only for Seungcheol to hear, those simple three words scalding his heart as he responded kissing all over the omega's face</p><p>"I love you too baby boy, never forget it mmh?"</p><p>The boy under him nodded, face still half hidden in his shoulder. They fell in a comfortable silence, no need to add anything. They were still connected through the alpha's knot, waiting for it to deflate.<br/>When they finally separated Seungkwan couldn't avoid to feel empty, almost sad to loose his beloved alpha, but he feeling didn't last long as he started to stare at his own lower belly, a slight curve just above his pube giving the impression of a pregnant tummy from which he couldn't look away, asking himself how it would be, bearing Seungcheol's (or any of the other alphas') pups.<br/>The leader's big, callous hand came resting on the same curve, ignoring the mess of drying cum on Seungkwan's skin in favour to press a little on the round swelling, probably the same thoughts in the younger's mind passing through his.<br/>He then leaned toward a coffee table on a side of the room, on which were positioned several water bottles, some snacks and a series of objects seungkwan couldn't really identify from where he was still laid. His alpha took a bottle and one of those items, a dark pink coloured one. </p><p>"Here, Minnie bought this just for you since you love pink so much" the alpha murmured while showing the 10cm long plug into his omega, now aware of what those things were and what their purpose was. </p><p>He couldn't avoid to wriggle and squirm from over stimulation as his alpha worked the toy inside of him, whining some weak "nouuo" and "s-stop hyung" that went unheard by Seungcheol, focused on keeping all of his seed inside the omega's body.</p><p>When he was done nestling the object deep in his baby, he smiled at the now breathless singer and gave him a sweet last kiss on his lips before leaving the nest to go towards the bathroom.<br/>The sight unsettled Seungkwan more than he ever thought it was possible: his alpha wasn't supposed to get out of the nest, he had to stay here with him, to protect him and keep him safe.<br/>A high whine escaped his throat before Seokmin appeared at his side, taking him softly in his arms and kissing his face, a hand massaging delicately his chest and tummy to tranquilize him.</p><p>"Hey, it's ok Kwannie, look at me. He's coming back right away baby, don't worry, I ve got you" the kind alpha whispered to him as Seungkwan looked for comfort in the familiar embrace of his lover, the sweet coconut scent calming his mind and quieting his cries.</p><p>As if Seungcheol could sense his distress from the oher rooms, he hurriedly came back through the door, Seungkwan's new collar in one hand and a wet cloth in the other.</p><p>He leaned over Seungkwan's body, still held close to Seokmin's chest, taking the omega in his strong embrace while exchanging a kiss with the other alpha, whispering a soft thank you.</p><p>Seokmin smiled at that and took the cloth from Seungcheol's hand to start cleaning the younger's belly and chest from his own cum.<br/>In the meantime, the head alpha was fastening the dark collar on seungkwan's neck, tight enough to stay high on his throat but not to cause any respiratory difficulty.<br/>The leather felt cool on the omega's heated skin, and heavy, a grounding presence of ownership that settled just on the mating mark, hiding it from outside stares, its presence welcome on Seungkwan's body.</p><p>He finally felt sated, the burning sensation under his skin no longer present and a feeling of safety flooded his heart watching the other alphas all around him, taking care of him and the other omegas. <br/>His eyelids felt heavy, his body exhausted by the intense love making and marking. Seungcheol presence behind him, with Jeonghan's soft voice, was all it took for him to fall asleep on the words</p><p>"You did so good baby, I'm proud of you. Rest before the second heat wave comes mmh?"</p><p>Everyone in the room, now done with every sexual activity they were in stopped for some minutes to look at the newly mated omega, pride in their hearts as they watched Hansol getting closer to the sleeping singer and, with a nod of encouragement from Seungcheol, hugging Seungkwan, wrapping his arms around him til their faces were millimetres apart and they breathed the same air.</p><p>Everyone was aware of the special relationship the two shared and seeing them interact in such a cute way right after an important moment in their lives, just melted their hearts.</p><p>Wonwoo and Chan chose that moment to come back home, the others quickly getting some clothes on and disposing of the dirty sheets before the maknae bursted in the room (it was his nest too after all), launching himself to cuddle between Jeonghan and Joshua's warm bodies, the alpha more than happy to squish his baby against his chest and peppering kisses all over his face.<br/>Wonwoo greeted the others too, eyeing the newly presented couple with fond eyes before letting Mingyu embrace him and dragging him on the pile of pillows he was nestled in.</p><p>Now that the pack was complete, everyone felt better, the safety of the nest embracing them all, still oblivious of what was going to come in the next few months.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you notice some...details I've chosen to add. They'll be explained in the next chapters, but just know that everything is functional to the main plot!</p><p>Also, it's my first time writing smut and, though I have to say I'm fairly satisfied with it, I would love to hear from you what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here comes troubles</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this is a very important chapter for the plot, though it's not particularly interesting and there isn't a lot of action.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan's heat and Vernon's rut went on smoothly for the whole week, all alphas taking turns to satisfy the omega's needs, fucking him senseless and letting him rest a few hours before the next heat wave invested him; while the older omegas, mostly Jisoo, tended to the young alpha, letting him take and knot them, more than willing to be engulfed in the dominant, dark chocolate scented pheromones.<br/>So far, no one was complaining.</p><p>Needless to say, that week was left with no or little schedules for the members, the dance training only focusing on learning some still difficult steps and reviewing old choreographies, while the vocal recordings ended with make out sessions (or even sex) between the various alphas and Jihoon more often than not since, with so many members absent, their free time in the studio was multiplied.</p><p>At the end of it Seungkwan re-emerged from the nest curled up against Mingyu's chest, who carried him to the bathroom since the singer could hardly stand from the soreness in his legs, let alone walk.<br/>Jeonghan was waiting for him, making Seungkwan straddle his hips in the bath tub while he scrubbed his scalp delicately and massaged the sore muscles of his legs, washing away the dried cum and blood that had trickled down the inside of his thighs.</p><p>Life went on as it had always had, the only visible difference represented by the brand new leather collar on Seungkwan's neck and by some comments fans or MCs made about it.<br/>Everything was going smoothly, even Chan had stopped asking to be marked before his natural first heat. </p><p>This, until Jisoo's heat came: a particular violent wave hit him two weeks early, probably because of the stress the upcoming US tour was weighing on him.<br/>It hit without any warning and Jeonghan and Seuncheol had to rush home with him before his sweet lavander scent could cause any trouble with the other alphas or staff members.<br/>Everyone knew that early heats were more violent than normal, and Jisoo's condition of sterility always made his heats more painful than the avarage. So, for everyone coming home to see Joshua in a completely wrecked state, painful spasms shaking his whole body held between the two oldest alphas, it was a heartbreak.</p><p>Jeongahn was trying to make him sip some water, while Seungcheol whispered sweet things against his hair, encouraging him to take the water the other was offering, but Joshua was having none of it, hiding his face in the head alpha's chest, tears streaming down his face from the pain he was in.</p><p>The alphas knew that their scents and presence were useful to relieve the need of sex and breeding every omega felt during their heat, but an other omega, or even an unpresented pup, was just as useful in distress and painful situations like this. That's why not even Jisoo's two official alphas fought against him when Chan curled up against Joshua's body, the older whining feebly at the pain he was feeling, but immediately nuzzling the shorter, hiding his face in the crook of Chan's neck. When Seungcheol and Jeonghan moved away to let the omegas comfort their baby, Jihoon took Joshua's head in his lap, delicately stroking the american's hair, but Seungkwan was still fidgeting, willing to help but not sure if he was allowed near the weeping omega. Jeonghan saw his uncertainty and gestured for him to come over.</p><p>"Come here Kwannie, we're not mad, baby, I promise" he made the boy sit in his lap, leaving a kiss on his cheek "You wanna help him?"</p><p>"Yes but I..." he looked over at Seungcheol, his eyes still fixated on his omega, a protective and possessive feeling surely raging inside of him, but unmoving nonetheless.<br/>"I don't know what to do" he finished looking back and Jeonghan.</p><p>The older smiled at him and just guided his hand toward Jisoo's low stomach, just above where a blanket started to covered his lower half.</p><p>"Just massage him here and stay close to him, let him smell your scent and he'll feel better" the alpha explained to Seungkwan, who did as Jeonghan told him, snuggling against Joshua's naked back, his hand drawing circles on the heated skin of his tummy while he felt the older's body slowly relax.</p><p> </p><p>Every alpha in the room was watching the scene with attentive eyes and a heart filled with fondness and sadness at the same time, the sight of all of their omegas (plus a soon-to-be omega pup) helping each other scalding their souls. <br/>Knowing that they couldn't do much more, at least until the oldest omega was in need of a knot again, they all went back to their rooms, Jun cuddling a depressed Seokmin and Soonyoung trying to answer all of Vernon's questions about heats and why his lover was in so much pain.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Eventually, Joshua's heat broke after three days that the omega spent cuddling more than fucking, and in which Chan's presence seemed to be fundamental.</p><p>The soft, still light peppermint scent of the pup helped to relieve the spasm his body was going through and distracted his mind from the pain of never being able to carry a pup on his own, something that had always tormented the oldest omega, even if he was good at hiding it.</p><p>This peace, however, was not going to last long and just a week later the maknae started to show the first symptoms.</p><p>He was tired, all of his usual energy drained from his body without an apparent reason. His hyungs had barely made him get up from bed to have breakfast, but the pup seemed reluctant at the thought of food. <br/>Wonwoo got to make him chew and swallow a slice of apple, but when the pup had almost started to cry, everyone had given up on making him eat. <br/>The pack thought he had got some kind of flu or intestinal problems that made him sick, so they left him home, curled in his bed sleeping peacefully, with the head alpha downstairs to watch over him.</p><p>Bad decision.</p><p>Seungcheol himself thought of that when, after a few hours, a thick, intoxicating wave of peppermint scent invested him, the unmistakable smell of a fertile, unmarked omega in heat. And that omega was Chan, the pup whose first heat wasn't due for another six months at least.</p><p>But, God it was so sweet, so tempting, incredibly intoxicating and the alpha knew he could not resist to that, every thought about underage sex thrown out of the window as soon as he heard the loud whine from upstairs.</p><p>He scrambled to his feet, throwing himself up the stairs and stopping only in front of the younger's room, the smell stronger, getting to his brain and messing with it, but even in this lustful haze he couldn't ignore the fear to commit the same mistake again.<br/>His hand had stilled just above the door knob, the alpha well aware that he was in front of a crossroads: he could walk down the stairs, call the others and wait for them to help him and Chan, or he could push the door open and get to the object of his not so innocent desire, allowing his instincts to take over.</p><p>"You're selfish, stupid selfish alpha" he thought to himself, knowing he was only considering his own interests, not thinking of what Chan would want.<br/>"Of course he wants it, he's literally begging to be fucked and knotted, he told you himself so many times, didn't he?" Seungcheol was almost picturing the tiny angel and devil on his shoulders at this point.</p><p>"It's your right as the head alpha to take him and your duty to help him with his heats, what the fuck are you waiting for?"</p><p>"He. Is. Underage. You can't take an underage omega, even if he's part of the pack and even if his heat is early. Just don't fucking do it."</p><p>...</p><p>"You know he can smell you too, right?"</p><p>Oh</p><p>OH</p><p>Focused on his internal struggles he hadn't noticed the loud whines of "Alphaaa-ha" coming out from the room before him.</p><p>That was it. His possessive and protective instinct got the best of him and he stormed in the room, immediately climbing on the omega's bed and starting to kiss him, Chan squirming in his hold and under his ministrations, whining in pleasure and frustration</p><p>"Hy-hyung you ca-me" he managed to say between gasps and moans</p><p>"Channie" the alpha stilled for a moment, noticing only now how the pup was already naked, probably having already disposed of his clothes because of the heat he was feeling all over his body</p><p>"Channie we shouldn't do this" the alpha continued, but his heart broke when a pained, chocked hiccup left the body under him</p><p>"No-no alpha pl-please don't go. Please I ne-eed you. Please please please hyung. It hurts and I want it to stop, please h-help me" Seungcheol couldn't say no anymore to the heartbroken look in his eyes, a crippling fear of being abandoned by his alpha in such a delicate and vulnerable moment clawing at his chest.</p><p>"Ok baby, I'm here, I'll stay, it's ok I promise" the alpha whispered while kissing Chan's face and caressing his hips.<br/>If he was going to claim the pup today, he was going to do it gently, not like he did the first time he had found himself in this situation.</p><p>He stroked his sides and thighs to calm the weeping omega down, at the same time getting lower and lower with his mouth, lapping at his still virgin neck and leaving purplish marks all over the other's chest and collarbones, Chan now moaning in pleasure and relief.</p><p>A yelp of surprise escaped his lips as Seungcheol flipped him over, his hard cock pressed between his tummy and the sheets.<br/>The maknae instinctively started to grind his hips on the bed in search for some sort of relief, but Seungcheol stopped him, getting an iron grip on his hip bones and lifting them up, leaving the younger's ass exposed and his chest pressed against the mattress, creating a delicious friction on his nipples (a zone his alphas would later find being extremely sensible on the omega's body).</p><p>"That's it baby, you're doing great for me" the alpha praised him with a low, dark tone, taking off his shirt and leaning down to trail a line of kisses from the omega's neck to his round ass, his back stretched in a perfect curve, flexible from years and years of dancing and training.<br/>Sensing how tense Chan still was, Seungcheol put aside his desires for the moment and decided to make him relax. He left some hickeys on the younger lower back before leaning his mouth lower, spreading his cheeks with his hands and probing at the omega's entrance with his tongue, savouring the taste of the overflowing slick the omega was producing and lapping at the sensitive ring of muscles.</p><p>Chan was already moaning loudly, but when Seungcheol finally penetrated him with his tongue, he let out a high scream, his body tensing from the pleasure and his back arching even more to get the tongue deeper inside of him.<br/>Seungcheol was eating him out, making him relax and opening him up at the same time, while the peppermint scented slick was still flooding on his internal walls.<br/>The alpha soon added a finger, working on the tight heat to prepare it for something way bigger.<br/>With the hand not busied on the omega's hole, Seungcheol unbuckled his belt, freeing his hard cock from the restrain of his jeans and boxer, touching himself to full hardness.</p><p>The fingers deep in the omega's hole became two, scissoring him open until he could take three, the pup already squirming from frustration, the need for his alpha's cock making him lose his mind.</p><p>"Hyung I- Aaah y-yes- I need you. Pleaaase"</p><p>"Ok baby, ok, alpha's going to make it better, I ll take care of you Channie"</p><p>He wasn't in the mood for teasing, the need to be buried deep in his omega's body just as strong as the need to be fucked Chan was feeling.</p><p>He angled himself and pushed inside, watching carefully the moment he took his pup's virginity and made him his. There was something darkly exciting in claiming their maknae, their pup, the member they'd always considered a baby, now turned in a beatiful omega, capable of sending any alpha insane with his smell and his body</p><p>The feeling of entering the virgin body was incredible, the tight, burning, walls hugging his cock and Chan's cry of both pain and relief risking to send him over the edge already.</p><p>However, he should have known that a feeling so good wasn't going to last long because as soon as he bottomed out inside the omega, his hip bones pressing on the other's ass, they heard the front door being unlocked downstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo here we are :)<br/>Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think of it! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're heeer-" Soonyoung froze mid-sentence at the strong smell of slick, heat and sex in the house, all of these peppermint scented.</p><p>The whole pack slowly flooded in the hallway, all of them with a confused expression on their faces. What the hell was going on? Why was Chan's scent so strong and...aroused?</p><p>Jeonghan was the first to realise, his eyes doubling in size as he smelled the heavy alpha pheromones in the air, more subtle and less invasive than the omega's ones, but present nonetheless.</p><p>"Shit" he hissed, discarding his bag and bolting up the stairs. On the second floor the smells were even more overwhelming. He turned back to bark at the rest of the pack to stay downstairs and prepare the nest as they did for any omega in heat, with water, food, painkillers and fresh sheets. The last thing they needed was a whole lot of mindless alphas acting only on their instincts...just like the one he was going to deal with real soon.</p><p>Jeonghan didn't hesitate to run to the maknae's room, throwing the door open and taking in what was before him: Chan bent on the bed, his face wet with sweat and tears, his thighs trembling from the overwhelming feelings and the effort to keep his hips up, pressed against Seungcheol's pelvis, the latter already deep inside the omega, a dangerous look on his face as he turned toward the door, clearly angry for being interrupted.</p><p>The second oldest deliberately ignored the angry growl his head alpha sent his way, not moving but not letting go of Chan's waist either.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on Seungcheol?" Jeonghan hissed, anger building in his stomach as the seconds went by.</p><p>"Hy-hyung" Chan called him with a wrecked voice before the head alpha had had any chance to answer, and, at the neediness in the maknae's tone, Jeonghan couldn't do anything but send Seungcheol a glare before kneeling in front of his pup, combing his hair out of his face and asking softly </p><p>"What is it baby?"</p><p>"Pleas-please don't blame him. It's m-my fault hyung. B-ut plea-se, I need al-alpha" he explained with the little sanity he had left.</p><p>Jeonghan seemed conflicted for a long moment, but then nodded and left a sweet kiss on the pup's forehead, his favourites, while standing again. He turned to Seungcheol, angry expression on his face again</p><p>"Help him and bring him downstairs when you're finished, we need to talk" and just like that he left the room.</p><p>As soon as he closed the door behind him, Jeonghan heard the sound of skin on skin, Seungcheol's possessive growl mixing with Chan's high pitched whines and needy moans as the older began to move inside of him, the sounds tugging at his already tense nerves, but also at his dick.</p><p>"Fuck alpha's instincts" he mumbled to himself hurrying down the stairs only to find Jisoo sat on the last step.<br/>He stood as soon as he heard his alpha behind him, a worried expression on his face.</p><p>The older smiled reassuringly at him, taking his face in his hands and kissing the tip of his nose.</p><p>"It's ok, Shua, don't worry about him" the alpha made to move and go help the others arrange the nest, but his omega's feeble, almost scared, voice from behind him made him stop.</p><p>"He did it again, didn't he?"</p><p>Jeonghan turned only to see a wave of sadness mixed with guilt and worry in his baby's eyes, memories he tried to bury coming back to him all at once</p><p>"No, baby, it's different. He's different. You know, right?" a nod from the american "Good" Jeonghan smiled "Then you know he's gotten better at keeping his instincts under control. He would have never hurt Chan".</p><p>"Yeah, you're right" Jisoo seemed calmer now that his fears had been dispelled and, consequently, Jeonghan too felt better.</p><p>"C'mon now, go help Hansollie with the mess he's doing with the sheets" the two snickered at the sight of the young alpha tangling himself in sheets and comforters in order to prepare the nest. Joshua left after giving Jeonghan a last kiss on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>When the nest was finally re-arranged and everything was ready, the pack already settled on the pile of cushions and sheets, they all heard Chan's door open and some steps coming down the stairs.</p><p>There Seungcheol was, wearing only his black boxers and coming downstairs carrying bridal-style a half-sleeping Chan in his arms. The omega was naked and clearly exhausted, blood and cum trickling on the inside of his thighs, and sporting a red, fresh claiming mark on the side of his neck.<br/>He looked content, relieved, but the same couldn't be told for the alpha, an ashamed expression painting his face, his eyes just staring down at the boy in his arms.</p><p>Jeonghan had stood from his spot next to Seokmin and when Seungcheol reached the end of the stairs, he took Chan's body from his embrace, sending him an accusing look.<br/>He turned to delicately lay the boy in the nest, between Jun and Jihoon, who immediately covered him with a comforter, and turned back to Seungcheol, nodding to the kitchen as a "we need to talk" gesture.</p><p>The head alpha followed him without complaining, waiting as Jeonghan told the pack to watch over Chan but to don't touch him.</p><p>"We're going to talk for a couple of minutes and then we'll explain the situation to you, just be patient ok?" he said. Everyone nodded, the two oldest authority recognized by all of the members.</p><p>"What the FUCK were you thinking, Cheol? Huh? You really took his virginity without even telling us, none of us knew about this and you just ignored the fact that a pup is having a premature heat and fuck him senseless??" Jeonghan hissed at his head alpha trought gritted teeth as soon as the door was closed behind them.</p><p>"I...I know a fucked up Hannie but you weren't here, you don't know how desperate he sounded and smelled. You're right, I should have called you, but as the head alpha I also have the responsibility to help our omegas, and he was in pain, I couldn't just walk away and pretend I didn't hear his pleas" Seungcheol finally looked up at his lover, his desperate tone showing how guilty but also how powerless he felt in this situation</p><p>Jeonghan knew they were both right at this point, but he couldn't dismiss the anger he was feeling for his pup being deflowered like this, without even a proper preparation.</p><p>"I can assure you" Seungcheol spoke up from where he was leaning on the counter, claiming the other alpha's attention back to him "It was consensual. You know I can control myself, if he wouldn't have wanted it, I would have never touched him".</p><p>"I know" was all Jeonghan answered, relief washing over him together with a new wave of anger at the subtle mention of the events of three years before.</p><p>"Hannie" Seungcheol sighed walking over to his best friend and lover "I'm really sorry"</p><p>"You shouldn't apologise to me" Jeonghan answered, tone cold and sharp, looking Seungcheol in the eyes.</p><p>"You just didn't have right to do that" he walked toward his head alpha, forcing him to back up until he was trapped between the kitchen wall and Jeonghan's body.</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"And I'm so mad at you"</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"And I just want to punch you in the face"</p><p>"I know, I deserve it"</p><p>The tension between the two reached a peak point, the both of them waiting for the other to do something, anything, until Jeonghan closed the little distance between their faces and smashed his lips on the ones of his head alpha.<br/>The kiss was one-sided and aggressive, Seungcheol submitting to the other's tongue without complaining, letting him do whatever he wanted, a sign of extreme trust and guilt from a more dominant alpha, something not many would let happen and the reason why Seungcheol, at the end of the day, was the best leader and head alpha they could hope for.</p><p>They both expressed all their feelings in the kiss, and, when they finally parted, the older, lips red and swelled from where the other had bitten and pulled and short breath from the lack of oxygen, exposed his own neck as another way of apologise, allowing once again the singer to take control and do however he pleased with his body.<br/>The younger didn't hesitate to attack his neck and collarbones, anger still raging inside of him.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>The few minutes had become a half hour now and all of the pack was tense from everything that happened that day: they discovered their youngest had gone in an early heat without any apparent reason, was already claimed and now their two oldest alphas, their guides, were fighting in the kitchen. As if this wasn't enough, Chan's pheromones were starting to spread in the air once again, a thin layer of sweat on his skin and some feeble whines leaving his throat, meaning he would need a knot soon, but they still weren't sure about what to do with him.</p><p>"That's it, I'm calling them" Soonyoung stood up and made to walk towards the kitchen but was stopped by Jisoo's worried voice</p><p>"Soonie wait. If they're still fighting, a third alpha could made the fight even worse. Let me do it, my scent could calm them down a bit" he offered.</p><p>"He's right, Soon" Wonwoo added, still holding Seungkwan in his lap "just be careful Joshua"</p><p>The omega nodded and ran off to the kitchen.</p><p>He had already seen his two alphas fight against each other in the past, so the sight before him when he opened the kitchen door didn't surprise him one bit. It was usual for them to end their fights with make-up sex or aggressive make out session, the one in the wrong letting the other take control and do as he pleased.</p><p>This time, looked like Jeonghan had won judging by the way he had pinned Seungcheol's wrists on the wall and was marking him up with purple hickeys and bites all over his chest and neck, the other pliant in the younger's hold.<br/>Jisoo was actually glad they didn't used this method with him very often, the make-up sex always amazing but leaving his muscles sore for a week</p><p>"Guys" he called from the doorframe, the both of them immediately turning their attention toward their baby.</p><p>"Chan's waking up and an other wave is going to hit him real soon. What should we do?"</p><p>The alphas, still tangled together exchanged a look.</p><p>"You should explain what happened and decide how to act from now" Jeonghan offered toward Seungcheol, letting go of his wrists and distancing himself from his body, the both of them still breathless.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go back to the others" the head alpha also walked toward the door, leaving a kiss on the cheek of his omega and passing an arm around his waist to reassure him before walking out the kitchen to finally face his pack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think in the comments 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan's heat with the whole pack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooooo here's another smutty chapter ;)<br/>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the three oldests returned to the nest, they could see their pup was now in pain, clearly needing to be touched, but the pack had been told they couldn't touch him and so they didn't.</p><p>Seungcheol felt really sorry towards him and his whole pack, so he decided to quickly explain the situation and then immediately help Chan relieve his needs. He turned toward is dongsaengs who were looking at him expectantly, eyeing curiously the purplish marks on his neck but not asking about them.</p><p>"Jun, hold him close to you, your scent will help him relax, but don't do anything yet" Seungcheol instructured, the chinese alpha nodding eagerly and scooping Chan's tiny body in his lap, holding him so his left side was against the older'chest, the omega's head immediately hiding in his neck, his nose just on the sea water scented glands.</p><p>"Ok, now let me explain what happened" the head alpha offered as soon as the pup was settled, sitting down on the soft pillows dragging Jisoo with him, the latter leaning against his shoulder to support him.</p><p>"So, when you still were out I smelled he was in heat and distress. I-I acted on instinct and I know I made a mistake" he said passing a hand through his hair "But I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. So emh I, I went in his room and couldn't hold myself back. I claimed him and I just want to apologise to you and...and to him"</p><p>"Hyung" Seokmin stared at him with a deadly serious expression "You asked him right? You asked him if he was agreeing to that?"</p><p>"Of course I did" the head alpha hurried to specify "He was consensual to everything we did, I can assure you!"</p><p>Everyone released a huff of relief at their alpha's words.</p><p>"Ok, so it's not that much of a problem, right? I mean, he went in heat way earlier than he should have, so we'll investigate on that, but now we should help him and since Cheol-hyung already...ehm...did what he did, we should just act like for any other omega, no?" Minghao offered, his practical sense always useful in stressful situations.</p><p>There was silence for some moments, in which everyone looked at the head alpha and the head alpha looked at Jeonghan, settled next to Wonwoo and combing Seungkwan's hair to relax himself. Consequently, everyone looked at Jeonghan.</p><p>"Yes, we have to help him" the second eldest finally spoke up "But we have a huge problem right now: he needs to be knotted, so we have to cum inside him, but he isn't on any kind of birth control and he's extremely fertile in his first heat. Therefore, we have two options: either we challenge fate and cum inside hoping that nothing happens, or we use some condoms made for knots, something we don't own right now and which resistance isn't 100% assured"</p><p>"Still better than nothing, no?"</p><p>"Yeah, definitely" Wonwoo agreed with Jisoo's statement, while everyone nodded slowly.</p><p>"So, who volunteers to go out and buy some?"</p><p>____________________</p><p>After some rounds of rock-paper-scissors, Mingyu was chosen as the unfortunate soul that had to go out at night to buy at least three packages of alpha condoms (hey, there was nine of them and they all knew Chan was going to be a thirsty little whore while in heat).</p><p>In the meantime, they started the foreplay, Soonyoung and Jun fingering Chan open slowly using his slick as lube, as Jeonghan and Minghao were busy mouthing at his swollen chest, his nipples hard and puffy from the bites, kisses and twists they received, the sensations sending him over the edge twice before Mingyu came back to their dorm.</p><p>The other alphas were all over the three older omegas, Wonwoo already fucking slowly in Seungkwan, Vernon getting godly head from Jihoon and Seokmin and Seungcheol fingering Joshua open to double penetrate him, all of their collars already laying on the floor next to their clothes, leaving their neck exposed to the others' ministrations.</p><p>Needless to say, the room was filled with lewd moans, chocked whimpers and pleasured cries, the aroused pheromones of both alphas and omegas thick and heavy in the air.</p><p>Chan was known to be loud and energetic and he held up to his reputation in bed too, high moans and incoherent words leaving his mouth continuously, cries of pleasure the alphas tried to silence with their own mouths to not let the entire neighbourhood know they had a very needy and very loud omega.</p><p>It was a relief for all of them hearing the front door opening, signalling Mingyu's return with the condom packs.</p><p>They didn't waste a single second, Jeonghan immediately rolling one on his own hard, aching cock and burying himself in his pup's body, the both of them sighing heavily from relief and pleasure. The older had decided to fuck his baby facing him, holding himself up with his arms on either side of the other's head while his hips drilled into the burning cavern that was Chan's hole without rest, setting a punishing pace on the abused prostate of the omega. In return, Chan's legs were wide open for him, one hooked on the alpha's shoulder and the other kept in place against his chest by Jun's hold.<br/>
Minghao had the omega's hands pinned above his head and Soonyoung made sure to leave his neck exposed by fucking his throat, kneeling on the pillows besides the omega and forcing his head to turn left to take his cock deep.</p><p>Chan felt full and powerless, his body being completely used and abused by his alphas, his holes filled and his limbs trapped, unable to move, a wave of utter submission washing over him as he relaxed his throat to let his lover get deeper in his mouth.<br/>
He felt owned, marked both on the outside and the inside, finally part of the pack he loved beyond sanity and that loved him back just as much.</p><p>Jeonghan kept thrusting inside him and as he felt his knot swelling, signalling how near he was to his release, he leaned down, claiming back Chan's head, freed from Soonyoung's hold, and kissing him deeply, wanting to taste him whole.</p><p>"I love you pup" he huffed out pressing their foreheads against each other, the both of them sweating and moaning loudly as Jeonghan's knot started to stretch Chan's hole more and more, until it slipped inside, locking them together and making them cry out.</p><p>"I-I lov-e yo-u too hy-hyung" Chan sobbed as he released on his own stomach, already covered in dried cum.<br/>
Jeonghan kissed the tear tracks on his pup's cheeks, knowing that his sobs were from both pleasure and frustration at the lack of cum inside of him, the need to be bred and feel his alphas filling him up dissatisfied because of the condom they were forced to use.</p><p>They stayed like that for some minutes, both coming down from their hight while Jeonghan whispered sweet things to his baby.<br/>
They were face to face, breathing the same air and exchanging short kisses from time to time</p><p>"Channie, whose baby are you?" Jeonghan offered, half joking</p><p>"Yours" the younger blushed but stated nonetheless, way more serious than his alpha.</p><p>"That's right baby boy" the older left a last kiss on the corner of his mouth and, untangling himself from Chan, he pulled out of his body, the action followed immediately by a whine of displeasure from the pup, hating the feeling of emptiness.</p><p>Chan was already exhausted from his three consecutive orgasms, more than ready to sleep for a couple of hours more before going at it again. However, his alphas had other plans for him.</p><p>Jun was fast to replace Jeonghan's cock inside the omega, filling him again, his back arching in discomfort from overstimulation and a cry of surprise leaving his mouth.<br/>
He tried to close his legs and push the alpha off of him whimpering weak pleas that went unheard by the older</p><p>"Al-alpha please, I ne-need to rest, plea-ah-ase sto-p"</p><p>Jun smirked darkly at that, eyeing Chan's cock that was already twitching against his stomach, while he thrusted inside the wet, hot hole.</p><p>"You want me to stop baby? Your body is saying otherwise, you know?"</p><p>And with that he gripped Chan's hips, pinning him to the mattress and fucking in him with a faster, restless pace.</p><p>The process went on for the whole night, his alphas bending him over, pinning and maneuvering him as they liked only to fill him with their hard, thick cocks and swelled knots, pain and pleasure and overstimulation investing the omega's body without rest.</p><p>Minghao took him on four while Wonwoo, done with with Seungkwan but wanting his turn with the new omega, thrusted in his throat; Seokmin was more gentle, opting to make Chan ride him and letting him set his pace; Mingyu picked him up and fucked him against the wall, his huge body keeping Chan's short frame up without too much effort; then was Soonyoung's turn, who opted to give the omega's hole a break and eat him out instead of fucking him, getting himself off and cumming on the omega's soft belly; at last, Vernon fucked him lazily from behind, Chan kneeling and supporting himself on Joshua's body, the two of them kissing languidly while Hansol and Jeonghan fucked them senseless, slow and deep thrusts that drew them over the edge. Of course, the rest of the pack enjoyed the show of their little, submissive omegas making out with each other while crying out in pleasure, shaken everytime the two alphas buried themselves in them.</p><p>Chan had passed out from overstimulation once or twice, his mind unable to keep up with the overwhelming storm of pleasure, pain and love he felt in his chest while his body didn't respond anymore, allowing himself to be manhandled in every position the others wanted him like a rag doll.</p><p>He was submitting completely to the pack and trusting them to take care of him after making him go insane.</p><p>When the last alpha was done with him, Chan's inner thighs were sticky with slick and blood, a more than normal thing for a virgin omega after being fucked and knotted by nine alphas.</p><p>Wonwoo was the one who picked him up, Chan's mind only half conscious of the warm water that surrounded him at some point and his body curling up instinctively to the soft frame of Seungkwan, the two boys laying together in the bathtub while Wonwoo, Jun and Vernon took care of them with the utmost tenderness and affection.<br/>
On the other side of the bathroom, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were supporting a whimpering Jisoo in the shower, cleaning him from the cum that was still trickling down his thighs, while Minghao and Mingyu were cleaning Jihoon with a wet cloth still in the nest, the small omega too lazy to take a shower.</p><p>When they were done washing the omegas and changing the sheets, they coaxed Chan in drinking a whole bottle of water, the pup holding himself up enough for doing so, collapsing in the nest right after the last gulp and falling asleep immediately.<br/>
Seokmin and Soonyoung surrounded him in a warm hug from both front and behind while the other alphas did the same with Jihoon, Jisoo e and Seungkwan, all three of them now wearing their collars again.</p><p>"So...what happens after his heat is over?" Jihoon asked what everyone was afraid to voice out.</p><p>"Well, we should see a gynecologists and look for the reason his heat came earlier than it should have, and then we find a way to justify the claiming mark to the company and, well, the whole world" Wonwoo was the first to answer, his last sentence followed by a groan from the head alpha, Joshua and Jeonghan laying on his chest on either side of him.</p><p>"It'll be hell to tell the company about this" </p><p>"You don't have to do it alone, hyung. We can be there too, if you want. After all we are a pack and we all agreed to this, we have a responsibility toward Chan"<br/>
Seungkwan offered, his cancer-healing smile still present on his tired face.</p><p>"As much as I hate to admit it, Seungkwan's right hyung" Soonyoung chuckled at the flying pillow that hit his head "We'll be with you when you go talk to the managers" he added more seriously.</p><p>Everyone nodded their agreement and Seungcheol couldn't do anything but smile fondly at his pack, at his pups that were now adults who loved each other more than anything and all he could think about was wandering what the hell he did in his past lives to deserve such a wonderful family in this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok there's two things I really want to say</p><p>1) Thank you so much at everyone who left kudos and comments, they really motivate me &gt;&lt;</p><p>2) I'm writing some side-story one shots, mostly smut, that I'd like to add in a collection with this story, so I wanted to ask: would you be interested?</p><p>Let me know in the comments and stay safe ♡</p><p>ALSO OMG LEFT AND RIGHT IS A BOP STREAM AND VOTE TO GIVE OUR BOYS THE PRIZES AND LOVE THEY DESERVE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheol meets with the managers and CEO</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo this is a bit fluffier/angstier chapter, but as I already said, everything is important for the plot.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Seungcheol and Jihoon were waiting for the managers on their doorstep.</p><p>"What are you guys doing already up?"</p><p>"Yeah, Jun is usually the first to wake up. No offense Jihoon but you're not exactly an early bird"</p><p>The managers stopped joking around when they saw the serious expressions on their dongsaengs' faces.</p><p>"Hyung...we might have a problem right now" Seungcheol offered at last.</p><p>"And that problem is..."</p><p>"That problem is Chan in heat a year before he should be, not on birth control and without a collar to hide the claiming mark" Jihoon answered, direct and frank as always.</p><p>There was a stretch of silence in which the two managers' faces paled, one of them dropping the bag with the group's breakfast in it.</p><p>"That's...definitely a problem, yeah"</p><p>"We have to ask you for another week of turns and, well, mild training. I know Joshua's heat was last week but we have to take care of him"</p><p>"Wait, you said he has a claiming bite, you-you claimed him?? Please tell me you didn't. Please tell me you're not fucking him right now" one of the managers said, utmost worry on his face.</p><p>"He was suffering, we had to do something" Seuncheol protested with a guilty face.</p><p>"Seungcheol I can't fucking believe you marked an underage omega" the other manager accused him, pinching his nose bridge with his fingers "you'll take responsibility to the higher ups about this. And just pray the public and media don't get notice about it"<br/>Seuncheol nodded, a hurt and defeated expression in his eyes as he didn't dare to look directly at their manager.</p><p>"Yes, I understand"</p><p>"Good. Now take your breakfast and gather the ones who can go practice, you have 20 minutes"</p><p>The alpha took the bags and turned around to got back in their home, the tiny omega following him after throwing their stern manager an angry look. He couldn't talk like that to Seungcheol, he didn't deserve it.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>Seungkwan, Wonwoo and Jeonghan were the ones who would have stayed with Chan for that day and while the other were getting ready, Seungcheol approached the boy, tired from their last session but still awake.</p><p>"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asked stroking his cheek softly.</p><p>"Mmmhh sore. Very sore. But good" the words came out slurred, the omega yawning in the middle, making the older chuckle at his cute baby.</p><p>"I know. You did so good love, but listen to me now. You know we have to go, right?" </p><p>"You have to...to go?" An alarmed look replaced the sleepiness in the omega's eyes, his need to stay close to the head alpha, the alpha who marked and owned him, pushing him to cling on the older's body and try to force him to stay with him.</p><p>"N-no alpha, please" he whimpered "please don't go, please stay with me in the nest, I don't want you to go"</p><p>"I know Channie, but I have to. Don't worry love you'll be safe here. Look: Hannie, Wonhu and Kwannie will stay with you, hyungs will take care of you until we come back, ok?"</p><p>He explained calmly to the boy in his arms, trying to tranquilize him.<br/>Jeonghan came in help when he wrapped his arms around Chan's chest and pulled him towards himself, forcing him to let go of Seungcheol's shoulders and land in his lap</p><p>"Alpha will be back before you know it, pup. Now come here and choose a collar with me, mmh? There was one you really liked, right?"</p><p>At the end of the day, Jeonghan was the best of them at handling Chan and he soon made him forget his sadness by pushing out comforting rose-scented pheromones and distracting him with the choice of the collar on an iPad.</p><p>Seungcheol mouthed a thanks at him before leaving a last kiss on his and Chan's hair and leaving with his sport bad on his shoulder, reaching Seokmin who was waiting for him on the door frame, going out together.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>"Would you care to repeat, Seungcheol?" The Pledis ceo addressed him.</p><p>Seungcheol was looking at his feet, hands folded on his front as he repeated what he had just said</p><p>"Chan went into an early heat and we had to mark him and take care of him, even if he's still underage"</p><p>"So, you're basically telling me that your pack, the pack you're responsible for, is fucking an underage omega only because the bitch whined a little?"<br/>The CEO accused him, his cold and apparently calm tone doing nothing to hide his anger.</p><p>Seungcheol felt the urge to growl, to launch forward and tear his boss to shreds for how he talked about Chan, but only stirred, not moving a muscle.</p><p>"Do you have any idea of how much that would cost to the company if it came out to the public? Have you thought about the media? The fans? His fucking parents? He's an omega, for fuck's sake, he can't decide such things himself"</p><p>"I decided for him, it was MY mistake, not his. So, if you want to punish someone, punish me"<br/>Seungcheol responded with a hars tone, his body now trembling from anger. He always knew their ceo had never cared about them, only thinking about profits and image, but now he also knew he was just a misogynist, sexist piece of shit and Seungcheol wouldn't have hesitated a second to tell him all of this himself, hadn't the lives of his lovers depended from him.</p><p>"A punishment would keep you out from the practice room more than we need you to and since you've been wasting a lot of time in the past month taking care of those whores' heats, the least time you spend not dancing and producing, the better. Oh and, I'll allow only one member to stay home with an omega in heat from now on, not three like they used to"<br/>The ceo responded. It was almost like he didn't want to proceed with punishment now that he had to impose it on an alpha, instead of an omega. <br/>Another point to add at the list of reasons why Seungcheol hated him.</p><p>"Now go back to practice, and tell Jihoon we need three new tracks for the next month, so he better hurry the fuck up with them"<br/>Seungcheol's boss pronounced these words with a tired tone, as if it was him who had to bear the whole industry weight on his shoulders when, in reality, the artists were self producing all of their works.</p><p>Seungcheol bowed respectfully and got out of the luxurious office, jaw set in anger and fury bubbling up in his stomach.<br/>The sight of Jisoo just outside the room was a huge relief for him.</p><p>"How did it go?" The omega asked apprensively standing up from his seat and reaching for his alpha's face.</p><p>"He's angry, if course, but...fuck Jisoo I knew he was a piece of shit but not at this point" the alpha answered once they were far enough from the office to be heard.</p><p>"Why, what did he say?"</p><p>"He talked about Chan and, well, every omega, like you are worthless. He's just a disgusting, sexist and misogynistic asshole, I was restraining myself the whole time to not rip him apart"</p><p>Jisoo had now a sad look in his eyes and a bitter smile on his face.</p><p>"Cheollie, sorry to break it to you, but that's how most alphas see us. We were lucky to meet you, all of you are caring and gentle and we all love each other, but a lot of omegas aren't that lucky"</p><p>"I know, I just wished we could change this fucked up way of thinking" Seungcheol sighed, stopping in the elevator and hugging Jisoo close to him, the latter eagerly accepting the affection. He knew his alpha was seeking comfort by protecting him and he was more than happy to help him.</p><p>Their moment of peace ended way too soon and when the elevator stopped on the third floor, the one with the recording booths and studios, their ways separated.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>When the pack got home, they found a lovely smell coming from the kitchen, a heaven for their tired bodies and minds.</p><p>Minghao and Seokmin were the firsts to peek in the room and they found Wonwoo stirring some rice in a pan while tteokbokki was bubbling in another.</p><p>Seokmin couldn't hold himself and walked toward the source of those marvellous scents greeting the older alpha.</p><p>"You like the smell Minnie?" Wonwoo asked smiling softly at the singer.</p><p>"This all look great, but your scent is even better" they both laughed at the flirting attempt of the younger, but Wonwoo left the rice in favor of hugging Seokmin by the waist and kissing him.</p><p>"I missed you, all of you" he said eyeing Minghao still in the doorframe and inviting him to join the hug.</p><p>While the others chatted and greeted each other in the kitchen, Seungcheol made a beeline to the nest room, only to find Seungkwan already making out with Soonyoung as a welcome back home.<br/>The head alpha almost felt guilty to interrupt them, but he needed to know.</p><p>"Seungkwannie, sorry, but do you know where Chan and Jeonghan are?"</p><p>"Hi hyung! They are in the bathroom upstairs, not sure if they're still going at it or not thought"<br/>The omega answered while Soonyoung left his mouth only to latch on his neck.</p><p>"Thanks babe" Seungcheol offered and left the two in their intimacy while he went to the second floor.</p><p>He was relieved at the lack of lewd sounds outside the bathroom, so he didn't think too much before knocking.</p><p>"Come in" </p><p>He smiled at Jeonghan's playful tone, and his heart melted when he saw his beautiful lovers curled up in the large bathtub, the older holding Chan close to him while humming softly an old song to him<br/>Chan's head was relaxed backwards, leaning on the alpha's shoulder with his eyes closed, but he opened them as soon as he heard Seungcheol sitting on the side of the tub.</p><p>"Don't just sit there, come in Cheollie" Jeonghan whined in a petulant voice, but his idea was welcomed by the omega who smiled brightly and nodded, eager to be surrounded by his hyungs.</p><p>"Fine, fine, I'm coming, just don't complain if we make a mess on the floor" he chuckled while starting to take out his sweater and shirt.</p><p>Once naked, he settled on the other side of the tub, in front of the couple and Chan didn't think twice before leaving Jeonghan's embrace to snuggle in his chest and breath in his sandalwood scent.</p><p>"You missed me, little one?"</p><p>"Yes, Jeonghan was mean to me"</p><p>"Oh he was?"</p><p>"Yeah he didn't let me rest and he made me kneel for 2 hours and take him in his mouth"</p><p>"You didn't complain thought" Jeonghan pointed out</p><p>"I...I didn't...I said you made me do it, not that I didn't enjoy it" Chan muttered against his alpha's shoulder, the cutest pout on his lips</p><p>"Wait, you made him do cockwarming? And you enjoyed it??" Seungcheol addressed both his lovers, the first with a smug smirk on his lips and the second blushing harder as the seconds went by.</p><p>"What else did I miss?" He laughed out.</p><p>"Mmh we can enact everything we did for you tonight, don't we, Channie?" Jeonghan stated with a sensual and teasing tone, making the omega go red and hide himself in the alpha's neck even more.</p><p>"But first" the second oldest stated, a serious voice coming back to him "tell us about your day, Cheollie".</p><p>Seungcheol sighed heavily, starting to pass his fingers trought Chan's hair to relax himself</p><p>"I think it's better to talk about that with everyone else at dinner" he answered with a sad smile on his face.<br/>Chan sensed his distress and moved away from his chest a little, enough to kiss him deeply while the alpha smiled against his lips, engulfing the smaller in a warm, safe hug.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>At dinner, the food was great but the air was tense, the smell of the dishes mixing with the anxious pheromones from everyone.<br/>They even managed to include Chan and made him eat something while the heat seemed less strong, so it was the best moment to take the topic out.</p><p>"As you already know, today I went meeting our boss" Seungcheol started, getting the attention of the whole pack immediately.<br/>"It...went as I thought it would've gone but not as I hoped. I mean, we all kinda know he's not the best human alive but my opinion of him is even lower now"</p><p>"What did he say?" Jun asked</p><p>"Well, he definitely wasn't happy about the fact that Chan went in a early heat and even less at the fact that we marked him. He also said that...since we spent too much time taking care of the omegas' heats this month, from tomorrow, only one of us can stay home to watch over him, not three like we used to".</p><p>"What? Is he serious?? Does he even know how a heat is like?" Seungkwan intervened, outraged at the way his boss seem to think.</p><p>"I know Knannie but...I couldn't do much more. I'm sorry. I barely managed to keep Chan safe from a punishment" the alpha stated at last.</p><p>"It's not your fault hyung, you did great" Seokmin offered, his gentle smile never leaving his face.</p><p>"He's right, but why do I feel like you're not telling us something?" Jihoon asked from the other side of the table, his sharp mind catching the measured tone and words his alpha had chosen to report the news.</p><p>Seungcheol sighed, defeated. <br/>"I didn't know if I should let you know about this, but at this point it could be better for you to know. Maybe the thing that worried me the most from our meeting is the fact that he...umh...talked about the omega as worthless things, almost like you weren't human or didn't deserve care. I could barely control myself when he used certain words"</p><p>All the alphas were raging at his words, some insults towards their boss flying around in a general mess and angry pheromones filling the air.<br/>Jisoo and Seungkwan paled, a sad, tired and anxious expression painting their faces. Jihoon and Chan, on the other hand were joining the general caos made by the alphas.</p><p>The leader managed to calm the fuss by pushing out comforting and calm pheromones.</p><p>"Guys, guys calm down please. I hate him too, but he's our CEO and we can't really go against him. Let's just... not cause any more problem ok? Let's not give him reasons to touch us or our omegas"<br/>He stated, bitterness in his own mouth at the defeated words he said, the frustration he was feeling shared by the whole pack, but all of the members couldn't deny he was right.</p><p>They finished their dinner with muttered words and a tense atmosphere, at least until another wave hit the maknae's body and everyone started to fuss around him, the perspective of a hot night with their omegas distracting them.</p><p>Seungcheol prayed they were done with surprises, prayed that, after Chan's heat, no more problems would come out of the blue and mess up their lives.<br/>Of course, his prayers went unheard</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm not saying Pledis is shit but that's exactly what I'm saying.</p><p>Seriously speaking, there are worst companies, but, since this also an angst ff, I had to make a bad guy...and the CEO isn't the only one...</p><p>Since I recieved good responses for the side-story one shots, I think I'll start to post them next week, adding them in a collection with the main story. I also want to thank everyone who commented, your opinion really motivates me 🥺</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think in the comments!</p><p>Ps: keep on streaming Left and Right and voting for SVT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaaaaaand here's the big news. Enjoy :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the end of Chan's heat, they had gotten him a half leather-half chain collar, the black material hugging the back of his neck and covering the sides, while the silver chain laid on the front, just under his Adam's apple. From it, a silver ring, similar to the one on Jihoon's collar, hung between his collarbones.</p><p>Of course, he loved it and the alphas had to fight him everytime he had to go to bed to take it off.</p><p>"YOU'LL CHOKE IF YOU KEEP IT ON WHILE YOU SLEEP" <br/>"THEN I'LL DIE AS A DIGNIFIED OMEGA"</p><p>Was the regular line exchange after they came home from practice.</p><p>It was a bit harder, however, to explain it to the media, especially to the insistent ones like dispatch, known among idols to not give a fuck about their privacy if they could get a good scoop.<br/>Seungcheol had released a statement explaining Chan's early heat and the presence of the collar as a safety measure, so no alpha would try to approach him even though he wasn't actually marked.</p><p>It worked well enough, though, of course, the fans (and antis) were speculating on Twitter about whether or not the omega was actually marked or not.</p><p>They had bigger problems now. Problems like the gynecologist Wonwoo was driving Chan to get checked.<br/>The younger was clearly nervous, his rationality telling him he needed a visit, but his heart continuously reminding him of how embarrassing it would to be that exposed in front of a stranger.</p><p>"You don't have to worry baby. Doctor Jung is a male omega specialist, she's visited Jisoo, Jihoon and Seungkwan when they went in heat too and she's really kind" Wonwoo told him putting a comforting hand on his thigh.<br/>Chan accepted the comfort with a small smile as he wondered if he sould ask or not.</p><p>"Will- will you stay with me?" He voiced at last, his tone barely audible and shy, but clear to the alpha's ears.</p><p>"If you want me to, of course Channie" the older offered, taking his hand and kissing it before refocusing on the road.</p><p>When they entered the studio, a kind smile welcomed them, the young woman (she couldn't be above 35) with shoulder length hair standing up to greet them</p><p>"Good morning Wonwoo, it's a pleasure to see you again, how has Seungkwan been?"</p><p>"He's fine, doctor, don't worry about him" </p><p>The woman smiled at the news that her last patient was good and then turned towards Chan</p><p>"And you must be Chan, right?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you" the omega bowed respectfully and so did the doctor, inviting them to sit at her desk to do some paperwork.</p><p>"So, your alphas told me you went in an early heat, is that correct?" She asked gently to Chan.</p><p>"Yeah, that's true"</p><p>"And when would have you first heat been due?"</p><p>"Summer of the next year, I turn 18 in February"</p><p>"Mmh so it's 10 months early, definitely not normal" the doctor mumbled to herself before returning her attention toward the couple.</p><p>"Seungkwan went in heat about one month and a half ago, right? Were there some other mating cycles after him?"</p><p>"Yeah, Seungkwan's heat triggered a presentation rut in our youngest alpha" Wonwoo explained while the doctor scribbled everything down on her papers</p><p>"Oh and Joshua went in stress-induced heat about two weeks ago"</p><p>"So one week before Chan's heat came, right?" </p><p>"Yeah, that's right"</p><p>"We should run some exams, but I think I get the general picture" she affirmed smiling at them.<br/>"You went in an early heat because of the massive hormonal changes you've been close to. You've been affected by three cycles that release a great quantity of pheromones: a presentation heat and rut and a stress induced heat. They stimulated you body to produce the pheromones itself, and that's how you've found yourself in an early heat" she calmly explained to the omega.</p><p>"Wow...that...makes sense actually"</p><p>"Yeah definitely"</p><p>The lovers answered, both surprised and relieved at the news there was nothing wrong with Chan's body.</p><p>"Well, now that we've solved that enigma, should we move on to the actual visit?" She smiled at them, getting up from her chair and moving toward the padded bench. </p><p>Chan followed her and sat down in front of her eyeing warily the leg supports meant to keep his thighs open during the internal check while Wonwoo followed them with his gaze, ready to get close to his omega as soon as he manifested the slightest discomfort.</p><p>"Let's start from the top: take off your collar please" the doctor requested gently, her hands maneuvering Chan's head to the side to take a closer look at the claiming mark on his neck.</p><p>"Mmh, it looks like it's healing properly and there isn't any sign of infection. I also see you have temporary marks, are they from your other alphas?" The woman asked him</p><p>Chan nodded and he saw the smile on the doctor's face faltered a little while she turned towards Wonwoo</p><p>"I know I recommend to do this with the other omegas you brought me, but, in his case, I would slow down with the temporary marks. Seen as he suffered from hormonal unbalances, different marks from different alphas could affect him even more and deepen the problem"she explained</p><p>Wonwoo nodded "yeah, of course, we'll watch ourselves".</p><p>"Ok, let's move on to your chest, could you take off your shirt?"</p><p>"My- my chest?" Chan asked, taking off his shirt nonetheless.</p><p>"Mmh-mm" the woman nodded "an omega's chest swells during a heat and it's a very sensible area. Let's say that alphas love to...play with their omegas' breasts, but sometime that could cause an inflammation or problems with the unswelling process, so I need to check it out"</p><p>It was comforting how the doctor seemed to explain everything she was going to do and why she was doing it and Chan felt safe enough to let her touch such a delicate area of his body.</p><p>On the other hand, Wonwoo had stirred in jealousy, his possessive instinct telling him to tear his omega away from the beta that was now palming and probing at his chest, examining the marks the pack left there and the soft consistency of the flesh around the nipples.</p><p>It was a relief when she got away from his omega while he pulled his shirt back on, but his joy didn't last long as she told Chan to take off his jeans and underwear and open his legs in front of her.</p><p>Wonwoo stood up, coming near the blushing omega and holding his hand as the doctor prepared lube and gloves.</p><p>"I know you're uncomfortable right now Chan, but I have to ask you to relax for me. Can you do it?" She told him, as gentle as always<br/>"I promise it won't take long, just a check to see if your internal walls haven't reported any damage and I'll be done, okay?"</p><p>Chan nodded as best as he could, imposing his body to relax while a finger probed at his entrance. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking comfort from Wonwoo's hand in his hair until a small whimper escaped his throat.</p><p>He immediately bit his lower lip in embarrassment, blushing all over. </p><p>"Oh don't worry Chan, that was my mistake. I'm touching a few sensible spots here, so it's just normal if you feel pleasure from it, nothing you should feel ashamed of" the doctor reassured him from between his legs, somehow making him blush even more.</p><p>The feeling didn't last long because the kind and joyful tone of the doctor suddenly left space to a more worried expression, fear instilling itself in Wonwoo's heart at the furrowed brows of the woman.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" He asked.</p><p>"Mmh, I'm not sure about it" the beta muttered to herself before sliding his fingers out of Chan's hole and getting rid of the dirty gloves.</p><p>" You can dress now" she half smile to Chan while she sat down at her desk writing something.</p><p>Wonwoo helped his omega to dress again, the boy unable to look at him in the eyes from both embarrassment and worry, and before they both made their way to the chairs in front of the doctor, the older left a light kiss on Chan's forehead, trying to comfort him and letting him know he was there.</p><p>"So?" Wonwoo prompted the beta once they were sat un front of her.</p><p>"Well, it's difficult to tell now, so we need more exams and some tests, but the basics are definitely there..."</p><p>"The basics for what?" Wonwoo snapped at the lack of a clear explanation.</p><p>The beta sighed before looking at them in the eyes and saying: "I don't know if it's a bad or good thing for you but...Chan might be pregnant".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo what do you think will happen next? ;)</p><p>As I said in the last chapter, I'll start a little collection with side story one shots and, although I already have some ready, I wanted to ask you if you have any requests for them, maybe particular ships that I haven't highlighted (yet) or particular situations ;)</p><p>Let me know and be safe!<br/>AND STREAM LEFT AND RIGHT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Channie teller the big news to the pack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! <br/>I just wanted to take this little space to thank everyone who comments and leaves kudos, or that simply silently reads my work! It really motivates me to see all of your positive and encouraging comments and I'm sorry if I'm not always able to reply :(</p><p>Have a good day everyone (it's morning in Italy heheh) and be safe! <br/>Hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a long stretch of silence after the doctor's words, a pause in which neither Chan nor Wonwoo dared to look at each other, casting their unfocused eyes of the wooden surface of the doctor's desk, a million thoughts raging in their mind but none of them getting voiced.</p><p>After a few seconds the woman cleared her throat.</p><p>"I'll give you some privacy"</p><p>She excused herself, leaving the two in the studio alone.</p><p>Chan felt his eyes prickle with tears and the little sniff he made forced Wonwoo to snap out of the overthinking spiral he had entered as soon as he heard the news.<br/>The older immediately turned toward his distressed omega, his heart breaking at the sight of the younger curled up on himself, still looking down while tears fell from the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Oh Channie" he breathed before kneeling in front of him and engulfing him in a tight hug.</p><p>"It's ok baby, we can work this out, I promise it'll be ok"</p><p>"Hyung" came the broken voice of the omega<br/>"Please don't leave me hyung. Please. I'm sorry but please don't leave me"</p><p>"No love, of course we won't leave you, how can you think of something like that? We love you more than anything pup, we would never let you down for something like this. It's not even your fault Channie, it's ours, so please don't think you did something wrong baby" </p><p>At Wonwoo's words Chan started to calm down, his tears slowing down and stopping while the older kissed all of his face, making him breath a tiny giggle.</p><p>The alpha rearranged them so that Chan would be in Wonwoo's lap, surrounded by his strong arms.<br/>The older started drawing circles on his back, the soothing motion calming the omega even more, but he couldn't hold his question anymore.</p><p>"Chan...do want to keep it?"</p><p>The omega's body stirred in his embrace, his voice hesitant when he answered</p><p>"I don't know what to do hyung, I-"</p><p>"If we were a normal couple, a normal pack, if we weren't idols...would you keep it?"</p><p>"...yes"</p><p>"That's all we need then" Wonwoo affirmed kissing his pup's hair "we're keeping it"</p><p>Chan peeked up to see the expression on his alpha's face, his heart bursting as he saw the sweet, euphoric smile on Wonwoo's face.<br/>The omega smiled at him through the tears before his lover caught his lips and kissed him deeply, a hand of his sneaking under Chan's shirt to caress his tummy just above where their pup was forming and developing.</p><p>That's when the doctor decided to come back, the two interrupting their kiss as they heard the door being opened. Wonwoo, however, didn't let go of his omega waist, keeping him in his lap. He couldn't care less if the doctor was judging them for being affectionate, he just couldn't let go of his omega and his pup inside him.</p><p>If the doctor thought anything about them, she didn't show it and she smiled at them while sitting back at her desk.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you worked it out" she stated, kindly offering a handkerchief to Chan to dry his eyes.</p><p>"But I have to remind you that your joy could be vain: there are some symptoms, but it's too early to tell without deeper exams. I suggest you buy some pregnancy test while you wait to do the medical ones"</p><p>The two nodded and proceeded to sign everything they needed to. <br/>At the end of the paperwork the couple bowed to the doctor thanking her and hurrying up to get outside.</p><p>Once they were in the car, away from the possible eyes of medias or fans, Wonwoo hugged Chan again, pressing kisses on every visible part of his body and repeating how much he loved him.<br/>The omega laughed at the unusual PDA the alpha was doing, but didn't do anything to stop him.</p><p>"I can't believe we'll be parents" the older said once he stopped, planting a last kiss on his omega's mating mark.</p><p>"We still don't know if we'll be parents hyung" Chan reminded him.</p><p>"You may think I'm crazy but...I know you're pregnant" the older stated, smiling at him.</p><p>"What? You have x-ray vision now?"</p><p>"No it's...it's a feeling. I don't know how to describe it but I don't need a test to know you're carrying our pup"</p><p>Chan stared for some seconds at the determinated and calm look in his mate's eyes before shrugging and saying</p><p>"Well, not that I don't trust your super senses hyung, but I'd like to keep it from the others until we are sure about it, you know with tests and everything".</p><p>"Of course love, I won't tell anybody".</p><p>They exchanged a last kiss before Wonwoo started the engine and drove them home</p><p>________________________________</p><p>It was only a week later when Chan finally got his hands on 6 different pregnancy tests, each from different brands and different models. You know, just to be sure.</p><p>He had locked himself in the bathroom and hadn't came out for an hour or so, making the other members worry.<br/>He was currently sitting on the closed toilet, his head in his hands as he was trying to accept the reality that he was pregnant. Again.<br/>But this time, it was sure, the 6 tests on the counter affirming it with their double stripes.</p><p>He felt incredibly happy and anxious at the same time. He remembered what Wonwoo had said, but he also remembered Jeonghan saying they had to hope not to get him pregnant. </p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Seokmin knocking on the bathroom door, asking him if he was ok.</p><p>"Yeah, just a second hyung" he answered, his faltering voice betraying his uncertainty.</p><p>He finally got up and out of the bathroom, facing his boyfriend.</p><p>"Hyung can you please gather everyone in the nest room? I...I need to tell you something."</p><p>"Sure Channie but is everything ok? You are so pale and-"</p><p>"I'll explain, just...just go get everyone ok?" </p><p>The alpha nodded, a worried expression on his face, but he walked away nonetheless.<br/>Chan took a deep breath and walked toward the room too.</p><p>In 5 minutes everyone was laying in the nest, hugging each other close and waiting for Chan to explain.</p><p>The boy was standing in front of them when he finally gathered the courage to speak.</p><p>"So...you know that I went to get checked by the gynecologist last week, right?"</p><p>Everyone nodded</p><p>"Well, aside from the hormonal problems, she found something else... something I didn't want to tell you until I was certain of it"</p><p>He glanced at Wonwoo, the bright smile and the small nod the alpha sent him was all he needed to go on.</p><p>"She found out that I'm pregnant, and the tests I just took confirm it"</p><p>He witnessed the scene like it was a slow motion video. He saw the faces of his mates light up, happiness, confusion and tears alternating themselves on their expression.<br/>He heard the mess of words, shouts and questions all directed to him, but his mind seemed unable to understand any of them, too occupied trying to understand if the reaction he got was a good or bad one.</p><p>Wonwoo was the first one to get up, positioning himself between the omega and the 8 overexcited alphas, trying to calm them down.<br/>The first thing to do was let the boy know that he was safe, that no one was angry with him.</p><p>"Guys calm down please!" He controlled his tone, avoiding to shout to not make Chan even more nervous<br/>"I know you're excited, but you're scaring him"</p><p>He turned toward his baby, passing an arm around his shoulders and gently pushing him to the front so he could see himself the smiles plastered on his mates' faces.</p><p>"Y-you're not angry with me?"</p><p>"Angry?" Jeonghan half laughed "How could we be angry with our pregnant mate, sweety?"</p><p>His tone softened when he added, stepping closer to Chan</p><p>"We would never be mad at you for this. If it's anyone's fault, then it's ours, so please don't feel guilty about something so beatiful".</p><p>The omega was crying now, the weight of the last weeks' stress and anxiety finally crashing on him as he was pulled in a thight hug by the older.</p><p>As soon as he separated from Jeonghan, he was thrown in the air and spun around by an euphoric Soonyoung. Jun and Mingyu picked him up and pressed kisses all over his face, while Seokmin, also a crying mess, just couldn't stop repeating how much he loved him. Minghao pressed a kiss on his forehead with teary eyes, something incredibly rare for the stoic alpha. Lastly, (Hansol, the calmer one of the pack, was trying to console a sobbing Seungkwan) Seungcheol approached him and, before even kissing him on the lips, he knelt down in front of him, taking his hips and gently raising his shirt to look at the still flat stomach. He pressed a kiss just under his navel, the action, incredibly sweet and tender, made everyone even more emotional. The leader finally got up, taking his omega's face in his hands and looking at him in the eyes.</p><p>"Thank you Channie. I'm sorry for making you bear such a heavy weight, I'm sorry it had to be this soon, but...you have no idea how happy you made me, you made us, and for that I'm extremely thankful"</p><p>He, too, was crying now, drying his baby's tears with his thumbs and then pulling him in his safe, strong embrace.</p><p>Jihoon was behind Chan when they separated, ruffling his hair and telling him he was proud of him. In the meantime, Seungkwan had calmed down enough to pull Chan between his and Hansol's body, the latter nuzzling his face a leaving his typical light, yet loving kisses on his lips.</p><p>There was just one person who hadn't made a move toward him. The maknae turned to look at Jisoo's lean frame as soon as he untangled himself from the 98 line.</p><p>"Hyung-" he manages to croak out, his heart breaking at the sad smile on the older omega's face as he stepped closer.</p><p>Joshua stopped in front of him, looking down and placing a hand on Chan's tummy, caressing the area tenderly before looking at him in the eyes</p><p>"You're a miracle Channie. Please be the miracle I cannot be" he said, tears of unbearable pain and immense joy at the same time streaming from his eyes.</p><p>Chan threw himself on his hyung's body, both of them clinging to each other like their life depended on it.</p><p>They sobbed into each other's shoulder while none of the others had the heart to separate the one who could never get pregnant from the one who got pregnant by mistake.</p><p>They all had given up on separating the two omegas when, at their first attempt, they both had emitted distressed whines.<br/>The pack had just resolved to making them lie down on the nest, and help them change into more comfortable clothes consisting of oversized scented shirts and underwear. Jun, Seungcheol and Mingyu settled just beside them, watching over the couple and making them feel and protected.</p><p>They ended up all sleeping in the nest, close to each other and with a happy feeling in their heart.<br/>It was just them now, no worry for their future, only the immense pride and joy for their pregnant mate; they could think about the problems in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you satisfied with the way the others took the news? I sincerely hope you liked and, if you were expecting more angst, don't worry, it'll com.</p><p>Also, I published the first of those one shots I told you about! It is basically 4k words of shameless smut, but it you're interested, here's the link:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980506</p><p>Let me know what you think about it and this new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after the big revelation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this is probably my favourite chapter so far: there's fluff, there's smut and a bit of angst in the end, so I hope you like it as I do :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And, in fact, with the morning came the troubles.</p><p>Mingyu woke up at the fast movements of two bodies near him and he opened his tired eyes just in time to see Joshua sprinting out the door of the nest room.</p><p>A look around him told him that Jisoo wasn't the only one who had left: Chan was nowhere near too.</p><p>He got up, his still sleepy mind not sure of what was happening, but he followed the omegas out the room nonetheless.</p><p>He saw a light leaking from the bathroom door and slowly opened it</p><p>"Guys it's 7 in the morning, what are yo-"</p><p>He cut himself short when he saw the scene before him: Chan kneeling in front of the toilet, gripping its sides as a sling on saliva fell from his lower lips, while Jisoo was beside him, an hand on his forehead and one drawing soothing circles on his back.</p><p>The older omega was the first to notice him just before Chan's breathing hitched again and a new wave of nausea invested him, making him throw up bile and saliva since there was nothing left in his stomach.</p><p>Mingyu hurried beside them, now completely awake, with a worried expression on his face</p><p>"Channie what's wrong?" He asked at the still heavy breathing omega, but it was Jisoo who answer him</p><p>"Morning sickness, it's pretty normal in the first stages of pregnancy"</p><p>Mingyu nodded, the information calming him down a bit, but he was still tense, his instincts screaming at him to take his distressed and pregnant mate in his arms, but he resolved to just caressing Chan's back as Jisoo was doing.</p><p>After a few minutes, the maknae finally slumped back against the counter and Mingyu flushed the toilet while Jisoo grabbed a wet towel and pressed the cool fabric all over Chan's face, letting him regain his breath and relax his tense muscles.</p><p>When he was looking a bit better, Mingyu helped him to his feet, to let him drink fresh water from the sink and wash his teeth.</p><p>"You ok pup?" He asked once he was done</p><p>"Mmh yeah, I'm now." Chan answered and, before he could have any say in this, he was scooped in the strong arms of the tallest alpha.</p><p>"I can walk, you know" he scoffed, passing his arms around Mingyu's neck nonetheless.</p><p>"I know, I just don't want you to" he offered, a sweet smile on his lips as he saw the playful eye roll from both Chan and Jisoo, who was following them.</p><p>Mingyu stalked toward the nest, but Chan told him to go in the living room: since none of them was going back to sleep, they could as well make breakfast for the others or relax on the sofa.</p><p>Mingyu laid the smaller omega on the soft cushions of the sofa, Jisoo immediately curling up on his side while the alpha walked toward the kitchen to prepare some hot tea for the upset stomach of his baby.</p><p>Some minutes later, he was coming back in the living room with three fuming mugs when he stopped. He heard the two omegas whispering to each other and stilled to listen to what they were saying.</p><p>"Thank you for yesterday night hyung"</p><p>"Why are you thanking me?" Joshua chuckled, caressing Chan's hair.</p><p>"I was afraid you would hate me. I don't know, I was really worried some of you wouldn't be...happy about it" he shyly replied.</p><p>The older sighed, reminded of some comments his alphas had made about a possible pregnancy<br/>"Chan, the others were worried about you and the problems that a pregnancy would cause" he paused, unsure if he should go on or not<br/>"You know...when I mated with Jeonghan and Seungcheol, before we knew about my condition, we talked a lot about having pups. Not immediately, of course. We decided your presentation would be a good time to start thinking about it. I would have been more experienced as an omega and all of you would have presented. We wanted to make a family with all of you and I guess fate provided one, even though I couldn't be the one who got it started".</p><p>"So...they wanted pups?"</p><p>"Yes love, we all wanted pups" he smiled softly at him.</p><p>Mingyu was on the verge of tears for the second time in 8 hours, so he took a few seconds to compose himself before clearing his throat, signalling the two of his presence</p><p>"Here baby, hope it helps with you stomach. And this is you favourite, right love?"</p><p>Jisoo nodded, taking the hot mug with a grateful look and making place for the huge alpha between his and Chan's bodies.</p><p>They stayed like that for several minutes, Chan and Jisoo leaning on either side of Mingyu, the latter rubbing circles on Chan's tummy while his other hand supported the mug.<br/>When they finished their tea, they placed the mugs on the coffee table before them and then cuddled even closer than before.<br/>They soon started to exchange light kisses that were becoming deeper and deeper every time their lips touched.<br/>It wasn't long before lust and excitement started to bubble up in their low stomach.</p><p>Jisoo's instincts were screaming at him to submit to the alpha, to let him and Chan do whatever they wanted with him.<br/>He let himself fall on his back on the sofa, legs already wide open, ready to welcome the alpha that immediately hovered over him, kissing him roughly and leaving marks on his chest and collarbones (with two mating bites and the thick collar still on, Jisoo's neck was a pretty off-limits area for everyone who wasn't Jeonghan and Seungcheol).</p><p>Chan, in the meantime, had kneeled on the floor beside Joshua's head, making him turn his neck to kiss him deeply. The sight of the older pinned down and exposed to the alpha's ministrations stirred something in the maknae's chest, his usual instinct to submit now replaced by the desire to dominate. Joshua's pheromones expressed so much submission that even other omegas felt the need to assert their dominance over him and more than once the pack had enjoyed the show of Jihoon fucking the american like an alpha would.</p><p>Mingyu stopped his roaming hands and mouth just to take off Joshua's shirt, the tender flesh of his breasts and belly inviting for the both of them.</p><p>"Chan" the alpha growled, eyes not leaving the body under him, now only wearing boxers<br/>"Let's fuck him together, at the same time" he breathed out.</p><p>"Fuck yes hyung" </p><p>They both manhandled the older so that his back was leaning on Mingyu's chest while the alpha kept his legs wide open with his arms, letting Chan take Jisoo's underwear off, leaving him exposed and flustered with embarrassment.</p><p>"Nn-ngh noo-o" he whined while trying to cover himself with his hands. Both his donsaengs smirked at the weak attempt and Chan soon had Joshua's hands pinned behind his back.</p><p>Mingyu shifted them so only one of his arms would be supporting the older's legs, while the other hovered dangerously above his hole.</p><p>"Channie eat him out while I prep him" he ordered.<br/>He was still the alpha, he got to order around the two omegas as he pleased.</p><p>Chan didn't wait a second before falling to his knees and mouthing at Joshua's entrace, eliciting small noises from his throat.</p><p>The moment Chan's tongue pushed past the ring of muscles, was the same Mingyu's fingers penetrated the older omega, the latter biting is lower lip in an attempt to mute the cry that would have otherwise escaped his throat.</p><p>He looked down at the maknae's head between his thighs and at the fingers that were working him open more and more as the minutes went by, the sight alone enough to send everyone over the edge in a matter of seconds.</p><p>However, he resisted, motivated by the perspective of being double penetrated by both his alpha and his omega, something he had never tried.</p><p>He needed them inside, now. He needed the stretch, the pain mixed with pleasure, the feeling of being owned and used for someone else's pleasure.</p><p>"Nnngh g-guys please hurry" he breathed</p><p>"Shh baby it's ok, alpha's here, I have to prep you so you don't get hurt, ok?"</p><p>The oldest gave a small nod, but his expression betrayed how much desperate he actually was to be fucked deeply and roughly.</p><p>He whined again, until his mates finally decided he was ready.</p><p>Chan moved away from his ass, standing up and kissing him again, while Mingyu extracted his fingers (that had become four in the meantime) leaving his dilated hole to clench around nothing.</p><p>"I'm going first Channie, you come in when I bottom out ok?"</p><p>An eager nod from the younger was all he needed to proceed.</p><p>With his free hand Mingyu angled his achingly hard cock and pushed inside the omega's body, the latter letting out chocked and ragged moans at the mix of pleasure and burning, the only lubricant that eased the penetration being Chan's saliva left on his hole from his previous rimming.<br/>When Mingyu finally bottomed out inside him, his pube meeting the curve of his ass, Jisoo was almost passed out from the pleasure and the feeling of being full. His head lolled back against Mingyu's shoulder, while every attempt to squirm and move fled from his mind, his body going limp like a ragdoll.</p><p>Mingyu stilled for a second inside his omega, eyes closed while he savoured the feeling.<br/>He sent a small nod to Chan, who was still waiting for his permission to enter Jisoo.</p><p>When Chan pushed inside, his cock sliding beside the alpha's, he almost came on the spot and had to stop for a second to regain a little sanity, the discomfort moans the older omega was emitting doing nothing to help him.</p><p>He took Mingyu's movement as the sign he could start to move as well, their precum making the slide easier against the hot walls of Joshua's ass.</p><p>"Fuck baby, you're so thight" Mingyu breathed out.</p><p>Jisoo had managed to bring a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his moans and whimpers, but Chan had promptly snatched his wrist </p><p>"Don't cover it up, love, let the others wake up from you cries"</p><p>The two were now setting a punishing and brutal pace, not letting the poor omega rest for even a second as they hit his prostate straight on every time they pushed in, their cocks getting so deep they could see Jisoo's lower belly swell a bit with every thrust.</p><p>The elder omega was now a mess, crying from the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing and moaning loudly, lewd whines that could have made any alpha go insane.</p><p>"A-alpha I'm clo-se. Please alpha" he chocked out, asking for permission to cum.</p><p>"You can cum prince, show Channie how pretty you look when you cum only from being fucked"</p><p>He whispered and that was all it took for Jisoo to release on his stomach.<br/>He came whit a particularly high pitched moan, making a mess on his own tummy and chest, but that didn't stop the others from keep on thrusting in him, running after their own release and uncaring of the overstimulation that was now making Joshua squirm and thrash under them.</p><p>Mingyu growled in his ear a single "Still", the dominant alpha strengthening the grip he had on the omega's hips while his thrusts became erratic and sloppy and the same applied to Chan.</p><p>Jisoo was going insane from the burning and the discomfort of being stretched that wide after having already climaxed, so he clenched his internal walls, trying to accelerate the process.<br/>It worked and in mere seconds, his two lovers were cumming, their cocks buried deep inside him as they released their own pleasure, the warm feeling of cum running down his walls making Joshua calm down a little. </p><p>They all stayed there fore a few moments, catching their breaths and coming down from their higths.</p><p>Chan was the first one to pull out of his lover, immediately slumping on the sofa next to Mingyu.<br/>The alpha got out a few seconds later, leaving Jisoo's hole to clench around nothing as a trickle of thick, white cum dripped down his inner thighs.<br/>The omega in his arms let out a whine from the loss of something inside him, but he didn't have to wait long before a sleepy Seokmin made his way toward them, a thick plug in his hand.<br/>He passed the object to Mingyu, who proceeded to work it inside Joshua's dilated hole to keep the cum inside, at least for the moment.</p><p>Seokmin pressed a kiss against Chan lips as a greeting, before flopping down next to Mingyu.<br/>The two alphas manoeuvred the older omega so that his side was against Mingyu's chest, his head nuzzled against his neck, and his legs landed in Seokmin's lap.</p><p>"Did we wake you up?" Chan asked the newly arrived alpha.</p><p>"Mmh more or less, I thought I was having a wet dream for some time but the last moan woke me up completely. Figured you needed a plug for when you would be finished"</p><p>"Thanks Minnie" Jisoo said softly, a tender and sated smile on his face.</p><p>Jeonghan arrived no more than two minutes later with messy blonde hair sticking out in every direction and a tired expression on his face.</p><p>"I know I always tell you I love when you're loud, sweety, but you could control yourself a bit when it's not even 8 in the morning"</p><p>Was the first thing he said, planting a kiss on Jisoo's hair, making him giggle.</p><p>"I'm afraid that was my fault hyung, I told him not to muffle it" Chan offered from where he was cuddled up against Mingyu.</p><p>"It's ok baby don't worry"</p><p>Jeonghan sat beside him, pulling him into his embrace</p><p>"Now, to more important matters: how did my pregnant boy sleep?" </p><p>"Good hyung, but I got morning sickness earlier. Shua-hyung helped me through it"</p><p>Jeonghan smiled tenderly at him</p><p>"I'm sorry prince, you ok now?"</p><p>"Mhmh, Gyu-hyung made me some tea"</p><p>"Speaking of it, would you like some breakfast while we wait for the others?" The tall alpha offered smiling brightly.</p><p>"Can I help you with it? I need some sugar" Seokmin asked getting up from his seat.</p><p>"Of course Minnie. Hyung, can you take him?" He gestured to Jeonghan, referring to Jisoo's half asleep body still in his arms.</p><p>The oldest alpha manoeuvred the boy so that he was holding his upper body against his chest, while Chan also got up following his two alphas to the kitchen.</p><p>Once they were alone on the sofa Jisoo spoke up</p><p>" 'M sorry I woke you up" </p><p>"Oh don't worry about it love" </p><p>Jeonghan planted a kiss on his lips, the most loving look in his eyes.</p><p>"Let me redress you baby, I don't want you to get cold" he said at last.</p><p>The elder laid Joshua's still naked body on the cushions and left the living room to retrieve a clean pair of boxers and a new shirt, one that possibly smelled like him.</p><p>When he came back he helped the omega to slide in his new clothes, the sight of his lover engulfed in his sweatshirt making Jeonghan melt from the cuteness.</p><p>He leaned down and reached for the collar that still surrounded the omega's neck, unfastening the buckle and delicately taking it off, revealing the two mating marks underneath.</p><p>He then preceded to kiss all over the american's neck, finally stopping on the bite he left on the tender flesh three years before.<br/>He licked the scarred tissue, knowing the action was comforting and made Joshua feel safe and loved, re-enacting the mating ritual.</p><p>He stopped at the thought of that night, one of the things he would regret and cherish at the same time for his whole life.</p><p>"I'm sorry" he whispered, a barely audible breath against the soft skin.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault" </p><p>Jeonghan wasn't looking at him, but he knew that Jisoo was smiling at him, his tender, loving and melancholic smile that he always had when he relived a painful yet important memory, like the day he left the states or the morning they learned of his infertility.<br/>Jeonghan couldn't avoid to ask himself if the last night was going to become one of those bittersweet memories.</p><p>"It was no one's fault" Jisoo added, searching for his gaze and locking eyes with him.</p><p>They had always had this privileged bond, something that transcended friendship and love and made them more similar to soulmates. They could understand each other with just a look, sometimes not even needing it to see what the other was thinking or feeling.<br/>This weird bond was doing its magic in that moment too, letting them feel what the other was feeling and understand what the other was needing.</p><p>They kissed deeply. There was no lust or passion in it, only pure sentiment and love for each other, something impossible to manifest through words but perfectly showed with actions like this. Jeonghan was holding his mate's body incredibly close to him, while Jisoo's hands had found their way to the other's face and hair, tangling themselves in the soft locks.</p><p>They only parted when a nice smell of coffee and french toast with cinnamon invaded their senses, signalling that their three dongsaeng were coming back with breakfast and a lot of positivity to push back those dark memories, at least for the moment</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm honestly so in love with Shua/Chan interactions they're just too cute </p><p>Also, you should have understood now that there's something between Jisoo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan, something they keep a secret from the others, but what could it be? 👀</p><p>Anyway, let me know what you think and, as always, thank you for all the support ♡</p><p>Last but not least, I'm still taking "commissions" on the side-story one shots so if you have any idea, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again, they have to meet their boss, but things go a little different</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think you'll like this one ;)</p><p>Again, I'm sorry if I don't reply to all the beautiful comments you send me, but sociology is a bitch and the exam is really soon. But please know that I appreciate every kudos and every comment you leave, they really motivate me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two days later when they found themselves in the Pledis CEO's office. All of them came this time, knowing that the man was probably going to throw a fit and they didn't want to leave Cheol alone to deal with that.</p><p>"So, why are you here this time?"</p><p>"We want to talk to you of something we...found out the other day" Cheol started.</p><p>"I don't have the whole day so get to the point or get out of my office and go back to practice"</p><p>"Okay. Chan's pregnant and we want to keep the pup"</p><p>Silence stretched between the pack and the dark desk of their boss, the latter still looking down to his papers as the only sign of his anger was was the growing strength with which he was gripping his pen, that soon cracked under the pressure.</p><p>"So you're telling me that you fucking knocked him up and now you want to play the little happy family?"<br/>He seethed trought gritted teeth, his eyes scanning all of them now, stopping to stare at the small younger omega. <br/>Soonyoung was quick to push Chan behind him, looking back in the eyes of their CEO.</p><p>The man shifted and went back to look at Seungcheol.</p><p>"There's no way I'm letting you do this. Get him an appointment to an abortion clinic, and quickly. And the next time you want to empty your balls in a nice ass, just use Jisoo, at least we're sure we won't have this kind of mess afterwards".</p><p>His tone didn't admit a reply, but the whole pack now was trembling with anger.<br/>The man had suggested they killed their pup and had insulted Joshua at the same time. <br/>The two omegas had shrinked under his words, Chan hugging his middle and hiding behind his alphas while Jisoo had just lowered his head in shame, gripping Jeonghan's hand tight.</p><p>It was clear he didn't see them as equal human beings but as a set of holes, their only purpose to serve and satisfy alphas. And the group was having none of that.</p><p>"No" to everyone's surprise, it was Hansol the first to react.</p><p>"No?" The CEO mocked, the grin on his face only making the pack even more furious.</p><p>"No, we won't make Chan have an abortion, we'll have the pup and you'll fucking stop talking about our omegas as inferior human beings since there's more value in one of their pinkies than in your whole body"</p><p>Everyone was shocked at the way the youngest alpha was talking to their CEO, his usual calmness now gone, replaced by absolute disgust fro the man in front of him.</p><p>"You really expect to talk to me like this and not recieve a punishment?" The CEO laughed at him</p><p>"And what can you do? Fire us? Cut our paycheck? We're the group that makes the more income in this company, you can't disband us like you did with After School or Pristin, and we already live with a low budget, we can adapt to a smaller income. You have nothing against us, you need us more than we need you so you better come to terms with the fact that we're having a pup or we'll tell the world how low of a company Pledis has become"</p><p>Had they been in a different context, the pack would have cheered and applauded Vernon, their already immense love for him bursting to even higher levels as their boss gaped at him, trying to find a response but failing at it.</p><p>"Fine, you're keeping it, but remember there will be repercussions in the future"</p><p>Hansol smirked at the seemingly empty threat and went back to his pack, passing a hand around Jisoo's shoulders</p><p>"Then, if that's all, we'll go back to practice"</p><p>He stated, already walking toward the exit as the others followed him, Seungcheol closing the door behind himself as he was the last to get out.</p><p>"That was...incredible" Minghao smiled at Hansol.</p><p>"Mhmh and a big turn on, if you ask me" Jihoon added.</p><p>"Hoonie!" </p><p>"What? You're a liar if you tell me you're not hard right now" he spat back at Soonyoung, who just blushed and mumbled an incomprehensible response.</p><p>"Seriously though, that was what he deserved" Seungcheol intervened.</p><p>Vernon had already regained his usual shyness, almost like the determinated, dominant person that took over him mere minutes before had never existed. He blushed at the comments he was receiving from his boyfriends, feeling a bit guilty but also very proud.</p><p>"Thanks for defending me Sollie" Joshua whispered planting a light kiss on his cheek and smiling at him.<br/>"And thanks for defending our pup"</p><p>They both threw a look in Chan's direction, taking in the sight of the boy buried in Jun's embrace, his shoulders shaking slightly.</p><p>"Channie, love, is everything alright?" Jeonghan asked him, his worry growing when the boy refused to look at him while Jun locked his fingers through the smaller's hair"</p><p>"Don't-don't let them take it away please" the small omega whimpered feebly against the chinese alpha's chest.<br/>"I don't want to abort. Please don't let him make me abort"</p><p>His mates felt their hearts break when they realised how actually terrified the boy was by the prospective of having to give up his pup. Chan was crying, big tears flooding his eyes and streaming down his cheeks when Jeongan made him turn his head to face him.</p><p>"I promise you pup, no one will force you to do it. Hansol was the one who spoke up today, but all of us feel the same"<br/>He kneeled in front of Chan's tummy, now covered with a comfy hoody, planting a kiss on it<br/>"You have nine alphas that love you, we'll protect you from everything baby boy, and the same goes for Kwannie, Hoonie and Shua. We love you all"</p><p>Chan had thrown himself in his hyung's arms as soon as the older had stood up again, the pack now walking toward the practice room as the maknae's breathing was slowing down, his mind now calmer.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>That same night, at dinner, they celebrated the victory on the last obstacle they had to face in order to keep the baby, everyone cheering and laughing and smiling, the anxiety and tension of the morning now completely gone.</p><p>They all then made their way to the nest (except for a slighlty drunk Jihoon, who dragged Soonyoung in the bathroom with not so caste intents), laying on the soft blankets and pillows and just chatting and talking, making plans for the future.</p><p>"What would you like to name it?" Seungkwan asked at some point</p><p>"Are we already thinking of the name? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl" Seungcheol responded, sitting up from where he was laying, his head on Minghao's lap.</p><p>"Yeah but it's better to be prepared. If you just keep on saying that we have time to think about it, you'll find yourself with a pup in your arms and no idea on how to name it"</p><p>Seungcheol rolled his eyes fondly at the always motherly way of thinking of the vocalist, but shifted his gaze toward Chan nonetheless, expecting a response from him</p><p>"Mmh...well I don't have any real ideas, but I thought it would be cute to give it a triple name? You know, since we're all its parents and we have three different nationalities in our pack, we could give it a korean, an english and a chinese name, right?"</p><p>The foreign members lit up at the suggestion of multiple names, appreciating the thought of the omega</p><p>"Oh my god that would be the best" Jun exclaimed from his spot near Seokmin, who was stroking his sides tenderly, chuckling at his hyung's excitement.</p><p>"Chinese has such cute names like Bohai, Feng, Jianyu, Minzhe and-"</p><p>"Yah, what are you, a vocabulary?" The other Chinese alpha shot at him in mandarin</p><p>"Ok Junie slow down with the chinese names, we'll help Chan chose one but not now" Wonwoo chuckled, gently pushing back Minghao on the pillows.</p><p>"Mmh I don't want to think about it right now. Honestly, that meeting with the boss was exhausting, I just want to sleep" the maknae half yawned, cuddling up close to Hansol's side, laying his head on the alpha's bare chest while the latter drew circles on his back, his other hand occupied in stroking Seungkwan's hair.</p><p>"I think it's time we all go to bed, Jisoo has collapsed about 20 minutes ago" Jeonghan offered while keeping the omega close in his arms and taking his collar off, letting him sleep more comfortably.</p><p>In that moment Soonyoung and Jihoon reappeared in the doorframe, stalking toward the nest.<br/>The omega wore only his boxers and had a sated and peaceful expression while he was carried by the dancer, his body wrapped around him like a baby koala and his eyes closed, already savouring a good sleep.</p><p>"Look who decided to join us" Mingyu teased them</p><p>"Sorry, a drunk Hoonie is a horny Hoonie and I just can't say no to a horny Hoonie"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Soon, you ain't better than me at drinking" the smaller omega mumbled, his words only half comprehensible, as he was laid down beside the tallest alpha, who was more than happy to engulf him in his arms.</p><p>Soonyoung, already wearing only his sweats, lowered himself behind the producer, spooning him.</p><p>They fell asleep like this, the omegas protected by their alphas and surrounded by their scents, feeling safer than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES GO OFF VERNON<br/>Sorry but that was so satisfying to write.</p><p>As always, I hope you liked the chapter, let me know in the comments!</p><p>I'm also taking commissions for one-shots, so if you have any idea, let me know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They tell the news to their parents.<br/>It doesn't go that well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me for the angst. This is only the start of it 👉👈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the pack had thought that their last obstacle to a happy and relaxed pregnancy was gone, destiny wasn't going to let them live that easily.</p><p>They knew they had to tell their parents, already picturing what their reactions would be at the news. Some of them couldn't wait to tell them, while others...just hoped they could never talk about it. </p><p>It was a week after the meeting with their boss when they finally managed to get all of their families in one of the Pledis building's meeting rooms. Jun's, Minghao's and Joshua's parents had flew to Korea only for the sensational news their sons had anticipated on the phone.</p><p>Their families took place around the giant table, while the pack was at one of its ends, letting the omegas sit in the centre as alphas surrounded them, standing behind and beside them.</p><p>As the head alpha, Seungcheol was the first one to speak.</p><p>"So, you're probably wondering why we've called you here today. A lot of things happened in the last two months or so" he paused, giving time to Minghao to translate his words in chinese.</p><p>"You surely already know about Seungkwan's and Hansol's presentation, but there's something more to that"</p><p>"Is something wrong with my baby?" Seungkwan's mother spoke up, a worried look in her eyes.</p><p>"No, Mrs. Boo, Seungkwan is fine, I assure you" Seungcheol explained while her son flashed her a reassuring smile.</p><p>"The problem, however, is about Chan"</p><p>"What about him?" This time it was Chan's father to ask.</p><p>The head alpha exchanged a glance with the younger omega, silently asking if he wanted to tell them himself or if he should continue on his behalf. When Chan casted his eyes down, Seungcheol understood the boy didn't want to talk, so he just looked back at their families and kept going.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong with him, just, a few weeks ago some hormonal problems, caused by the stimulation his system received from two heats and a rut, caused him to present early, about 8 month before his due date"</p><p>He paused again, waiting for the translation and a reaction.</p><p>"Please Seungcheol don't tell me you mated an underage omega" his father was massaging the sides of his head as if the thought of his son, a descendant of a pure breed alpha family, mating with a seventeen years old omega was giving him an headache.</p><p>"I did, actually, to not let him suffer further. It was my duty as the head alpha" he answered, his tone already nervous and hostile to his father's pretentious superiority</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what does this have to do with all of us? I mean, we understand that you are a pack, but this is a problem that can be solved between your families, right?" Mingyu's mom spoke up, her tone confused, but kind, similar to the one of the giant puppy they all adored.</p><p>"Well, mom, it's not really the end of it" Mingyu answered.</p><p>"There is another fact that actually regards all of you" Seungcheol continued "and that is Chan's pregnancy".</p><p>Chaos broke loose, some celebrating the good news, some yelling at them about being irresponsible idiots and others just sitting there, evaluating the pros and cons of the situation.</p><p>It all stopped, however, when Chan's father, an alpha himself, slammed his fist on the wood surface of the table, staring at his child with pure fury, the boy shrinking back in fear on his chair, putting a hand instinctively on his stomach.</p><p>"I always knew you were an irresponsible, mindless kid, but when the doctor told us you were going to become an omega, I knew it would have made you even more stupid! You're a fucking whore, you couldn't even keep your legs closed until you were eighteen and now you want us to accept a baby conceived by you letting yourself be raped by your 'beloved mates'? All you'll get from us is an abortion pill and a sterilization, see if that can finally make you a better omega"</p><p>His hateful speech was sovrasted by even more chaos than before, now loud growls coming from the alphas adding to it, but it was like Chan had tuned out everything except for his father's voice, trembling in humiliation and terror while every word burned itself in his memory forever.</p><p>Wonwoo and Jun was now standing in front of him, growling dangerously at his father, that had stood up to probably get to his kid, while Jeonghan called the security.</p><p>Their bodyguards, that had stayed out of the room, soon entered, immobilizing and taking Chan's father away while the latter still shouted insults and profanities.</p><p>A few seconds of silence followed his exit, interrupted by the kind voice of Seokmin's father.</p><p>"Channie, sweety, this isn't how we all feel about it. Actually, me and Minnie's appa are very happy about it, we can't wait to be grandpas of a perfect pup and I'm sure you're gonna by a great dad" he said, gesturing to his own omega mate</p><p>Chan looked at them confused, then looked at Seokmin, who flashed him a smile that resembled so much his omega father's one, able to ligh up the entire room.<br/>The maknae smiled back shyly and then looked back at Seokmin's family murmuring a shy but felt "Thank you Mr. Lee".</p><p>After that lots of other families expressed their happiness about the news. Seungkwan's, Jun's, Mingyu's, Jihoon's and Hansol's parents were ecstatic about the pregnancy. Some others were a little concerned about his age, but were overall ok if they decided to keep it.</p><p>"I have just one question" Jisoo's mother, a kind alpha, spoke up from beside her omega husband "are you happy?" She simply asked, directed primarily to her son, but to the whole pack as well.</p><p>"We are mom. I've never been more happy than when I'm with them and...and Channie is our little miracle, we could never give up the pregnancy" Joshua answered, a fond look in his eyes as he spoke about his family, his lovers, and his best friends.</p><p>"That's all I need to know. Chan, you have my blessing" she nodded and smiled at the dancer, receiving a bright smile and a half bow in response.</p><p>"If I may have a saying in this, I do not completely agree with what has been said until now" Wonwoo's mother intervened.</p><p>"Don't worry son, I'm not gonna insult your mate, but you know there are traditions that need to be respected. We already let you mate with four omegas, I myself had omegas to...blow off steam, but this has gone too far, you can't have a pup from him"</p><p>"I agree with what Ms. Jeon said. Seungcheol, you know you have a duty to conceive with an alpha. It's about your family, you can't just go around and have babies from omegas you'll get tired of in a few years"</p><p>Both the alphas had stirred in their spots, muscles tense from the anger they were feeling. They knew their parents would have been the most difficult to convince, their love for traditions and reputation even stronger than their love for their own sons and what made them happy.</p><p>"Mother, I'm going to say this one time, so listen to me. This pack isn't just a way to 'blow off steam' or whatever. They're my family, Chan is one of our omegas and I love him just as much as I love all of them. We've collectively decided to keep the pup so you'll become grandparents, either you like it or not. I'm not under you anymore, I'm a free adult and that is my decision, you can't do anything to make me change my mind" Wonwoo stated, his eyes determinated and his jaw set.</p><p>"I'm in the exact same position as Wonwoo, father, so you better accept the fact that I'm not gonna leave them. I am mated with alphas as much as I'm with omegas, those old traditions mean nothing to me" Seungcheol added, directed to his own family </p><p>"So you are willing to risk our whole dynasty, our bloodline, and have a possible omega pup to live a happy ever after with some sluts who happened to be on the same group as yours? Is that what you're saying?" Seungcheol's father had asked, his voice low and dangerous, walking slowly toward his son until they were mere centimetre apart, with the full intention to intimidate him.</p><p>The head alpha didn't even flinch at his words, not frightened in the least as, this time, he had a pack and a growing pup to protect, his own life and the lives of his lovers being put on the line.</p><p>"Yes, father, and if you don't want to accept this you can just disown me and walk out of my life, you won't be missed. Mother too, if she agrees with you"</p><p>Seeing he didn't scare Seungcheol anymore, realising he wasn't in front of a 10 years old anymore, but of an alpha, a strong man who wouldn't hesitate to protect his mates, Seungcheol's father backed up some steps, sending a last, disgusted look at the pack and then storming out of the room, followed by his wife.</p><p>"Oh and one more thing" his son called, before he could open the doors "you call my omegas 'sluts' once again, and I'll make your life a living hell"</p><p>After that, the man just left, even more anger building inside of him at the thought of having been defeated by his own son.</p><p>"I'm guessing you feel the same way, is that correct Wonwoo?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Very well, son. We can't support your choices, but we're sure you'll come to your senses when you'll find yourself with a worthless omega son. You'll know where to find us, then." His mother stated before walking out the room.</p><p>Needless to say, the only times they saw their son again, was on TV or YouTube.</p><p>Seungcheol's posture deflated when the last of his family left the room, his energy drained by the tension and anxiety that his father could do something to his omegas.</p><p>"Oh boys I'm so sorry this happened" Soonyoung's mom offered, her maternal instincts shouting at her to protect her son's mates.</p><p>"It's ok Mrs. Kwon, I actually feel more free now" Wonwoo chuckled </p><p>"Yeah, we...never really got along our parents" Seungcheol added, leaning on Jisoo, who had stood up to offer his support to his alpha, Jihoon doing the same with Wonwoo and letting the rapper pull him in a hug.</p><p>"So, tell us a bit more about this pup!" Seokmin's sister clapped her hands, her joyful tone and change of topic meant to distract the boys from the dramatic scene they had just witnessed.</p><p>"How long have you known? In what week are you? When's the birth due?" She bombarded them with questions, but that actually helped Chan to relax, letting them all breath in relief.</p><p>They soon started talking normally catching up on things. The maknae even let Seungkwan's sisters touch his still flat tummy, the two older girls amazed by what it was still impossible to feel, while Minghao's mother promised to send a whole box of traditional chinese methods against pains and pregnancy problems.</p><p>Chan was overwhelmed by the amount of love his mates' parents were showing him, but when they finally said their goodbyes and got back in the car to go home, thos kind words and acts only made him remember how mean and harsh his family had been to him<br/>Jeonghan, as always was the first one to realise something was wrong with him, and when Chan looked at him with teary eyes he tenderly smiled to him, pulling the boy in a thight, safe hug that Hansol soon enjoyed, keeping the omega between their two bodies and letting him cry all if his frustration and sadness at his parents' refusal. </p><p>He ended up crying himself to sleep so Jun had to pick him up and take him to the nest, stripping him to his underwear to let him be more comfortable without waking him up and, lastly, pressing a kiss on his forehead while Seungcheol laid beside him, a hand on his stomach and one under his head, letting the omega curl in the safety of his embrace.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to witness that" he said to his pack after some minutes, his eyes still on Chan.</p><p>"It's not your fault Cheollie, and neither is yours Wonwoo. We know you aren't like your families and you already proved it. Let's just forget about it and focus on Chan's father. I feel like he will be a real problem sooner or later".<br/>Jeonghan offered, cuddling close a sleepy Soonyoung.</p><p>"We'll think about it tomorrow. For now, I'm just happy about the reaction most of our parents had" Minghao smiled from his spot near Jun, the latter laying his head on the younger alpha's chest.</p><p>Everyone agreed and they all soon fell asleep, only to be awakened by Chan's usual morning sickness the day after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh I honestly feel so bad to portrait their parents like this, but then again, I need a villain and the CEO isn't enough. Forgive me :,)</p><p>For the good news, I'm done with my exam, so I'll have more time to write and possibly post more.</p><p>In the meantime, go check out the last one shot I uploaded ;)</p><p>Stay safe💜</p><p>Ps: I got so soft picturing Seokmin with two dads, he must have had the best parents to grow up so precious</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first ecography</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they received news that Chan's, Seungcheol's and Wonwoo's parents had gone back to their cities, their threats looking now powerless and useless, but Chan still couldn't push away an unsettling feeling in his chest, the sensation that something was going to happen and that it was taking its move as they had breakfast peacefully.</p><p>He knew his father had always been a possessive, brutal man, someone whose own family was afraid of, and he also knew he was determinated: he would try everything to ruin his life and get his hands on him and his baby.</p><p>The others' families had tried their best to make him feel safe and happy, giving advice for the pregnancy and gifting him things for the baby.</p><p>Jisoo's mother had even took some time to talk to him, letting him know she was glad he had been able to make her son happy despite his condition. Chan had almost cried in front of her like he had done with her son that she resembled so much.</p><p>Their friends also congratulated with them, Monsta X even surprising them with a cake to their dorm and a letter in which every member had expressed their happiness, plus a cute, messy drawing their 2 years old twins, Minjae and Minju, had done for them; Nu'est, on the other hand, had visited them during a training session, bringing their pup as well, a 5 years old girl full of energy everyone adored, the only one capable to control her being Minki, her omega father.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>They had announced the pregnancy to the public 2 weeks after the meeting with their families, stating that the early heat had needed them to take action and the pregnancy was an accident caused by the high levels of fertility of first heats.<br/>The reaction had been overall positive, only a minor part of fans criticising them for the age of the omega, although these positions had almost been silenced by the way louder flood of joy and congratulations to the pack, Twitter bursting with fans commenting and even making memes about it.</p><p>The Korean media, however, had been much harsher, defining them "irresponsible" and "careless" and the group couldn't do anything but accept that, commenting only on the fake news to prove them wrong, like some rumours that stated they had forced Chan to keep the pup.</p><p>The news had definitely created a lot of attention around them and the company was using the positive part of it by promoting their world tour and attracting more fans.<br/>They had sold out all of the korean and Japanese venues so far, so it was definitely going well.</p><p>By the time their world tour started, Chan was two months pregnant, the pup was the size of a grape and the bump still didn't show, so he didn't have a lot of problems dancing and singing like he had always done.<br/>The morning sickness was almost gone as well, replaced by weird cravings and an increased libido (about which no one was complaining). The omega had gone far enough to drag Minghao in the airplane bathroom and have him fuck him senseless, the possibility of being caught only making him more horny.</p><p>The alphas always checked on him after every song and didn't let him run around too much during encore stages, the possibility of him falling and endangering his and the pup's life much alive and more terrifying than anything else.</p><p>Chan was always in telephonical contact with his gynecologist too, who prescribed him an ecography while they were in Japan.<br/>And that was how Jisoo and Seokmin spent their only free day in Tokyo, accompanying their maknae to the clinic and staying with him through the exam. Non of them was upset about it in the least</p><p>The youngest had chosen the most calm and and supporting members, those who would hold his hand and smile at him telling him everything was going to be fine. <br/>Not that the others wouldn't have done that, but it was much more likely that they would growl at the doctor, their instincts perceiving them as a thread to their pregnant mate instead of a help.</p><p>Also, Chan knew Joshua was particularly fond of the pup that was growing inside him, his endless love showing through little things like whispering soft things against his belly while Chan was falling asleep, or always being the one at his side when he wasn't feeling well. The maknae had decided he wanted to live the pregnancy and the birth with his hyung at his side and had therefore decided he had to be present at any ecography.</p><p>With them, in the waiting room of the clinic, was also a translator, a sweet beta girl of their Japanese staff, there to tell them every word the doctor was going to say.<br/>When it was finally their turn, the doctor, an omega man in his fiftys, let them accommodate in front of his desk.</p><p>"So, you're 12 weeks pregnant, right?" He asked in Japanese, the girl at their side translating everything.</p><p>"That's correct"</p><p>"Okay, let's start then" he stated after looking at his previous exams and papers, gesturing them toward the machine.</p><p>Chan was laid on the padded bench, his mates on each side of him, holding his hands and caressing his hair as the doctor moved the hem of his shirt out of the way to leave his tummy naked, the stretched skin now showing the slightest bump, invisible if he was standing.<br/>They looked as the man squeezed some gel below his navel, the maknae flinching because of the coldness of it.</p><p>He then proceeded to press the probe against his skin as a blurr of black and white appeared on the screen before them.<br/>The doctor searched for some minutes before stopping and indicating them a point.</p><p>"Ah, here's your baby" he smiled at them "It's still very small so it was difficult to find, but it looks healthy and the size is normal at this week. Can you see it?" <br/>The three of them were looking dumbly at where the doctor was pointing, but all Chan and Seokmin could see were spots and blurs. <br/>Jisoo, however, was engrossed in scanning the screen, like he was trying to print every detail of the first image of their pup in his memory.<br/>At some point, his dongsaengs were looking at him more at the screen, finding his reaction extremely cute and moving</p><p>"Channie that...that's our pup" the oldest omega was a little breathless, too many emotions washing over him as he turned towards them, meeting their fond eyes and happy smiles.</p><p>"Well, all I see is a tv without signal, but I'm glad at least one of us sees it" Chan laughed.</p><p>"It's normal to not see anything in the first ecography, I'm just a little more used" the doctor offered gently.<br/>"You'll probably start to see the bump in a couple of weeks, I bet your alphas can't wait to coo at it" he chuckled after that and Seokmin couldn't be happier.</p><p>"Do you want me to print out some photos of the ecography?" The gynecologist asked while the alpha was helping Chan clean the clear gel on his stomach.</p><p>"Yes" came the immediate answer from Jisoo.<br/>After all, they had 10 people to show it to.</p><p>They got out of clinic and climbed in the car that was waiting for them, all pressed against each other with Chan in the middle, both Seokmin's and Jisoo's hands on his tummy and their other arm passed around his shoulders or his waist, locking him in a sweet embrace as the lavender and coconut scents mixed together, inebriating his senses.</p><p>As soon as they came back to the hotel, Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Mingyu were on them, asking to see the photos.<br/>They, like Joshua, were left speechless in front or the image of their baby growing inside of their maknae.</p><p>"Channie yo-you're amazing" Seungkwan was crying at this point and Chan still couldn't believe they were actually seeing something in the paper he handled them. But who was he to ruin their happiness?</p><p>Soonyoung came over to him and hugged him from behind, the omega melting in the sweet embrace<br/>"I can't really see anything, but Kwannie's right, you are amazing" he kissed his temple and guided him on one of the bed of the room they shared, making him lay on his chest and letting him relax, watching the others crowd around the photos</p><p>"Guys what the heck, how do you even see something?" Jihoon commented, turning the paper up and down, looking for a different perspective.</p><p>"I'm sorry but the gremlin's right. It's just a mess of black and white" Minghao agreed.</p><p>"That is because you're brutes" Jeonghan said, snatching the photos from Jihoon and trying to explain them that that particular white thing was actually their baby. He gave up after not even one minute.</p><p>"The next ones'll be more clear, I'm sure" Seungcheol said, sitting on the bed Soonyoung and Chan were curled on and caressing the omega's thighs, smiling at him.</p><p>"Mhmh. The doctor also said that in a couple of weeks the bump should start to show more" Chan chipped up happily.</p><p>"Now, that's interesting" Jun said, climbing on an armchair and dragging Seungkwan in his lap.</p><p>"That's great but we have to be more careful. Maybe you should give up some choreographies, at least the most difficult and dangerous"</p><p>"No, I ca-"</p><p>"Hansol's right Channie, we can't have you risking to fall and hurt yourself or the pup. It's for your safety, I want you to understand this"<br/>Seungcheol stated, his words kind but definitive and the omega could only lower his eyes and nod, upset but also moved by how his alphas cared for him.</p><p>"Good boy" the leader smiled, ruffling his hair and letting him relax back on his hyung's chest.</p><p>He knew their boss wasn't going to be happy about not letting Chan participate in the choreographies, always throwing a fit if one of them was ill or injured, but he really couldn't allow his pregnant mate to put himself in danger, he would overwork himself to death before letting it happen and he knew all his boyfriends agreed with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here's a very soft chapter for you + cute interactions for my lovely multi stans.</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments and if you have commissions for the one shot series!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Award month and a bit of angst</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: slight non-con. It's not long but it's there, so if it make you uncomfortable please skip the last part of the chapter.</p><p>I also use this chance to tell you that, in a few chapters, thing will get darker and angstier, even touching violence and non-con, so please proceed with caution! <br/>If you don't want to continue with the main fanfic, don't worry, I'll keep posting the side story one shots!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By december, the moth of award ceremonies and prizes, Chan had surpassed the first trimester, the skin on his belly now stretched over a quite significant baby bump, the fetus now the size of an apple.</p><p>He still had cravings for both food and sex and now hormones were affecting his mood, making him go from hyper and bubbly to sulking and sad in a matter of minutes and without any apparent reason. </p><p>Something the pack also noticed was that he craved for affection from specific members based on his mood and on the time of the day.<br/>He loved cuddling between Mingyu and Wonwoo in the morning, sometimes even riding one of them, while he preferred the omegas' company when he was feeling insecure or sad. He often seeked comfort in the oldest three, sneaking in their bed at night like a baby would with its parents.<br/>During interviews he tended to hide behind Jun and Soonyoung and when he was happy he often looked for Hansol and Seokmin, leaving the poor Minghao as the one who had to recieve all of his frustration and sometime unjustified anger, his patient demeanor used to let the maknae let out his feelings and calm him down afterwards.</p><p>One of these fits was thrown at him before the first of the many ceremonies they had to face at the end of the year, Chan complaining and crying in frustration because the head alpha had categorically forbid him to perform.</p><p>"I mean I could at least sing, right? The pup doesn't affect my fucking vocal chords, but NOOUU I'm a little, weak omega who can't even bear the pressure of the stage because I'm """"emotionally unstable"""""", like performing isn't what I've done all my life"</p><p>The chinese boy listened to him patiently, drinking his tea and abandoning his book. He was prepared for what was coming next.</p><p>In less than 10 seconds Chan's eyes flooded with tears, his lower lips trembling as he asked his hyung with a broken voice</p><p>"Why am I a little weak omega, hyung? Why can't I even bear the pressure? Why did this happen to me?" </p><p>The sight was just as cute as it was heartbreaking, but the alpha was used to it: after the anger always came the sadness, the omega spilling an insane amount of crocodile tears and getting the topic on an existential level.<br/>Minghao let out a soft sigh and opened his arms to pull the boy he loved so much in his lap, keeping him against his chest and leaning down to kiss his tears away.</p><p>"You know we don't consider you weak Channie. But your state objectively makes your daily life difficult, let alone a performance that always drains a normal body. Cheol-hyung said those things to protect you and make sure you don't overwork yourself" he offered, his tone gentle and soft, like he was talking to a kid.</p><p>"Now, now, stop crying pup, you know the baby can feel your emotions right?"</p><p>A sniffle "Really hyung?"</p><p>"That's what my mom told me so that's what chinese medicine told her. And chinese medicine is never wrong" they chucked at Minghao's solemn tone, the alpha relieved that his mate was feeling better, his tears slowly drying.</p><p>"So, will you be a good boy and wait for us during the shows? You can still come to see your friends and recieve the awards, you just won't perform".</p><p>Chan reluctantly nodded his head, still curled on Minghao's lap and looking like leaving the warmth of his body was the last thing he wanted.<br/>So the alpha let him stay, kissing his hair and going back to his book, mindlessly stroking the omega's hips as the younger dozed off to sleep.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>Needless to say, the MAMAs had been a torture for his tired, stressed body, the frustrating long wait and the anxiety for his mates' performance mixing with the first insecurities about his body, enviying the lean, fit frames of his idol colleagues and enviying their flat bellies.</p><p>However, he sat still, him and the other omegas surrounded protectively by their pack, and when his members had to go on stage, they left him with Mosta X, their friends being the only alphas Seungcheol trusted around his omegas.<br/>They could finally congratulate with him in person and even Chan cooed at the reaction their head alpha, the big, bulky, scary Hyunwoo, had at the sight of his swelled belly. The singer melted as he touched the bump and was reminded of the time Kihyun was pregnant, immediately starting to tease the omega for another pup.</p><p>"Like hell" was the short, venomous answer and his alphas immediately dropped the topic, all of them scared of their feisty mate.</p><p>Chan cheered happily when his pack returned to their seats, waving at Monsta x with the promise to meet each other later at the after party and bowing respectfully at every other idol he found on his way.</p><p>He went on stage to recieve the prizes they won, his pack showing him off by letting him stay in the front and hinting to his tummy by always laying a hand on it.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>The afterparty was always a lot of fun. <br/>They were far from cameras and fans and they could let go of the rigid etiquette that was imposed on them, greeting and joking around with each other.</p><p>Of course, Seventeen and Monsta X immediately started to hug and laugh together, Soonyoung and Jooheon already challenging each other in a drinking competition.<br/>Kihyun and Hyungwon greeted Seungkwan who was soon reached by Seokmin and Minghao.<br/>Jeonghan and Seungcheol, along with Chan, who was constantly kept close to the head alpha, were having a drink with Hoseok, while Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jihoon had took off to greet BTS and Got7<br/>Jun was chatting happily with Wayv in their mother tongue, the boy always happy to speak chinese with someone. In the same way, Vernon and Jisoo were having a conversation with Mark and Jonny from Nct in english.</p><p>Lots of idols, both males and females, alphas and omegas, had stopped by to express their happiness for the pregnancy, the most enthusiastic being Twice, the only omega girls group, and BTS, who had to drag an almost drunk Jimin away from Chan as the older singer started to tell him about the birth of his boy in every single detail. Namjoon had to excuse himself and his mate to the bathroom with a sheepish smile and an embarrassed bow, the scene making Chan chuckle a little, before he was distracted by a little accident.</p><p>In the afterparty were admitted the idols' pups too and it was a joy so see the three years old son of BTS running around with Monsta X's twins, at least until one of them fell and Minhyuk and Chankhyun had to cheer him up by rocking him in their arms and feeding him sweets, of course keeping the last detail secret to Kihyun.<br/>The fact had caused a little commotion, the various groups cooing at the cuteness of the pups and asking if they were ok, so no one noticed when Jihoon left with an alpha in the direction of a quite secluded hallway, the man talking to him about music and producing songs, interested in his skill.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>When the caos had died a little, Mingyu had turned around in the direction he had left the small omega</p><p>"Did you see how cute that was Ji-" he froze mid phrase, looking around and trying to find his mate.</p><p>"Hoon? Hyung where are you?" He called out a little louder.</p><p>"Hyung, did you see Jihoon-hyung?" He asked Wonwoo, but the older only shook his head.</p><p>In that exact moment, came bursting through the door of the hall a breathless Jimin, the drunkish haze and slurred voice from before now gone, replaced by fear and anxiety.</p><p>"S-seungcheol-ssi" he addressed the head alpha of Seventeen, ignoring the stares he received from all the other groups.</p><p>"Jihoon, your omega, is being harassed in the hallway in front of the bathrooms. Ther-there's an alpha with him...he's touching him but I-I couldn't fight him"</p><p>The omega hadn't even finished the sentence before Seungcheol, along with Minghao, Mingyu and Soonyoung were sprinting out of the hall, the head alpha barking to the others to stay with the omegas and protected them.</p><p>Other alphas from different groups didn't hesitate to run behind them, in case they need a hand. Hyunwoo and Hoseok were on their heels and soon Jungkook, Jackson and Jongin followed them.</p><p>What Seungcheol saw before him when he arrived in the semi-dark hallway made him see red, his hands aching to press themself on the bastard's throat for what he was doing to his omega.</p><p>The guy had Jihoon's small frame pinned to the wall, one of his hands keeping his wrists bound together, while the other had already slipped under the hem of the omega's briefs, his finger already buried deep in his hole judging by the motion of his hand, spreading him apart for later penetrating him against his will. To make sure Jihoon couldn't scream, he had stuffed his tie in his mouth, and everything that came out of his throat were muffled whimpers of pain and desperation, panic visible from miles away on his face.</p><p>Seungcheol didn't hesitate one second before marching straight to the man and planting a bones cracking punch on his jaw, helped by the bastard's late reaction caused by both alcohol and concentration on the body under him.</p><p>His fingers slipped out of Jihoon's hole and his hand let go of the omega's arms, the latter not hesitating one second before running in Soonyoung's safe arms, now tears flooding down his cheeks because of the trauma.</p><p>He sobbed in his alpha's shoulder, the dancer holding him thight, as their leader pushed the guy against a wall, his lips stretched over his fangs in a dangerous snarl and his eyes dark worh anger</p><p>"C'mon man, he's just a fucking omega, fucking buy a new one if you want, you can find good holes at nice prices these da-" </p><p>Wrong choice of words. The growling alpha landed another punch in the other's stomach, making him bend down in pain and sending him on the floor with a last blow to his back.</p><p>It took Mingyu and Jackson to tear him off of the now unconscious body on the floor as he was starting to block his airways with his hands. Not that they didn't enjoy seeing the guy suffer, they were just concerned about the repercussions their friend would suffer if he actually killed him.</p><p>Seungcheol had gone completely feral and it took them a good ten minutes to make him relax, the alpha refusing to calm down until the little, trembling frame of his omega was nudged against his chest.<br/>Jihoon was still sniffling softly, something unusual for the strong, dominant omega and that was exactly what made Seungcheol stop thrashing and look down at his mate, every homicidal thought replaced by the need to engulf his distressed baby in his arms and keeping him safe. And that's exactly what he did.</p><p>Both him and Jihoon fell on the floor, exhausted by the events and the strong emotions they had gone through. The leader pulled his mate in his lap and let him rest against his chest, caressing his hair and murmuring <br/>"It's over Hoonie, it's done. I'm here, alpha's here baby, I'll protect you".</p><p>They stayed like that for several minutes, their scents going from angry and distressed to safe and calm as Minghao kneeled in front of them and kissed all of Jihoon's face while holding his hand.<br/>Soonyoung wa standing beside them, his protective instinct telling him to watch over his mates in case another threat came.</p><p>Junkook and Jongin, in the meantime had dragged the guy back to his feet and were guiding him toward the security guards that had just arrived, while the other alphas, Mingyu included, walked towards the hall to let everyone know what had happened and that they were all fine.</p><p>Needless to say, everyone was shocked by the news, the omegas scared and the alphas angry, some even letting out growls as they pulled their omegas and pups closer to them.</p><p>Jeonghan had Chan in his lap, the couple sat on a small sofa, and the omega was the only thing keeping him from sprint out of the room and run to his baby. He nuzzled Chan's cheek in search for comfort, the younger kissing him and stroking his cheeks, letting his mate do the same with his tummy.</p><p>After some minutes, the pack saw their mates coming through the door. Seungcheol wanted to pick Jihoon up but the omega had fiercely forbid him to do that, thinking it would be humiliating and therefore wanting to walk on his own. The head alpha had then resigned to hold him close to his body by the waist, while Minghao walked on his other side.</p><p>The reached for their pack and Seungkwan immediately threw himself on the producer, holding him tight.<br/>In the meantime, Soonyoung was talking to their managers, telling them to prepare the cars to go home, and Seungcheol was speaking with the packs that had helped them</p><p>"Thank you so much for your help, before. I'm sorry for my behaviour, I don't know what got me, but I wasn't reasoning".</p><p>"It's normal Cheol" Jaebeom, the head alpha of Got7, spoke up "you're an alpha who saw his mate in distress and danger, so you went feral to protect him. It would have happened to every one of us, even the more experienced ones"</p><p>Everyone nodded at his words and Seungcheol couldn't do anything but bow and thank him again. He then announces they were going home earlier than they thought, seeing how Jihoon was still tense and anxious around so many people.<br/>They all nodded in understanding, so, after saying goodbye to their closer friends, they moved to leave.</p><p>"S-Seungcheol-ssi" came a small voice behind him. The alpha turned to see Jimin, his pup held close to his chest and playing with his earrings, while his father had a nervous expression on his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't intervene before, I-I was going to the bathroom and I heard the guy saying terrible things but I didn't have t-the courage to...so I ran away but I let him touc-"</p><p>"Jimin-ssi, it's ok" Seungcheol smiled. In the end the omega's help had been the most useful since it allowed them to find Jihoon before it was too late and the head alpha was extremely grateful for that.<br/>"You really helped us tonight and you did good to not engage with him, he could have hurt you. You did the right thing, so please don't feel sorry. Now, go back to you pack, I think I saw Taehyung looking for you" the older offered, ruffling the hair of the pup Jimin was holding and making the boy laugh.</p><p>The singer smiled happily at the gesture and bowed one last time before running back to his mates and letting Seungcheol catch up with his.</p><p>Unfortunately, this episode was just a taste of what was going to happen to his pack in just a few months, but, of course, none of them could predict that as they climbed in the cars, holding each other tightly and drifting off to sleep on their way home</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy this and the next chapter cuz shit is going to hit the fan real soon :)</p><p>Anyway, hope my fellows multi stans enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!</p><p>Stay safe and, as always, don't hesitate to tell me if you have requests and commissions for my spin off series! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically smut with a hint of fluff at the end ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok it's really difficult to incorporate smut chapters with the plot and I was indecisive about putting this in the main fic or in the spin off series, but since I inserted things about the pregnancy, I thought it would be better here :)</p><p>Enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the pregnancy, came small bits of happiness and huge bits of discomfort. At least for the omega.<br/>Chan had been told the 9 months weren't going to be easy and he thought he was ready for them. I mean, he was strong, resilient and determinated, to the point it was almost impossible to make him change his mind.</p><p>But he could never prepare himself for the acute pains in his back, the dull ache and swelling of his feet and the ugly stretchmarks that were forming on his sides, the thin, white stripes of skin going from his navel to almost his back, more and more forming as the months went by and the belly grew.</p><p>His alphas did their best to relieve both his physical and emotional discomfort, always offering him to massage his back and legs and constantly telling him how beatiful he was. For some time the insecurity had caused Chan to not even show himself in front of the others without a shirt on, always finding excuses to avoid sex and showering at ungodly hours to be sure to not meet anyone on the way from the bathroom to his bed or the nest.</p><p>Oh and let's not forget about his chest. <br/>Around the sixth month, his nipples had started to become itchy and puffy and soon they noticed the swelling of his breasts. </p><p>One night, Chan had just gotten out of the shower, wearing only his boxers and ruffling his hair with a towel, only to find out his mates were actually awake and waiting for him in his room. The plan was to talk to him, letting him know they loved him and adored his body, even if he seemed to forget that </p><p>However, none of the alphas could resist the sight of their young, pregnant and shirtless mate, still dripping wet and looking flustered and shy.<br/>Their excitement only grew when Jun got up, fascinated by the younger's breasts and unable to stop himself from touching.</p><p>"Hy-hyung what are you doing?" Chan was blushing hard now, trying to push away his alpha's greedy hands but failing at it.</p><p>"They're soooo soft...like, I could sleep on these" the chinese alpha stated, looking back at his pack with his hands still planted on the sensitive nipples<br/>The alphas were starting to lose focus and even the omegas were fascinated by the sight, but the situation got completely out of control when Jun gave a little too rough grope at Chan's chest, causing a drop of milk to leak out and trickle down his puffy chest and round belly.</p><p>The omega had tried to cover himself, blushing even more than before and squirming under their eyes, but his attempts had been useless.</p><p>Soonyoung was on him in seconds, pinning him down on the bed with his weight and sucking at his neck, lowering his mouth further down, until he gave a harsh, painful bite to his nipple, causing more milk to leak out. He licked the stripe of white liquid with a twisted smirk, looking Chan in the eyes as the omega became even more flustered and started to whine to get free.<br/>This time, it was Hansol who locked his wrists in one of his hands, his eyes also darkened from lust and arousal. </p><p>Hands from all of his mates started to grope, touch and squeeze at his chest, the slightly round breasts looking like ripe fruits, leaking sweet juice which his mates were eager to taste.</p><p>"S-stop please -AH- nngh please, it hurts"</p><p>Of course, his begging went unheard while at least two pairs of hands were tugging at his underwear, letting the boxers slide down his lean legs, fingers gripping his thighs to keep them spread open while others probed at his entrace.</p><p>The only part of his body where touches were delicate and careful was his belly, the alphas never leaving marks on it and caressing the bump sweetly, a stark contrast to the groping, biting and bruising that was going on all over his body.</p><p>"G-guys nngh pl-please stop f-for a second" <br/>No one listened to Chan.</p><p>"Guys -ah aaaah- al-alphas" still no reaction.</p><p>The omega decided then to do what definetly would have caught their attention.</p><p>"Yellow" he said and in less than a second his arms were freed, hands and mouths leaving his body as he saw Jeonghan's worried face above his eyes.</p><p>"Baby what's wrong? Did we hurt you? Are you uncomfortable?? I'm sorry baby boy we didn't mea-"</p><p>"Hyung. I'm fine, I said it because you weren't listening to me" he reassured them, blushing heavily and casting his eyes down before speaking again<br/>"I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm ok wi-with you fucking me and playing with my...tits. Only, j-just be a little more gentle, I'm worried about the pup and...that you could hurt it if you are rough...also, we haven't been doing this for a while s-so just be careful ok?"</p><p>The whole pack cooed at the sight of their mate, so shy and flustered, always so caring about the baby and his belly.</p><p>"Don't worry baby, we'll be delicate" Wonwoo kissed him on his inner thigh from where he had his legs hooked on his shoulders.</p><p>The alphas went back to torture his body, this time without bites or scratches that could hurt the omega, only pressing on the nipples to let more milk come out, promptly licked by hungry and lustful mouths.</p><p>Wonwoo had gone back to finger him open, spending a lot more time than usual in the foreplay and only when Chan could finally take four fingers he deemed his hole ready.</p><p>The rapper was the first to slowly sink in his entrance, letting the omega adapt to his size before start moving. His thrusts weren't harsh and his pace wasn't in any way fast or punishing. On the contrary, he slowly pulled out, leaving just the tip inside, only to bury himself deep and slowly back, bringing no less pleasure to himself and the omega then when he went hard and fast.</p><p>Chan, in the meantime had his hands tangled in Jeonghan's and Minghao's hair, the two sucking greedily at his nipples and around them, marking his round breasts red and purple while savouring the sweet, thick milk that came out of them. Chan definitely wasn't protesting, being those two buttons of skin one the most sensible areas of his body, taking a lot of pleasure from both being fucked and being tortured in this way.</p><p>The sight was just exhilarating and it prompted Wonwoo to pick up a faster pace, not violent but not so delicate either. Chan's body started to be jolted up every time the alpha hit his prostate and at some point Mingyu had closed his hand around his already leaking cock, sending the omegas insane.</p><p>The restless stimulation soon had him crying out in pleasure, releasing on his own tummy.<br/>Wonwoo followed quite quickly with a low growl, leaving a last kiss on the tip of the omega's belly before pulling out. This time they let Chan rest for some minutes before Seungcheol pulled him on his lap, making him straddle his waist and lowering his hips down on his achingly hard cock.</p><p>"You set the pace baby" was all the alpha said after kissing him slowly and deeply.</p><p>Chan nodded and, after a few seconds, he started to move his hips up and down, bracing himself against his head alpha, an hand on his wide chest to support his weight and the other curled on the underside of his round tummy.</p><p>"Mmmh feel so good pup, keep going" the older sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard, his hands on Chan's hips to help him move and stabilizes him, a tender, loving gesture.</p><p>The maknae picked up a quite fast rhythm, adding a rotation to his hips and effectively making a rocking motion for his belly, something the gynecologist had said the pup loved to recieve, even in the prenatal stages.</p><p>And he finally felt it.</p><p>He froze, his thighs supporting him halfway down Seungcheol's cock, the alpha sending him a questioning look.</p><p>"Why did you stop prince?"he asked but Chan just kept looking down at the bump.</p><p>"Hyung did you feel that?" </p><p>"Feel wha-"</p><p>Now he understood why his omega was focused on his belly.</p><p>"Oh my god. OH MY GOD CHANNIE THAT WAS..."</p><p>"What's all the fuss about?" Jun asked, interrupting a heated kiss with Seungkwan. </p><p>"GUYS THE PUP JUST KICKED" </p><p>It was clear how the head alpha was having problems to contain his excitement, smiling widely and making frantic movements with his hands. He delicately helped Chan get off of his lap so everyone could touch and feel their baby. </p><p>Sex could wait.</p><p>Chan, on the other hand, was almost afraid to touch his own belly, his hand stilled just a centimeters above it, until Jisoo's fingers covered his own, letting his palm rest on the soft skin of his tummy.</p><p>"It's ok Channie, it's normal. The pup's just claiming some attention...reminds me of someone" the older omega offered, hugging him from behind and making the younger chuckle while relaxing his back on his hyung's chest and letting his mates stroke his tummy tenderly, the most loving gazes in their eyes.</p><p>Everyone just stayed like that for several minutes, in silence, waiting to feel the baby kick and stretch furthermore the skin of Chan's tummy, cooing everytime the pup manifested his presence.<br/>At least until Hansol spoke up.</p><p>"Soooo...now can I put headphones on it?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...yeah...don't ask me what demon possessed me while I wrote this but here it is.<br/>Hope you liked it😅</p><p>Little note: I'll be to a friend's house for three days and, since we hardly see each other,  I want to focus on her and kind of neglect my phone as much as possible, so I probably won't post in the next days.<br/>Don't worry though, I'm not leaving this! I'll be just a little slower to update chapters and oneshots :)</p><p>Hope you have a nice day and a wonderful week, stay safe everyone ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start to go downhill for the pack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: violence and sexual harassment, please proceed with caution.<br/>If you don't want to read the whole chapter, I'll put a brief suary of it at the end of the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy, rainy morning when their normal life was shattered in pieces.</p><p>The pack didn't have any schedule for the day so everyone was just relaxing in the dorm, all of them at home since the sky had been pouring heavy rain down for at least 4 hours.</p><p>Mingyu and Jun were in the kitchen, the taller trying to teach him how to make plain, simple pasta but the chinese seemed to have a mental block about anything that regarded pans and food, risking to set the pot on fire every five mimutes</p><p>Jeonghan was relaxing on the sofa, reading a book while a 6 months pregnant Chan laid on his chest, napping lightly while the alpha stroked his belly.</p><p>Seungkwan was in the nest with Wonwoo, the two indulging themself in a sweet make out session and dragging a still sleepy Minghao to joyn them as soon as the dancer woke up.</p><p>On the second floor, Hansol and Seungcheol were playing video games. The head alpha kept Jisoo in his lap, the american curled up against his chest and watching them insult each other for the war game they were playing. </p><p>Finally, Jihoon was in his room just relaxing with his headphones on, listening to music or maybe to block out the lewd noises that came out of the bathroom where Seokmin and Soonyoung were showing together.</p><p>The two in the kitchen, who had long given up about food, were the first ones to hear the knock on the door. <br/>They weren't expecting anyone and their managers had said no surprise schedule would come out of the blue, so they were surprised.<br/>Maybe it was just their neighbor asking for something.</p><p>Jun got up and stalked to the door. The alpha paled when he found himself face to face with at least ten or eleven police officers.</p><p>He must have looked really confused when he asked "H-how can I help you officer?".<br/>Not that they had anything to hide, but it was a bit scary for anyone to find a whole police squad on their doorstep.</p><p>The one who seemed the captain held up a paper.<br/>"We were told that in this house have been going on several episodes of domestic violence such as beatings and rapes toward omegas, one of which is still underage. This is a notice to appear in front of a judge for all the alphas that live here and this" he said, holding up another sheet of paper while Jun's trembling hands retrieved the first one "is a restrain order. The alphas: Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao and Chwe Hansol won't be allowed in an area closer than three meters to the omegas: Hong Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, Boo Seungkwan and Lee Chan. We're here to take the omegas and bring them to a safe location your company has defined"</p><p>While the officer was talking Mingyu had reached his mate, taking in what the man was saying and struggling to believe that was happening to them.</p><p>"I'm sorry officer, b-but there must be a mistake. We have four omegas, but we've never laid a finger in them, let alone rape th-"</p><p>"Sir, bring the omegas here and do not oppose us, or we'll have to use force. We have orders to attend"</p><p>"What's happening here?" Jeonghan approached them, a worried look on his face, his instincts screaming at him to protect his mates at all costs.</p><p>"They want to take the omegas away from us" Jun explained, tears of anger, fear and frustration swelling in his eyes.</p><p>"Sir, gather the omegas here or we'll have to break through, this is the last notice", the policeman said, his tone starting to sound irritated.</p><p>"No, wait, this is a huge mis-" the singer didn't have time to finish the sentence because the squad broke through their threshold and marched quickly to search the entire house.</p><p>Jeonghan's heart dropped when he saw Chan's small frame struggling against the hold an officer had on his wrists, his force useless against the huge alpha that was holding him.</p><p>"Channie!" He made to launch forward, determined to rip his mate from the man and hold him close until this nightmare was gone. However, hands were on him before he could make anything, pushing him against the closest wall and twisting his arms behind his back.<br/>He couldn't care less about it when he saw frightened tears streaming down his pup's eyes</p><p>"Hyung? What's happening?" He tried to wiggle free but he couldn't do anything when he was pushed to his knees.</p><p>"Please, at least be delicate with him, can't you see he's pregnant?" Mingyu's begging went unheard while the officer cuffed Chan's hands on his front and held him by his collar, both restraining him physically and threatening to pull the chocker if any of them made a move, effectively cutting his airways.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Wonwoo wa enjoying the show of Seungkwan and Minghao lazily making out above him when the door of the nest room burst open, two officers with heavy gear and protections coming in, marching towards them.</p><p>The two alphas didn't waist time asking questions. Their instincts immediately alerted them of a danger and before the two officers could reached them, Minghao had Seungkwan behind him, gripping his arm and keeping him close, while Wonwoo stood up to protect them both. He was an alpha, but he was also a hyung, he had to protect both his donsaengs.</p><p>"Hand the omega over or we'll have to take him by force. It's for his safety" one of the policemen said, already sounding irritated and impatient.</p><p>"Seungkwan is already safe" was all Wonwoo responded, but before he could add anything, a strong punch hit him in the stomach. He bent over in pain, but didn't fall, still standing to protect his family from harm.</p><p>The next hit cough him in the face, making his jaw throb in sharp pain, while the other officer sent him to the ground with a kick to his knees.</p><p>Wonwoo was down, still conscious, but almost unable to move from the pain, while the two officers got closer to Minghao and Seungkwan.</p><p>"P-please officers don't hurt us, stop hitting him, please" the omega was crying, the sight of his beloved mate beaten so brutally scaring him.</p><p>"Get the fuck away from our omega you piece of shit" the chinese hissed through gritted teeth, a dangerous growl leaving his throat.<br/>His scent, usually a sweet green tea, was now sour with anger and, if you smelled carefully, a hint of fear</p><p>He was a trained dancer and a master of martial arts, but when your opponents were twice you in size and covered in bulletproof vests, there wasn't much that a few kick could do.</p><p>He fought with all of his force when one of them gripped his arm, pulling him aside to get to Seungkwan, still curled up on himself on the sheets of the nest and crying, begging to let his alphas go.</p><p>Minghao tried to get free from the grip on his shoulder, but the man above him twisted his arm behind his back, threatening him to break it if he didn't stop fighting.</p><p>Wonwoo was struggling to get up, while the youngest between them had started to kick and punch to not let the second officer near him. Of course if was useless.</p><p>The stranger alpha cuffed Seungkwan's hands and got a grip on his hair, pulling and making him scream out in pain and fear. He dragged him out of the nest and into the living room, where other four of his mates were already restrained.</p><p>The policeman pushed him next to Chan, the both of them scared and trembling, the sight breaking their alphas' hearts.</p><p>After Seungkwan, the second officer came out restraining a still growling but hurt Wonwoo and a raging Minghao, that soon stopped fighting at the sight of their mates, immobilized and threatened. </p><p>"You can't do this. You can't threaten us like this, you're just fucking pieces of shit" Jeonghan growled out. But the men seemed to pay him no mind while the noises that came from upstairs were anything but reassuring.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>On the second floor, Jihoon was the first omega they found. They dragged him out of his room without too much trouble since there was no alpha to defend him. The boy, however, gave them a hard time, so much that it took two of the policemen to keep a hold on him.<br/>This pulled a little, proud smirk on his alphas' lips when they pushed the producer downstairs, but after seeing his mates in those conditions even the feisty omega stopped fighting.</p><p>The last one was Jisoo. The two alphas with him had heard the fuss and their protective instincts had immediately kicked in, Hansol standing up to face the door and Seungcheol doing the same while pulling Joshua behind him, the singer clinging to his shirt. </p><p>"Cheol...what's going on?" He asked, his tone quivering from fear.</p><p>"I don't know baby, but we're here, you're safe" he promised, though he himself wasn't sure about the last part. What he was sure about was that he would fight restlessly before giving his mate up to anyone who wanted to take him.</p><p>The door bursted open, four officers coming in.<br/>"Hand the omega over and no one will get hurt"</p><p>"What are you doing in our house and why do you want our omegas?"</p><p>"You must be the head alpha of the pack" one of the men stated, a cocky smirk on his lips as he eyed up and down the body behind Seungcheol.</p><p>"I am" he said, covering more of Jisoo's frame.</p><p>"Well, you should have thought better before raping your omega whores and breeding the underage bitch downstairs. His parents didn't seem too happy about it."</p><p>Hansol tried to launch forward to settle a good punch on the guy, but one of the others quickly hit him in the stomach.</p><p>"C'mon, hand over the doll over there and no one will get hurt"</p><p>Jisoo had started crying when Hansol had doubled in pain, his body giving up under him while the head alpha still tried to protect him.<br/>He didn't want anyone else of his boyfriends to suffer because of him.</p><p>"I-I'm coming. I'll follow you, but please don't hurt them" he said, stepping out from behind Seungcheol, the latter giving him a shocked look and trying to hold him back.</p><p>"Jisoo, no, we didn't do anything wrong, they have no right to take you"</p><p>"I know but Hansol was hit and I don't want you to hurt yourself only to defend me" he said, looking at his mate in the eyes, tears streaming down his face while he stepped away from the hold of his sweet alpha.</p><p>"Shua-hyung..." Hansol was getting back up, and the omega sent him an apologetic, sad smile. </p><p>"Shua? Joshua? So you're the whore that has two marks on his neck" the officer from before said, his mocking tone hitting the alphas nerves. He pulled Jisoo closer by gripping his wrists and then his waist, leaning in the omega's personal space only to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"You know, at my town it's said that only a certain kind of omegas have two mating bites. Are you that kind of omega, Shua?" </p><p>Jisoo had his eyes closed, just praying to make the moment pass faster, feeling nauseous by the tone of the man, his hands on his waist and his closeness, his body refusing anything that was happening to it.</p><p>He heard his alpha growl louder but before he could look at them, he was dragged out of the room, the officer landing a slap on his ass while he pulled his collar loose and let it fall on the floor. Jisoo felt hand tearing and pulling at the material of his shirt, touching his skin and leaving marks on his body.<br/>He was dragged down the stairs and pushed to the floor.</p><p>Joshua just wanted to disappear. He was kneeling on the floor, without his collar, crying and trembling in fear, trying to cover his thighs with his ripped shirt, tore to shreds by the men while they were forcing him out of the room and now leaving one of his shoulder and part of his chest exposed.<br/>As if this wasn't enough, a bunch of unknow alphas were staring at him, their eyes and smirks revealing that they liked the sight.</p><p>"Jeon! I fucking told you, this is no place for your useless, sadistic games. Why the fuck is he reduced like this?" The head of the squad, actually angry for the condition Jisoo was in, addressed the officer.</p><p>"Well, sir, he has two mating marks, he's clearly a worthless whore so I figured I would treat him like one" he answered, crouching down behind Jisoo and gripping his jaw, maneuvering his head to expose his neck to the amused stares of the officers.<br/>His mates, however, weren't that happy about it.</p><p>"Let him go you fucking bastard!" Jeonghan had managed to free himself from the officer's grip and was now lauching toward his mate.</p><p>No one could stop him from hitting the sadistic alpha with all of his force, sending him on the floor before wrapping Jisoo in his arms, both the omega and alpha crying and clinging to each other. </p><p>Seungcheol, along with Hansol, Soonyoung and Seokmin, was coming downstairs in that moment and he too lowered himself in front of Jisoo, only to then look at his omegas, all of them afraid and kneeling, forced in submission by violence and humiliation.</p><p>They had ripped the collars off of their throat, well awarew that the only ones who could do that were the omega's alphas, but uncaring of that unspoken rule.<br/>Chan had his arms around his tummy, while Jihoon and Seungkwan leaned on either side of him.</p><p>It was just too much for Seungcheol. It was too much for any of them: the omegas that were crying and the alphas that were still struggling and trying to fight back.</p><p>"Stop" came the whisper from the head alpha's lips.</p><p>"Just stop all of this" he stood up and looked the chief officer in the eyes.</p><p>"Your accuses on us are false, but even though you had to do this, you could have done it without violence, without degrading my mates"</p><p>"That wasn't part of the work, Mr. Choi, it was just the twisted game an undisciplined officer likes to play, and I apologise for it".</p><p>"I just want them to stop suffer. So if you're really sorry about what that piece of shit did, you're going to finish your work and take our mates away, but you're going to treat them in a human and respectful way. Don't beat them, don't insult them and don't force them...especially the pregnant one" he said, looking defeated and sad, but knowing he had priorities and his priority right now was to keep the omegas safe from further pain, not them fighting to get them back. They would do that in a second moment.</p><p>"You have my word that they will be safe and treated respectfully, Mr. Choi"</p><p>The head alpha gave a single nod, turning to his omegas and crouching in front of them, stroking their cheeks quickly before the policemen made them stand up.</p><p>"We'll bring you home, I promise. We love you"</p><p>The omegas followed the officers, until only Jisoo was left, now wearing Mingyu's sweatshirt.<br/>He clinged to Seungcheol while begging him to not let him go. Even the policemen let them be for a brief minute, seeing the desperation in both of their eyes.</p><p>"Please Cheol, please I'm afraid. I can't do this, I can't protect them. Don't let me go, don't let any of us go"</p><p>"Shua, I have to. We'll bring you home safe, I promise you. I need you to be brave pup, I know you're strong, you can take care of them until we can do it"</p><p>Jisoo tried to say something else, but at that point, the omega was tore away from the safe embrace of his mate and guided out of the house, under the pouring rain and in a car, beside Chan's trembling frame.<br/>They held each other as the car took off, trying to find comfort words for each other, but their minds staying blank.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>In the house, when the last officer left, Seungcheol closed the door behind him, sliding to the floor with a broken sob he had kept in until now.</p><p>"I can't believe you did this. I can't believe you betrayed them and us like that, Cheol" anger, delusion and sadness were battling each other inside Jeonghan's voice.</p><p>"Han I...I was trying to-"</p><p>"Potect them? You can't protect them If you can't be close to them, if you can't even see them! It's not letting them go how you protect them. They are not safe out of this house, out of our arms and you know it. But you let them go anyway"<br/>That said, Jeonghan rushed up the stairs, soon followed by the other alphas, all of them either crying or trembling with anger, except for Seokmin, always sweet and caring Seokmin, who sat down next to his leader, letting him sob in his shoulder while he himself felt the realisation of what just happened sink on him, letting out the first tears that soon became a waterfall of sadness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary: the omegas get taken away from the police for "their safety" 'cause someone told the police they were being abused and beaten. The alphas oppose the false accusations, but in the end, the omegas are taken by the police and Cheol blames himself </p><p> </p><p>...I'm so sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The situations develops and some things about the dark past of the 95 line gets revealed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: explicit mention of past rape + degrading comments, please proceed with caution if these themes make you uncomfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan, Jisoo, Jihoon and Seungkwan were taken to the other side of the city, about 40 minutes by car from their previous dorm.<br/>They were still shocked and scared for what had just happened, the trauma of being separated from their mates in such a brutal way still painful.</p><p>They were left in front of an apartment complex, where one of their staff showed them the way to their new house.</p><p>"Your apartment is on the third floor. It already has furniture and everything you need and tomorrow morning some staff will be sent to your previous dorm to take your things such as clothes and personal belongings. One of your managers will pick you up in the mornings, the training sessions are suspended until the court's sentence, but you still have to record and produce music, though separated from the rest of the group"<br/>The beta was explaining everything, but they couldn't concentrate on a single word he said. They were looking around, feeling unsettled and confused by the new surroundings.</p><p>When they entered the apartment, however, their attention was focused on a single person.<br/>Chan's parents were in the living room, waiting for them, but it was his father that towered over them, claiming their attention.</p><p>"D-dad? What...what are you doing here?" The omega asked, hugging his middle as to hide the bump. Jihoon, feeling the threat the man represented for their mate and pup, stood in front of the maknae, ready to snap the man's jaw if he only dared to get too close.</p><p>"Just making sure those brutes don't touch you again. They already took your virginity, which represented most of your value, but I'll try to save what's left. When is the birth due?"</p><p>"In 2 months" Chan answered in a shy voice, frightened and humiliated by his father's words.</p><p>"Good. I'll make it simple: after it, you have two choices. You either give the baby up for adoption and live your happy ever after with your worthless pack or you give them the baby and marry an alpha we chose for you"</p><p>"You're asking him to chose between the pup and the pack? How can you even think of that?" Jihoon intervened.</p><p>"Yes, and we're also asking the pack to chose between him and the baby, let's see what happens to the love he thinks he feels for you when you'll keep the pup and give him up as the plaything of another alpha, let's see what your beloved head alpha will do".</p><p>There was a stretch of nervous silence.</p><p>"None of this will happen" came the calm voice of the oldest omega.</p><p>"And how can you be so sure of that? If he doesn't chose one of these options, we'll resume to a trial and we're pretty sure we'll win. You won't just lose him, you'll lose everything"</p><p>"Then our pack will win the trial". There was no sign of hesitation in his voice.</p><p>"You made false accusations against our mates, but we can prove them wrong and make you pass as a crazy, sadistic bastard for doing this to us" as he was speaking, he walked toward the alpha, only anger raging in his heart, not even a glimpse of the fear he felt before.</p><p>"You don't know Seungcheol, you don't know any of us, and you don't want to know what we're capable of if you only try to hurt Chan and our pup. Now get the fuck out of my house".</p><p>Not even for a second his eyes left the ones of Chan's father, until the man just had to lower his gaze before getting his wife and walking out of the door, slamming it shut.</p><p>Jisoo's posture deflated, a tired sigh leaving his mouth as he turned toward his donsaengs, the boys looking at him with a mixture of adoration and surprise.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go to bed, we're all tired" he said, a small, sad smile painting his face, but before they could walk toward their rooms, Seungkwan and Jihoon guided Jisoo and Chan on the sofa, cuddling close to them, knowing they were the ones who had lived the worst traumas in the last hour.</p><p>As soon as Seungkwan pulled his arms around him, Jisoo shrinked, making himself small and hiding his face in the material of his mate's shirt while the younger drew circles on his back. Close to them, Jihoon had Chan in his lap, stroking his hair and telling him everything was going to be fine, though he himself wasn't so sure about that.</p><p>They stayed like that for quite some time, until they forced themselves to get up and get in a proper bed, knowing a backache from sleeping on the sofa was the last thing they needed.</p><p>They ended up pushing three single beds against each other and piling on them, while Seungkwan was the one watching over them as they prepared for bed, his maternal instinct forcing him to take care of everyone before himself.<br/>He waited for the others to fall asleep, stroking their hair or, in Chan's case, his belly, knowing how relaxing the motion was for both him and the pup.<br/>He was the last to lay down and fall asleep, though he couldn't help but shed a few silent tears at the lack of sweet hands and loving whispered words on his own body, feeling lonelier than he had ever felt.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>"You don't have to worry boys, they have nothing against you. Getting a consensual omega pregnant is not a crime" Mingyu's father smiled from behind his wooden desk.</p><p>The alphas had rushed to the lawyer's office as soon as it opened the next morning, all of them with headaches and dark bags under their eyes from both lack of sleep and crying.</p><p>"But...what about the underage part?" Minghao asked hesitantly.<br/>They all knew they had done nothing wrong, but the fact that Chan had become eighteen not more than a month ago, made the whole thing more complicated.</p><p>"Yeah that might be a little inconvenience, but if you prove that he went in an early heat and that he gave his consent, the most they can do is to force you to pay a compensation to his family for his virginity. It's barbaric, but it's the law" the huge alpha explained.</p><p>"What about the...other accusations? They accused us for rape against all of them, not just Chan"<br/>Seungcheol spoke up from his spot behind everyone.<br/>The head alpha hadn't said a single word since they had entered the office, just looking down at his feet, but listening to every phrase and exchange. His eyes hadn't shifted, but everyone noticed the unreadable stare Jeonghan was sending his way, looking at his mate like he could read through him.</p><p>"Those are even easier" the lawyer laughed "They weren't even underage and you've done nothing wrong to them, so you don't have to worry"</p><p>Seungcheol nodded nervously, shrinking under the weight of Jeonghan's eyes. The other alphas took a mental note to ask about the exchange once they were home.</p><p>"I have to warn you though: they might...force them to undergo tests and exams" the man in front of them continued.</p><p>"Tests like?" </p><p>"They'll probably make an external and internal check, to see if they have things like bruises, signs that mean they could have been hit or abused in any kind of way. For the internal check, a gynecologist will look for internal wounds, blood...the signs of abuse may be a lot. Or they might resolve to investigate past exams, maybe the ones right after their first heat. It won't be very pleasant for them, I'm afraid, but that might be necessary to prove your innocence"</p><p>He looked at the leader, now squirming nervously on his spot, looking everywhere but his pack.</p><p>"Because, you're innocent, right?" The lawyer prompted, finally making Seungcheol look at him.</p><p>"Of course, I'm...I'm just nervous about this exam thing, I just don't want them to go through it"</p><p>Jeonghan's eyes were screaming "liar" at him, but they were the only ones who could hear that.</p><p>"Mmh I understand your worries, but, as I said, it's something that, sometimes, has to be done. Now, if you let me work, I'll get the papers ready for the trial, so we'll put up a good defence for you".</p><p>The pack flooded out of the studio's door, walking back to their cars to get home.</p><p>"Hyung" Hansol spoke up while he was taking off his shoes, in the entry hallway of their dorm "Why did you ask about the rape accusations? I mean, we never hurt them in that way, you always ask them for their consent, so why were you so nervous about it?" </p><p>Seungcheol bit his lower lip, looking at Jeonghan, his wise, kind, Jeonghan, to get help, implicitly asking him what he should do.</p><p>The second older sighed, his tone tired and sad when he spoke<br/>"Tell them Cheollie. We can't hide it any longer and I know Jisoo would agree with me"</p><p>The head alpha's eyes were already swelling with tears, his heart aching at the memory of that night from almost four years before.</p><p>"What do have to tell us hyung?" Wonwoo intervened, his voice wary, as if he didn't recognize the man before him, his beloved mate now a stranger to him.</p><p>"I'll tell you everything just...let me finish before you say anything, ok?" </p><p>Everyone nodded and followed their leader into the nest room, where they could all sit down and listen to him, though the soft pile looked empty without their omega mates.</p><p>"As you know, me, Jeonghan and Jisoo were the first ones to mate. It was almost four years ago, Jisoo was barely eighteen and...we were all inexperienced. The night we decided to mate was also our first time. We had kissed and touched each other but we had never gone beyond that. I was feeling...weird, you probably can understand if I tell you it was like my body was screaming at me to do things that I didn't want to do" <br/>Everyone nodded, listening carefully<br/>"My instincts were too strong, and Jisoo's heat pheromones didn't help one bit. Jeonghan was grounding me, he tried to guide me to make Jisoo comfortable and avoid hurting him. I tried to fight it, I swear I tried, but at some point the instincts took over and I...moved my hand too fast inside Jisoo. I hurt him and he changed his mind. It was too painful for him to continue, he...he was crying and whimpering and Jeonghan was at his side of course, but that only made my instinct worse, and I couldn't control myself anymore"<br/>He was crying as he spoke, looking down and showing how much ashamed he was of himself for what he had done. All of his mates were tense, only Jeonghan was wearing a resigned expression, the painful memories having their effects on him too<br/>"I was violent. My mind wasn't working and I even hurt Jeonghan when he tried to stop me. Jisoo was-"</p><p>"I think it's enough Cheol"</p><p>"No! I need to do this, Han, please. I need to say out loud what happened. I raped him. I fucked him against his will while he was begging me to stop. I ruined something that had to be special for us because I'm a fucking idiot and because I couldn't even control myself. He bled out for three days after that, three fucking days and none of you saw anything of it because we decided to keep it from you"</p><p>There was a pause after that. Seungcheol voice had become a raging, pained scream, tears of self loathing and hate for himself still streaming down his face. <br/>For a few seconds after that, all that could be heard in the room was his ragged breath as he tried to calm down, sometimes a little sniffle from Seokmin and Soonyoung, while Jeonghan was silently crying too, biting his lips to not let anything out.</p><p>"I know I don't deserve him, nor Jeonghan. I don't deserve any of you and I definitely don't deserve to be your leader or alpha. I lost that privilege the moment I touched Shua that night. And though I know you'll never forgive me for this, please believe me if I say I'll do anything I can to get them back and I'll put even more effort to be the leader you deserve".<br/>He added lastly, his tone now calmer, like he had gotten a huge weight off of his chest and was now more at peace with himself, but also determined to be a better person for them.</p><p>After that Mingyu was the first one to speak.<br/>"I just really want to punch you right now. I just want to hurt you like you hurt Shua. But I know he forgave you and, as much as I hate to say it, he needs you. We all need you, hyung. I can't forgive you like Jisoo did, but I can't help to love you. We need our mates back and we can't do it if you keep crying over yourself. You want to make up for your mistake? Bring them back home".</p><p>Seungcheol just looked at his boyfriends, all of them expressing the same feelings that Mingyu voiced through their eyes.<br/>He rubbed his eyes and nose with his hoodie's sleeve. He got on his knees and made a full bow to his mates, his forehead pressed against the pillows of the nest, his hands on either side of his head and his eyes screwed shut and he spoke</p><p>"I promise you. We'll bring them back and I'll try to be the leader you need and deserve. Thank you for giving me a second chance"</p><p>He looked each of them in the eyes and, though their anger and rage for what Seungcheol had just said was still present, all of them couldn't help but feel love for him, affection and fondness invading them as he, the head alpha, bowed to them, putting himself on a lower level and asking for forgiveness. </p><p>He, once again, demonstrated how much of a good leader he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And like this, the event I mentioned through the story gets revealed though some of you already guessed what it was<br/>From now on for the next few chapters, the plot gets very angsty and a bit more Jisoo-centric, cause what I just explained will have a major role.</p><p>I told you there were going to be darker chapters👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback to the mating night of the 95 line and their own perspectives on it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE TRIGGER WARNING: explicit rape and violence, please proceed with caution or just skip the chapter since it's not fundamental to the plot.</p><p>Please read end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 2014</p><p>Jeonghan's foot was bouncing up and down from nervousness.<br/>Their van was bringing their team back from the practice place to their old dorm, the little building with bunk beds crumpled one next to the other and without spaces for privacy. </p><p>It was just thirteen of them now, the group was decided and they were training hardest than ever for their debut.</p><p>Everyone was tired from the intense dance lessons Soonyoung had put them through, but not Jeonghan: he felt more alive than ever because that night he was going to get mated.</p><p>He was actually going home to his soon-to-be mates: Seungcheol, their head alpha, and his lovely Jisoo, who couldn't attend practice due to the first symptoms of his presenting heat, his distress forcing the leader to stay with him the whole day.</p><p>When they got home, Jeonghan immediately stalked to their little nest room, a tiny space filled with pillows, fluffy blankets, and scented clothes belonging to the oldest alphas, whose scents were the first to manifest.</p><p>He took in the sight of his lovers cuddled under the covers, Jisoo sleeping a restless slumber while Seungcheol hovered above him, looking up and smiling as soon as he heard the singer enter.</p><p>"Isn't he gorgeous?" Jeonghan huffed, closing the distance between him and his omega and stroking his forehead.</p><p>"So beatiful" Seungcheol agreed, before kissing the second oldest.</p><p>"I'm so happy you're here, I couldn't wait another second"</p><p>Jeonghan chuckled at his mate's impatience, starting to smell the thick, aroused alpha pheromones in the air, clearly coming from the leader.</p><p>"Should we start then?"</p><p>He received a nod, and with that, he got out to notify everyone that the mating ritual was about to start, so that they wouldn't interrupt them.</p><p>He got back to the nest, where the head alpha was waking Jisoo up. The latter pushed the blankets he was buried under aside, letting Jeonghan take in his lean, fit frame, already naked.</p><p>He was now kneeling in the nest, looking at his alphas with big, doe eyes, already slightly glazed and unfocused because of the heat.</p><p>Seungcheol took his mouth with his lips, pulling and biting at the soft flesh and leaving it red and puffy, almost drawing blood.</p><p>Jeonghan was engrossed in the erotic show his mates were putting up for him, but soon realized that the omega wasn't so happy about it.</p><p>A whimper left his throat as the head alpha sinked his teeth in his lower lip, his head withdrawing and trying to escape from the aggressive ministrations of the older.</p><p>"Cheol, slow down" the singer chuckled to not make his mates tense.</p><p>"I know he's made to be eaten out, but let's take it easy, ok?" He prompted when Seungcheol had finally let Jisoo breath.</p><p>"Y-yes alpha, please b-be gentle" Jisoo stuttered from behind him, flushed and breathless.</p><p>Jeonghan could see a slit of aggression, possessivness, in the leader's eyes, but he also saw the effort his lover put in suppressing it and control his instincts.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you"</p><p>"It's ok" Jisoo softly said, getting closer again to the head alpha and letting his strong hands wander all over his body.</p><p>He was ok with this, he was even used to this. It wasn't the first time they discovered, touched and kissed each other, but they had never gone further than blowjobs and a bit of fingering, so the omega still felt tense at the thought of taking his mates' cocks and knots. He was determined to do that this night, but he needed them to be patient and gentle, something Seungcheol seemed to be unable to get to terms with.</p><p>On the leader's mind, a multitude of feelings, instincts and thoughts were battling each other, yelling at him to take Jisoo as his mate now, shove the rival alpha aside and assert his dominance on the omega by brutally marking him, showing he was the head alpha and that they had to obey, that Jisoo was his property only.</p><p>The rational part of his mind refused all of this. He had never been violent like his father, he would never hurt his mates, alpha or omega. These thoughts just couldn't belong to him.</p><p>But as the seconds went by the voices didn't subside and, as the smell of lavander scented slick invaded the air, they just became stronger. He had to mark the fertile omega as his own. Now.</p><p>His hands became more rough on Jisoo's body, groping and pulling at his skin, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, while his mouth left dark marks on his neck, collarbones and chest, his mind imagining how beatiful Jisoo's breasts would look once he had impregnated him, full, round and leaking for him to play with.</p><p>From their kneeling position, Seungcheol pushed the omega on the mattress, facing him, and let out a low, dominant growl.</p><p>At that, Jisoo's pupils dilated, almost swallowing the dark colour of his iris. His hands came up to rest beside his head, his legs parted themselves on their own, while his back arched and his head turned sideways.</p><p>All of his body was exposed, vulnerable to whatever the alpha wanted to do to him.</p><p>"You look so beautiful like this prince, so open for us. So submissive, as an omega should be"<br/>Jeonghan praised him, reassuring him and calming a bit his nervousness.</p><p>"Is it ok if we start to finger you baby boy? We'll be gentle" he added, kissing Jisoo's lips while Seungcheol suppressed an angry growl.</p><p>The omega nodded, a small "Yes please" falling from his lips. He couldn't bear the heat that crawled under his skin, he needed them to touch him all over, relieving some of the burning in his stomach.</p><p>Both his alphas positioned themselves between his open thighs, kissing each other to tease their baby a bit more, before Jeonghan guided Seungcheol's hand to Jisoo's entrance.</p><p>The alpha gathered some of the slick leaking from it before pushing a first finger past his rim, basking in the acute moan the omega let out.</p><p>He immediately started to fuck his lover with a finger, pushing and curling it against his velvety walls, going deep enough to barely graze the omega's hymen, alredy savouring the moment he would tear it apart.</p><p>Jisoo's moans became more and more desperate until the younger breathed a "Al-alpha slow do-wn a bit, pl-please"</p><p>His words went unheard by Seungcheol, who inserted another finger and kept on thrusting in his body, scissoring his hole open.<br/>His instincts were taking over him, he wasn't thinking about Jisoo's pleasure anymore, he just wanted to bury himself in his hot hole.<br/>Omegas were made to be fucked, being they willing or not.</p><p>Jeonghan realised something was wrong with his mate. He gripped Seungcheol's wrist to make him slow down, but before he could stop him, the head alpha gave a particularly harsh thrust, getting too deep and scraping Jisoo's internal walls with his nails, creating small wounds that soon started to bleed out.</p><p>At the action, the omega had let out a pained wail, his body closing on itself, refusing the violent ministrations his alpha was imposing on him.</p><p>"A-alpha stop, i-it hurts so much" he was crying, the burning of fingers that kept thrusting inside him and made the wounds worse becoming unbearable.</p><p>Jeonghan was now even more determinated to make the leader stop, but Jisoo's pained moan had made something click inside Seungcheol.</p><p>If he had barely tolerated another alpha's presence beside him, now he couldn't bear anymore to share his toy with him. So when Jeonghan tried to put a hand on his shoulder to make him calm down, the head alpha snapped, growling dangerously at him and making him back up against the wall, out of Seungcheol's way.</p><p>"A-alpha please stop. It's painful -ah- I don't want to d-do this anymore" the omega tried to escape from his hands. He wanted to reach the other alpha, his rival, and Seungcheol couldn't allow that.</p><p>He growled even louder a single "Still" before pulling his fingers out of Jisoo's hole, slick and blood trickling down his legs.</p><p>The head alpha didn't let go of his hips and flipped him over like it was nothing. The omega tried to crawl away, but a harsh pull on his hair kept him in place. <br/>Seungcheol then proceeded to slam his upper body down, against the blankets that covered the floor, the impact so strong that the younger felt his ribs crack under the pressure.</p><p>He was only able to let out pained, scared whines, knowing this wasn't right but also aware there was nothing he could do to prevent that.</p><p>"Cheol, Cheol don't do this. He's not consenting to this, you're going to hurt him" Jeonghan tried again to make the alpha resonate, but he only received a strong push that sent him falling backwards before a hand was on his neck.</p><p>"Get away from my omega" Seungcheol threatened him, a snarl on his lips. Jeonghan looked into his eyes and couldn't see the least trace of his lover, of the kind, happy person that was his Seungcheol. In that moment he understood there was nothing he could do to prevent him from raping Jisoo.<br/>If he tried, the leader would had beaten him, possibly to death, and have his way with the omega anyway.</p><p>So when Seungcheol let go of his throat, Jeonghan could only crawl toward Jisoo's upper body, still pressed on the mattress and still whimpering in pain and fear. </p><p>Seungcheol could finally claim the omega as his and, as Jeonghan tried to comfort his mate by stroking his hair and whispering soft things, the head alpha buried himself in the tight heat of his mate.</p><p>It was a single, fast and harsh thrust that made Jisoo's eyes swell with more tears as the only thing he was able to do was shaking his head and letting out pained wails.</p><p>"I'm sorry love, I couldn't stop him, I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have gone this way, this is all wrong" Jeonghan whispered through tears as their leader begat to thrust inside Jisoo, not letting him adjust to his girth and bruising his insides even more.</p><p>He soon settled a restless, punishing pace, every thrust marking as much relief for him as agony for the boy he was violating. While Seungcheol felt his shaft swallowed by the thight heat, Jisoo only felt his insides being pushed aside, more wounds opening and his hymen thorn to shreds.</p><p>He never thought he could be in so much pain by the hands of the person he loved above everything, but here he was, pinned, helpless and brutally fucked against his will.</p><p>A yelp of surprise escaped his lips when the leader flipped him over, pinning his hands above his head and re-entering his hole in no time, pre cum already trickling down his length.<br/>His pace became faster and more uncoordinated, while the omega could feel his knot starting to swell at the base of his cock, even more terror invading him at the though of being stretched that wide without a proper preparation.<br/>He started to thrash and squirm, trying to get away from further torture, but this time it was Jeonghan who gripped his sides to keep him still.</p><p>Without looking at him in the eyes and with a sad, resigned tone, the older only said</p><p>"It's going to hurt less if you stay still and relax as much as you can" </p><p>There was no way he was getting away from this. He could as well accept the reality of it and trying to make it hurt the least.</p><p>A desperate whimper left Jisoo's throat at the alpha's words. If even Jeonghan had given up, he really didn't have a chance, but he couldn't accept it. He tried to move even more, crawl away as much as he could and tensing all of his muscles.</p><p>"Please Jisoo, I don't want to do this, I'm doing it for you, please listen to me baby" Jeonghan was crying, desperate to protect his mate from further pain, but the omega was out of his mind with fear and his words went unheard.</p><p>Seungcheol's knot was swelling more and more as time went by, it was just a matter of seconds before he forcefully pushed it inside Jisoo, locking them together. <br/>That's why Jeonghan resigned to do the thing he would have most regretted in his whole life: he held Jisoo down with more force, immobilizing him as the leader stretched him wider than the boy could bear and sank his teeth in his throat, marking him as his.</p><p>Both Jisoo and Jeonghan were crying, the omega feeling violated and betrayed by both of his alphas while Seungcheol rocked his hips inside him, breeding him and filling him with his cum.<br/>The white liquid only made his internal walls hurt more, burning all over and stretching his lower belly with cum.</p><p>He only felt an unbearable pain and his mind shut down to avoid to feel further agony. The last thing he felt before passing out were the bones of his pelvis creak under the pressure of the knot.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Jisoo woke up in Jeonghan's arms, cuddled close to his chest while the older stroked his hair.</p><p>He didn't feel anything below the waist except for an excruciating pain in the pelvis area. His legs, completely numb.</p><p>The only thing that brought him some relief, was the absence of Seungcheol inside him, his hole empty and gaping, cum, slick and blood dripping from his rim and trickling down his thighs to finally fall on the blankets, staining them red.</p><p>The smells were also different now. Before, desperation mixed with arousal, but now only grief and anger exhaled from the two other bodies with him, though he couldn't see the second.</p><p>He shifted, whimpers leaving his throat at every movement he made, while a trickle of blood escaped from the wound of his neck.</p><p>He, helped by Jeonghan, managed to turn, only to take in the sight of Seungcheol sitting on the floor, in the furthest corner of the room and refusing to look at them.</p><p>Jisoo was only capable of staring at him, amazed by how the brutal person that just a few moments ago was inside him, now resembled a scared child.</p><p>"Cheol we have to take him to an hospital, now" Jeonghan chocked through tears.</p><p>There was no response from the oldest.</p><p>"Cheol, he's bleeding to much and...and I think some of his ribs are broken, we have to take care of him, Cheol you have to help me"</p><p>"I don't want to touch him" </p><p>Jisoo's heart broke at the strangled words of his head alpha. What had he done wrong? What had he done that made Seungcheol hate him?<br/>Had he been a bad omega?</p><p>"I hurt him too much, I don't want to cause any more pain"</p><p>"Cheol I can't do this alone, we have to carry him and I'm not strong enough. We...we' ll figure this out, but we have to take him to a doctor, right now".</p><p>"A-alpha...Cheollie" the omega breathed out, tears swelling in his eyes at the thought of being refused by the man who had claimed him, who was legally his owner.</p><p>"Alpha, please, d-don't leave me" </p><p>Seungcheol finally raised his eyes to look at the broken boy who was pleading him to stay with him. After all he had done. </p><p>"Okay. Han, try to cover him, let's take him to the gynaecological clinic. I'll send the others to bed and get the car ready"</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, engulfing Jisoo in a soft blanket and picking his frail body up, an arm under his knees and one around his back, while his head was propped against the alpha's shoulder.</p><p>Jisoo passed out again before they could reach the front door.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>"...rnal bleeding and a micro-fracture on his pelvis"</p><p>The voice of a woman he didn't know welcomed the omega when he woke up again.<br/>The good part was that he wasn't feeling pain anymore. Actually, he wasn't feeling anything.</p><p>"They all are signs of...heavy sexual abuse and...definitely rape. We took a sample of the semen inside him, we could make an analysis and try to fin-" </p><p>"It isn't necessary. I raped him"<br/>Jisoo knew this voice. It was his mate, his Seungcheol, but why was he talking to a stranger about...rape? </p><p>"Oh...umh...I-"</p><p>"It was an accident, he lost control over his instincts...we decided to stick to what Jisoo will decide to do about this. Please just...just let us solve this between us"</p><p>After a moment of hesitation the doctor nodded toward Jeonghan, threw a glare in Seungcheol's direction and stalked out the door.</p><p>Jisoo, though awake, didn't open his eyes, waiting to hear what his mates were going to say or do while they thought he couldn't hear them</p><p>"Do you even fucking realise what you did?" Jeonghan started, his voice levelled but cold, furious.</p><p>"Do you even realise you raped him, you broke his bones, you marked him against his will and he still wants to stay with you?? Do you have any idea of how fucking lucky you are?"</p><p>There was only silence from Seungcheol's part.</p><p>"He called out for you the entire time while we were taking him here, after you reduced him to a broken and bruised mess. You disgust me Cheol"</p><p>Jisoo could now hear the sniffles and sobs that had started to let the head alpha's lips.</p><p>"I know Han, I know I fucked up everything, i know i don't deserve the two of you. I swear, if he'll decide to sue me, if he wants me to leave the pack, I'll do it, I'll do everything for him" </p><p>Jisoo had never heard his alpha sound so weak, so broken, so small. He felt bad for him. </p><p>It's not like the omega wasn't angry or didn't feel violated, betrayed. He had never experienced such sorrow and pain in his life before, both physically and mentally. But he knew it was never Seungcheol's real intention to hurt him, and what he was saying now was the proof of it.<br/>He also knew he couldn't live without him. Seungcheol would have gotten better at dealing with his instincts, he would have done it to avoid something like this to happen again, but he couldn't leave the whole pack, he couldn't leave his mates. </p><p>That was why he deemed it the right time to intervene.</p><p>Jisoo finally pried his eyes open, taking in the sight of his mates' tired and tense faces.</p><p>The older singer was immediately by his side<br/>"Hey pup, how are you feeling?" </p><p>"Better, I think" he answered, before looking in the head alpha's direction, the man still a crying mess</p><p>"I-I don't know what to say Shua, I-" Seungcheol started, only to be stopped by his omega.</p><p>"It's okay"</p><p>"No Shua, it's not ok. This is the furthest thing from ok that could happen. How can you just forgive him like that??"</p><p>"I'm not forgiving him Hannie, not now. But I know it wasn't his fault, I know he didn't mean to hurt me"</p><p>"Yeah but he did. He threatened me and...and raped you. You have your pelvis fractured because of his knot and two almost broken ribs. You are bleeding and bruising both inside and out and this is all his fault. Could I have brought you here on my own I would have done it. I don't want him near you for the rest of our life and I can't forgive him for what he did to you" the second oldest was almost screaming, desperation, grief and pain evident in his tone, but he kept going, uncaring of Seungcheol, who was now sobbing harder, triggered by his mate's harsh words.</p><p>However, Jeonghan's voice softened when he added <br/>"...but if you want him to stay, if you forgive him. Then there's nothing I can do against it. This is your choice, both of us will respect it this time"</p><p>The head alpha nodded through the tears as the omega looked at his mates with a serious look.</p><p>"You have a lot to make up for" he started in the older's direction, the boy noddind "but I don't want you to go. It wasn't his fault and I...we can't live without him" he said at last, now towards Jeonghan.</p><p>At his words, Seungcheol crumbled to pieces. He took the hand Jisoo was offering him as an invite to get closer to the bed, kneeling and kissing the back of wrist, murmuring an incoherent, unstoppable string of apologies and promises.</p><p>They stayed like this for a while, Jisoo inviting Jeonghan in his arms too, telling them it was okay and amazing them once again for how kind and genuinely good the omega's heart was.</p><p>__________________</p><p>It took a three weeks pause from any activity and a lot of effort to keep the whole thing from the pack, but they managed to get past the accident and move on.</p><p>Jisoo consented to make a second mating ritual, this time with Jeonghan marking his neck.<br/>The head alpha participated too. It took a lot of work from the omega, but, in the end, he made Seungcheol give up and convinced him to have sex with him again.</p><p>This time, the older took his time, the painful memory being replaced by the sweetest and most tender touches the alpha had ever showed. They weren't just having sex, they were making love to each other, finally feeling as one.</p><p>The pain of the intrusion had been replaced by the satisfying sense of fullness, the burn of cum now becoming warm filling, sating both alphas and omega, their breeding instinct pushing them to go on until Jisoo's tummy was swelled and heavy with cum, the alphas cleaning him in the shower.</p><p>"This was amazing. Thank you for taking care of me" the sleepy omega murmured from where he was cuddled up against Jeonghan's chest, who was licking the healing bite mark he had left on the other side of his neck, opposite to Seungcheol's one.</p><p>"Baby, we actually have a gift for you" the singer said, before his mate could fall asleep.</p><p>Seungcheol got up and came back with a dark coloured wooden box, shaped as a large square.<br/>The omega set his curious eyes on it and it's golden lock, the alpha's fingers slowly opening it to reveal his collar.</p><p>The thick, black leather shined in the room's lighting, while the name tag sported his mates' names clearly, stating who he belonged to for everyone who got too close.</p><p>The elder fastened it around his neck, the heavy material immediately becoming a grounding presence on the boy's body</p><p>"So? You like it pup?"</p><p>"I...I love it"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to say something about this chapter, so PLEASE READ</p><p>First, is that I decided to write and insert it to give a deeper perspective of the fact, showing all of their feelings and thoughts about it. It's a really important part of the fic and I felt like what I wrote in the last chapter wasn't enough to understand how they feel in the timeline of the actual plot (Jisoo has forgiven him/Cheol blames himself/Heonghan is still angry and guilty)</p><p>Second, I DO NOT approve, nor I want to romanticize domestic rape and abuse. If anything, my real position is closer to what Jeonghan said.<br/>However, considering the fictional world of A/B/O dynamics and for the sake of the plot, I decided to make it pass an incident, something Cheol really had no control over, unlike rapists in real life</p><p>That said, in the next chapters, this episode will be mentioned because it's functional to the plot, but this is the last time I dig so deep in it, so, for those who are uncomfortable with these themes, don't worry.</p><p>Okay, now you can go on and insult me however you like :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trial begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little discaimer: I have no idea of how a trial works. I mean, I know the basics, but I don't know about specific courtroom language, especially in english, or how much time it takes, what the lawyers can or can't do, say and so on and I honestly don't have time to make deepened researches about that.</p><p>I'm sorry but I had to sacrifice accuracy for the plot, so please take this as a completely untruthful representation of a trial.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trial was, luckily, kept secret from medias. Everyone knew they had been accused of something and different rumours circulated about what, but the company had never said what it was about so no one had an idea of how tragic the situation was.</p><p>The process took place two weeks after the police had taken the omegas to a new location and for the pack, to enter the court room and see their mates on the other side of the room, so close but definitely out of reach, was a heartbreak.<br/>
The alphas looked at their mates, their eyes sad but relieved to see they were fine and healthy. Chan's tummy had grown even bigger and it was clear how uncomfortable he was while standing to greet the judge when he entered, the protective instincts telling the alphas to run at his side and take him in their arms, but knowing they couldn't.</p><p>"Please sit down" the judge gestured at the courtroom while he looked at the papers neatly folded on his desk.<br/>
"Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao, Chwe Hansol. You are accused of domestic violence, rape, and abuse of a minor. How do you plead?"</p><p>Mingyu's father spoke up for them "Innocent, your honor. Those accusations are totally false and the "victims" will tell you so themselves, if you'll allow them to talk".</p><p>"Your honor, my clients, the parents of one of the victims, claim their omega son was violated while underage. The head alpha of the pack took his virginity, which, I remind you, is the omega's family property until the omega is eighteen, against his will and so did the other alphas, impregnating him".</p><p>"Is that true, Mr. Kim?" The judge asked the defence lawyer.</p><p>"Only part of that, your honor. Let Choi Seungcheol explain how it went".</p><p>The alpha moved to the witness stand and told the court what happened that night of seven months ago. He explained the early heat and when he finished, Mingyu's father presented the gynaecological exams that attested the truth behind his words.<br/>
After the judge had analysed the results of the medical papers, the lawyer continued.</p><p>"As your honor can see, the boy went in an early heat, but there's no sign of violence or abuse on his body, only some marks that always come with a mating cycle. It is true that Mr. Choi took something that, for the law, is the omega's family property, so we suggest to the accuse an agreement: Mr. Choi will pay a compensation for the virginity of the omega and you'll drop all of those false accuses".</p><p>Chan's parents, however, had a knowing smirk on their faces and their beta lawyer stood up to show the judge other medical documents. The pack could see the insignia of the clinic they went to for gynaecological exams, but couldn't understand what kind of documents from it could help the accuse to prove them as rapists.</p><p>"Those exams might not show any violence, but these definitely do" the accuse lawyer stated.</p><p>"Internal bleeding and wounds from friction, lack of preparation, bruises and scratches on thighs, hips, sides, chest and neck. Micro-fractured pelvis and a fractured rib. Mating mark too deep and with bad healing process"<br/>
The judge listed, while the the accuse lawyer didn't abandon his smirk and Jisoo kept shrinking in his spot, eyes swelling with tears as he bit his lower lips to not let whines out. He locked eyes with Seungcheol and Jeonghan on the other side of the room, both of them looking at him with desperate eyes. He just wanted to be close to them, the only ones who could understand how he felt and knew how that night really went.</p><p>"That, your honor, is the diagnosis the same gynecologist that wrote the one Mr. Kim presented to you, made. All of these damages were inflicted to Hong Jisoo the night before that visit is dated. As anyone in this room can tell, those are clear indications of a brutal rape to which the omega had to undergo without saying anything. Internal and external scars from the event can be found in later exams too and just one month after this, the omega presented another mating mark, meaning that he was forced to recieve the same torture again. If this isn't enough to forbid those alphas to see their omegas and pup ever again, I don't know what will".</p><p>When the beta finished talking, hell broke loose, the courtroom going wild with both insults and defences for the alphas, while the rest of the pack stayed silent, only Seungkwan, Chan and Jihoon looking shocked, trying to ask Jisoo about what was just showed, only to recieve more sobs. The omega was just shaking his head, unable to accept that his story, something he never wanted to get outside of him, Seungcheol and Jeonghan, was being told to decines of people and manipulated to hurt him even more.</p><p>He felt panic and anxiety raise inside him and his body stood up and guided him outside the room before he could think. He felt arms and hands trying to grab at him, only making the panic attack worse, but he managed to reach the doors and lock himself in the first bathroom he found, blocking out the sound of fists on the door and shouts that told him to open up.</p><p>His mind was spinning, his eyes were unfocused and he felt like his ribcage was going to explode from the pain of breathing and the accelerated heartbeat, until a voice made itself clear through the door, silencing the others.</p><p>"Joshuji" </p><p>A beat, his mind clearing a little. </p><p>"Joshuji, love" </p><p>There was only one person who called him that.</p><p>"Baby, open the door please"</p><p>Another voice, a lower but sweet tone in it, he recognized it too.</p><p>"It's just us, you don't have to talk, but we're worried you're hurt, baby. Open up, please"</p><p>I'm safe<br/>
I'm safe with them<br/>
They're my mates, Hannie and Cheollie<br/>
I'm safe with alphas</p><p>He slowly got up from the floor on which he hadn't even noticed to be curled on and got to the bathroom door on shaky legs.<br/>
He unlocked it, hearing the soft praises of his alphas.</p><p>When he got out, the sight of his lovers with open arms welcomed him and he rushed in their embrace without even thinking about it.<br/>
They surrounded him, letting him bury his face in Jeonghan's chest while Seungcheol stroked his hair and sides tenderly, fondness and sadness in his eyes.</p><p>Jisoo hadn't even noticed the little crowd that had formed around them, which comprehended his other mates, the lawyers and even the judge, who was watching the exchange with great interest.</p><p>Joshua was slowly calming down but refused to leave his alphas' arms. After a few minutes, they managed to bring him back to the courtroom, where he was forced to let go of his mates and get back to his previous place.<br/>
Not for long though.</p><p>In fact, the defensive lawyer called him on the witness box shortly after the process was resumed.</p><p>"If the accuse lawyer isn't going to ask the victim themselves about the abuses they received, I'm gonna do it".</p><p>"Objection your honor. We didn't ask the omegas to not trigger them and make them re-live those horrible moments, we deem very insensitive for the defence to call them to talk about what they suf-"</p><p>"Objection refused, if you didn't want to trigger a panic attack, you wouldn't have bought that exam in front of a full courtroom".</p><p>The defence lawyer and his clients, Chan's parents, were witnessing their worst nightmare take place in front of them. They didn't care one bit about the omega's mental health, especially Jisoo's one, the infertile omega always being judged even lower than his fertile counterparts, so they didn't let them testimony to avoid letting the judge hear about how good they were taken care of and how well they lived, something that wouldn't play in their favour.<br/>
But maybe, they could still try and turn Jisoo's testimony in their favour.</p><p>When the oldest omega was sat on the booth, the lawyers started to ask him questions.</p><p>"Is that exam true and yours, Mr. Hong?"</p><p>"It is"</p><p>"Can you tell us how you got those injuries"</p><p>"The night before that exam was conducted, me, Jeonghan and Seungcheol had decided to mate. Seungcheol...lost control over his instincts and went a little...feral on me. It's true that he hurt me, but he wasn't rational and...and I know it was unintentional and an accident, so I forgave him as soon as he apologised to me".</p><p>"The right question here is" spoke up the accuse lawyer "were you consensual to that?"</p><p>"I-I agreed to the mating and then it got out of-"</p><p>"Yes or no?"</p><p>"...I told him to stop when he started to hurt me, so...no, I wasn't consensual from a certain point"<br/>
Jisoo admitted reluctantly.</p><p>"That's all I need to know"</p><p>"Your honor, you saw what happened earlier, they were the only ones I felt safe with while I was so...shaken" Jisoo told directly to the judge, his eyes pleading.</p><p>"Typical Stockholm syndrome, the boy isn't rational because his abusers manipulated him" the accuse attacked.</p><p>"They didn't to anything to me or the others omegas. That night is not even a fraction of my life with them, it doesn't mean anything, it doesn't represent my relationship with them at all. If you think they hurt me that night, tearing our pack apart is going to hurt us thousands time more" he finished, tears swelling in his eyes again, desperate to let his message through, to make clear to the court that this was just the wicked, twisted doing of someone that didn't care about their safety but used it as an excuse to get what they wanted.</p><p>The defence lawyer called the three other omegas to speak about their lives with the alphas, but for each of them, the accuse found something to use against the pack: the fact that Jihoon wouldn't submit outside of an heat, a sign of a mentally disturbed omega, some bruises on Seungkwan's body that the boy stated were made during practice, but for the lawyer were "clear signs of beatings", and, of course, Chan's pregnancy interpreted as a huge offence to the omega's family and the definitive prove of abuse.</p><p>The omegas had protested about this baseless accusations, but they were forcefully shutted up or interrupted, the lawyer even pushing out pheromones to make them submit even if he was a beta and almost growling at them to "stay in their place" when they protested.</p><p>The judge seemed interested in what the omegas had said, but the accuse lawyer didn't give him time to register and reflect on their side of the story, immediately counter-attacking.</p><p>"You honor, my clients suggest to revoke the legal custody of the omegas the alphas had obtained claiming them, and the duty for their family to make them marry and mate with an alpha of the parent's choice, ensuring the well being of the omegas" the beta concluded, to much horror of the entire pack.</p><p>"We'll stand on the offer of the payment of a fine to the pregnant omega's family, as you as well, your honor, could see how baseless and false those accusations are from the victims themselves, who affirmed the alpha's innocence and their well being. Hong Jisoo never denounced the abuse of 4 years ago and he himself said he forgave Mr. Choi, who has showed his regret and earned the omega's trust back. This pack has gone through many things, don't let this get in the way of their happiness" he concluded.</p><p>The old judge stood up, an emotionless expression on his face as he stated he would take about two hours to reflect on the documents and things the omegas and lawyers had said and that he would have pronounced the sentence afterwards.</p><p>He left the room and when he was gone Mingyu approached his father.</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"Now we wait, son".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think will happen? 🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final verdict</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the judge came back in the court room, a dense, expectant silence welcomed him. Everyone in the room, the pack, the lawyers, the staff who had come to support them and some of their parents, was waiting for an answer, to know what would happen to the group.</p><p>Both alphas and omegas felt their chest tight with anxiety. Seokmin was squeezing Hansol's hands, while Minghao was biting his nails and Seungkwan twirled his own fingers on themselves.</p><p>"I have made my decision" he judge started after the usual formalities like date, place and parts of the process "and under the article 96 of the law 47 against omega's abuse and domestic violence, I hereby sentence the head alpha of the pack, Choi Seungcheol, to pay a fine to the family of the omega whom he took the virginity, Lee Chan"<br/>There were cheers and hugs from both omegas and alphad, an intense sense of relief invading them, but the blinding happiness of finally being reunited didn't last long.</p><p>"And, according to the article 15 of the same law, I hereby sentence the legal ownership of the omega Hong Jisoo to be taken from Choi Seungcheol, who is not allowed to live and interact with him anymore because of the rape, sexual abuse and domestic violence he inflicted to the quoted omega. Hong Jisoo will be taken to a safe structure until he will be able to reach the family in the United States, as the international code for omega protection imposes. That is all"</p><p>"What? N-no wait...I...Jisoo is...no, this cannot be happening, no please" Seungcheol tried to protest, almost following the judge to speak against the sentence, only to be stopped by Mingyu's father to avoid making the situation even worse.</p><p>"Seungcheol, the sentence was emitted there's nothing we can do to change that" the lawyer stated.</p><p>"N-no, no please, Jisoo can't go back...I can't lose him, we can't lose him" he was on the verge of tears and a glance to his whole pack told him that everyone was already crying, clinging to each other to try and process the idea that they were going to lose their sweet, kind, beautiful Joshua, maybe forever.</p><p>Jeonghan, in particular, was devastated, his fingers were tangled in his hair, while distressed whines left his throat.</p><p>Seungcheol couldn't bear to look at him and his gaze naturally shifted to the other side of the room, where the three omegas were crowding around the trembling frame of Joshua. His eyes locked themselves on his omega, his feet moving before he could stop himself, falling on his knees in front of his mate as soon as he reached him. <br/>Seungkwan, Jihoon and Chan let him have some space, the alpha cradling Jisoo's face in his hands, their watery eyes locking in each other. </p><p>"Cheol, don't leave me, I don't want to go, I love you, please don't let me go, please don't let them take me from you"</p><p>"No, no baby I won't. You're my prince, remember? I love you more than anything, I won't let them take you agai-" </p><p>He was trying to reassure his distressed, clearly in pain omega, but before he could continue to whisper sweet things to him, hands were on his shoulders, ripping him from his mate's body and dragging him toward the door. He tried to fight, not with anger or aggression, only driven by the desire, the need, to be close to Jisoo, his protective instinct imposing him to comfort his frail mate.</p><p>"No, let me go, I need to be with him, I beg you, let me go"</p><p>He still looked in Jisoo's direction, the latter still crying, his body trying to follow him to be stopped by his other mates, the high, distressed whines overpowering almost every other noise to Seungcheol's ears, the intensity of them only growing when Jeonghan clutched his body close, both stopping him from following the head alpha and trying to comfort him.</p><p>"Hannie, Hannie they're taking him away, Hannie please I need him I don't want to let him go, please Han".<br/>Jisoo was mumbling, his mind only fixated onto the man he was forbidden to see ever again, clawing at Jeonghan's arms and chest as the devasting realisation of not being able to reach Seungcheol hit him, shattering his heart to pieces.</p><p>"I'm sorry Shua, I'm so, so sorry but Cheollie can't come back" Jeonghan was desperately whispering against Jisoo's hair, holding him close to his chest, his heart breaking little by little with every whimper that escaped the omega's lips.</p><p>The alphas were holding the other omegas close, unable to feel the slightest bit of happiness for the reunion after the news they were going to lose Joshua, maybe forever.</p><p>"Sir, you're allowed to be close to him, but we have to take him to a safe house. You can go visit him there" a policeman had put his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder, calmly prompting the alpha to let go of Jisoo.</p><p>"I just...just give us a minute"</p><p>"Sir we-"</p><p>"Our pack was just tore apart, can't you give us one fucking minute of peace?" The alpha growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>The officer backed away a little, giving them some privacy.</p><p>"Baby, prince listen to me" Jeonghan pushed Jisoo away from his body to look at him in the eyes.</p><p>"We have to go baby boy, we'll come back ok? You're not alone, this is just temporary, but...but I need you to be brave ok? No one will hurt you, I promise, and we'll see each other real soon"</p><p>Jeonghan himself didn't really believe his words, but he couldn't let Joshua know how scared, how terrified he was in this moment.</p><p>The omega nodded, tears still streaming down his face, and Jeonghan finally let go of him, letting the others squeeze him in thight hugs and kissing him, whispering sweet nothings to calm him down.</p><p>Chan's goodbye was the most heartbreaking, the little omega whispering a small, sad </p><p>"I want to hold your hand hyung. I want to hold your hand while I give birth. I need you beside me"</p><p>"I'll try baby. I'll be there to hold you and our pup" the older said, kissing the top of his hair lovingly but cringing inside at the lie he knew he was telling.</p><p>He separated from the pregnant boy, sending a last teary look at the whole pack before turning and following the officers out of the courtroom. He tried to look for his head alpha, hoping to see him in the benches outside, but Seungcheol was nowhere to be seen, the though of possibly never see him again too heavy to process for his tired mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I PROMISE I'LL MAKE UP FOR THIS CHAPTER OKAY? JUST BEAR WITH ME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the trial, for both Jisoo and the pack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Name?" </p><p>"Hong Jisoo"</p><p>"Age and status?"</p><p>"22, mated omega"</p><p>"To an alpha?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"...legally, one"</p><p>"Your document says you're here for domestic violence and domestic rape...is that correct?</p><p>The voice of the beta counselor was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't want to sit in her office, listening to her asking questions too simple, too quick to even get close to how complicated his situation was. He didn't want to be in the omega recovery structure the judge had sentenced him to stay in until his parents would come to take him back to the states.</p><p>He just wanted to be home with his mates, rolling around in the nest with Jun, or singing to Chan's tummy if the pup was agitated, or sitting in Mingyu's lap while the alpha fed him sweets he had made.</p><p>But here he was, lowering his head and answering a sad, monotone "Yes" to the last question.</p><p>"Don't worry, darling, we'll take good care of you, you're safe now...Ok!" The woman got up, assuming a more cheerful demeanor after having completed the paperwork.</p><p>"Follow me, your room is ready to welcome you"</p><p>Jisoo would have forced an educated smile, but he just didn't have the energy to do that. He followed the beta through large hallways, meeting some omegas on his path, both female and male ones, some even with small children in their arms, who shot him curious and pitying looks. He knew they didn't have any fault in his current situation, but Jisoo just couldn't stand the thought of being looked at like that, of being "protected" from something that wasn't threatening him. </p><p>Eventually, they made it to the beatiful room the structure provided him: a big window let the sun light invade the ambient and gave a wonderful sight on the garden surrounding the complex; a single bed covered in pillows and blankets stood under it, while two wardrobes were placed near a door that connected the room to a personal bathroom.</p><p>It was objectively beatiful and welcoming, but there was something that didn't let Jisoo feel comfortable and safe in it: the lack of scent.</p><p>There wasn't anything, not even a brisk of omega smell and it felt too impersonal, cold and empty. He missed the weird but enjoyable mix of scents that invaded their dorm, all of their smells interacting with each other and creating a warm and welcoming atmosphere, dominated by Seungcheol's sandalwood scent.</p><p>He bowed to the beta, who instructed him about the meals time and then left him alone.</p><p>He curled on the bed, trying to find some comfort in nesting, but it wasn't the same thing and it made him feel even more alone.<br/>He had reached a state of apathy after so much crying, not having the energy to shed more tears, even as the mating bites on his neck bursted with pain and burning, caused by the separation from his mates.</p><p>The last thought he remembered before falling in a light, disturbed slumber, was if he would be able to be by Chan's side while he gave birth.</p><p>________________________</p><p>At the dorm, the atmosphere wasn't better. <br/>Seungcheol had closed himself in his room and the lack of sounds coming from it was even more worrying than if he would have cried or punched something.</p><p>Seungkwan, who roomed with Jisoo, was curled on his hyung's bed, Wonwoo and Seokmin cuddling him and trying to comfort him.</p><p>Hansol had been silently staring the ceiling for an hour now and Mingyu had given up about making dinner, knowing no one was in the mood to eat.</p><p>Jihoon was holding Jeonghan in his arms, the alpha burying his face in the omega's chest and Soonyoung was drawing circles in his back, while Chan had cried himself to sleep in Jun's and Minghao's embrace</p><p>"What are we gonna do now? Is there any chance to get him back before he goes away?"<br/>Minghao murmured to no one in particular.</p><p>"Appa said we could have recourse to the second judicial grade. There's no certainty that the sentence'll be nullified, but it's our only chance and it would keep Jisoo in Korea for longer, at least until the process isn't finished. He told me he already has the documents ready to initiate the second trial, he's waiting for our response".</p><p>They all exchanged looks, knowing they had to tell Seungcheol about this. He had the last word on every decision and they couldn't waste any second.</p><p>"I'll talk to him" Jeonghan's voice interrupted the silence, still hoarse from crying, while he turned to face them, finally untangling himself from Jihoon and standing up, directed up the stairs.</p><p>When he reached the head alpha's room, the scent of anger, sadness and desperation was thick and imposing, so much that even Jeonghan let a whimper escape his throat, both from pain for his lover and fear of him.</p><p>He took a deep breath to calm himself and knocked on the door, slowly entering after receiving a huff of acknowledgement.</p><p>Seungcheol was curled on the floor, back against his bed and hands in hair, nervously pulling at his scalp.</p><p>"Cheollie" the second oldest was on the verge of tears again, the sight of his mate so broken and devastated, breaking his heart. He fell to his knees in front of him, delicately pulling his fingers away from his hair and taking his hands.</p><p>"Cheol look at me, please"</p><p>The head alpha finally raised his puffy, red and teary eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry Hannie, I let them take him away. I'm so sor-"</p><p>"We don't need you to be sorry Cheol. We need you to be determined and active. We have a slight chance to get the love of our lives back, but we need you to guide us. So get up and come to listen to us, I'm begging you"</p><p>There was a pause, Seungcheol still looking at him, now with surprised eyes, before Jeonghan added in a softer tone</p><p>"I know how you get when you get inside your head. The things you think of yourself aren't real, Cheollie. Whatever has been going on in your mind for the past few hours isn't real, it isn't how we all feel. I need my strong Cheol back, so please get out of that dark place baby, do it for me" </p><p>He had pressed his forehead against Seungcheol's, shutting his eyes and letting a lonely tear drip down his cheek.</p><p>His words and the tender gesture worked like a magic formula, the usual light coming back in Seungcheol eyes, until the leader finally wrapped his mate in a thight hug.</p><p>"I'm here Han, thanks for letting me out of that place"</p><p>The younger reciprocated his affection, holding him impossibly close and then helping him to his feet.</p><p>"Get the pack in the nest room, babe, we have to talk" </p><p>Jeonghan was happy to comply.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>When the whole pack had reunited in their large nest, Seungcheol finally came in the room and before starting to talk to them, he kissed and scented each of them, both alphas and omegas, his mates eagerly receiving the reassuring action, the omegas almost purring at him.</p><p>"So what's the news you wanted to talk about?" he said when he was down, letting Wonwoo and Hansol lean on his chest and shoulder.</p><p>"My father said we can have recourse in the process. It won't automatically turn the sentence around, but we have a chance to get him back and, at least, it will give Jisoo more time in Korea"</p><p>The leader nodded<br/>"We have to try this, it's our last chance. Please call your dad and tell him to initiate the procedure. And thank him for everything he's doing for us" Seungcheol softly smiled at the giant alpha.</p><p>He allowed the pack to cuddle a little a more, aware of how much they needed to take comfort and hope from each other, but after some time, he forced them to get up and get something to eat, especially the omegas and especially Chan.</p><p>"Hyung, I'm not really hungry" the boy tried to protest, rubbing his tired eyes with a sweater paw.</p><p>"No discussion baby, you'll have to give birth in a few weeks and I won't allow you to be weak and malnourished while you bring our pup in this world" he said, picking his mate up and carrying him to the kitchen, where Seokmin and Mingyu were already busy with ramen.</p><p>The omega whined a little but then ate his portion, rewarded by the sweet smile his alphas sent him.</p><p>Soonyoung had to force Seungkwan a bit too, but he had eventually given up as well, and as soon as he had started eating, his appetite had come back, making him finish his plate.</p><p>Things weren't back to normal, the tense scent of distress and melancholy still hanging in the air, but their leader had managed to bring a bit of normality back, at least ensuring his mates were physically healthy and strong enough to face the difficult weeks ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I struggled with judicial language. I don't know if it's correct, but what I mean when I say "have recourse" is that a part of the trial, not satisfied with the first sentence, asks for it to be reviewed, going to the second grade of trial. <br/>I don't know how different judicial systems work around the world, I confess I based this mechanism on the Italian one, where you can have a sentence reviewed up to three times.</p><p>For course, the second grade doesn't automatically nullify the first sentence, it can also be confirmed 👀</p><p>Back safe and feel free to insult me in the comments ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a hope to have Jisoo back</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little note about the usual problem of judicial details and language: a super kind reader made me notice that I umh...wrote a bunch of stupid things hahahahah.</p><p>Seriously though, A LOT of the things I wrote are completely incorrect and untrue. I hate to do such a sloppy work, but I really didn't have time to look up details of the trials, even more so if I have to do it with different judicial systems.<br/>This, to say that I deeply apologise for my huge mistakes and to tell you to take what I wrote as it is: an incorrect representation of how a trial works, only made like this to be functional to the plot.</p><p>Hope you can forgive my mistakes and, well, enjoy the chapter😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo was woken up the morning after his arrive by the incoming call on his phone.<br/>He was starving, having refused to have dinner the night before, but he managed to pry his eyes open to see Jun's number on the screen, immediately swiping to answer the video call.</p><p>Jun's and Jeonghan's beautiful faces appeared on the screen, a bit blurry but smiling at him, while the omega felt tears stinging in his eyes.</p><p>"Hello beautiful, how are you?" Jun's playful voice welcomed him.</p><p>He huffed a laugh, grateful for the warm greeting.</p><p>"Hey guys. I'm fine, the place is welcoming but...I miss you" </p><p>"You know we miss you too baby" came Soonyoung's scream from outside of the frame, while the video was shaking, the dencer wrestling the phone out of Jun's hands to get face to face with his lover</p><p>"Do they treat you well? Have you eaten? Did you cry last night? Please don't cry hyung, we're going to get you back home soon"</p><p>"Slow down Soonie, you're going to give him an headache" Jihoon reprimanded his mate</p><p>"Wait, you're going to start another trial to...get my custody back?"</p><p>"Of course love, we would never let you go like that. You belong here and we're determined to get you back" Jeonghan's calmer voice answered, getting the control of the phone back.</p><p>"I'm not going to let you get back to the states, I found you all those years ago and I'm not going to let them take you away. We all are not going to let them take you away" </p><p>Jisoo was crying again, but this time it was out of happiness and hope, the knowledge that his mates were trying so hard to get him to come home warming his heart and giving him the first glimpse of positivity in days.</p><p>The pack, on the other side of the screen, was looking at him with fond, tender eyes.</p><p>"Seungcheol-hyung can't participate in the call, but he misses you. He...loves you to the end of earth, we all do prince. So please be strong and just wait a bit longer, okay?" Mingyu intervened, his voice soft, soothing for the weeping omega.</p><p>Jisoo managed to nod through the tears and stutter a "I miss him too and...and I love all of you, t-thank you for everything you're doing for m-me"</p><p>All of his mates smiled and cooed at him, trying to divert the conversation and making him smile.</p><p>"The pup is going crazy these days hyung! I think it misses you singing to it" Chan huffed from his spot in Wonwoo's lap, making the older omega smile.</p><p>"I'll hold up to the promise I made you Channie. I'll hold your hand through the birth, should that be the last thing I do"</p><p>Their call was interrupted in that moment, someone knocking on Jisoo's door.</p><p>"I have to go guys. I love you and miss you, tell Cheollie I love him too and...I hope to see you soon"</p><p>"We love you too pup, we'll do our best to get you back. Don't worry and be strong" Jeonghan answered, before a cacophony of "bye" and "I love you" was heard on the other side, ended some seconds later by the singer closing the call.</p><p>Jisoo smiled at his now empty screen, before pulling himself together, rubbing his eyes and getting up to open the door.</p><p>On the other side, a tiny, smiling male omega welcomed him. He was about his age, a bit taller than Jihoon.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Jaegeun, one of the staff. I noticed you didn't come down yesterday at dinner, do you feel sick? Is there anything I can do for you?" His tone was gentle and a bit worried and Jisoo tried to dismiss his concerns.</p><p>"I'm fine, I was a bit...sad last night. That's all" he smiled.</p><p>"I see...oh, I almost forgot. Your parents called, they are arriving tonight, but they said you're appealing in the process so I guess you'll be staying here longer than we thought"</p><p>"Thanks for letting me know" the taller answered, relieved that his parents were coming to support him "and yes, my mates will initiate a second trial so I can go back to them"</p><p>"...can I ask you why?" Jaegeun asked, perplexed.</p><p>"I mean, I saw you medical papers and...what that alpha did to you is...unforgivable. They hurt you so much and you still want to go back to them, why?"</p><p>Jisoo smiled sadly at the question. It was obvious for him, but he understood why everyone was so struck when they heard that he wanted to stay with them.</p><p>"That...happened a long time ago and it was an accident. I'm still hurt by it and I still get nightmares, but I know he didn't mean to do that. I'm the only one of the pack who forgave him and he and all my other mates are too important to me. I love them all, I can't imagine a life without them...also" he added, a soft smile on his lips "we're having a pup in a few weeks and I promised my mate to be beside him when it happens"</p><p>The shorter omega stared at him for a few seconds, scrutinizing his face and voice to find any sign of hesitation, something that could have give away the falsity of his words, that could meant he was forced to say thing like that. He found nothing.</p><p>"I still don't get it, but if that's what you really want...I hope you get back to your mates. I just want you to be safe, you know"</p><p>"I am safe with them, I promise"</p><p>_________________________</p><p>"So? is he ok?" Seungcheol's impatient tone welcomed the pack as soon as they stepped out of the room the call with Joshua had took place.</p><p>"He's fine hyung, he's sad, but healthy" Chan said, melting in the embrace the head alpha engulfed him in</p><p>"He said he misses you and told me to tell you that he loves you, he can't wait to see you again" Jeonghan added in a gentle tone, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Seungcheol's ear, the older smiling sadly at him.</p><p>"Thank you Han. I miss him too, I'm sorry he'll remember me as a crying mess in the courtroom while he's away" he chuckled darkly</p><p>"Guys, my father is outside, he wants to show us something important" Mingyu spoke up, putting down his phone and claiming the group's attention.</p><p>"Let's go then" the oldest said, stalking down the stairs with Chan still pressed against him.</p><p>When the lawyer entered their dorm, a big smile was on his face and he immediately started to spread several documents on the coffee table placed between the sofas the pack was sitting on, pressed against each other</p><p>They all looked at the papers, confused by them. There were documents from the courtroom, some from the clinic and others filled with what looked like...conversations?</p><p>Seungcheol exchanged a look with his pregnant mate, now in his lap, the boy just shaking his head as in a "don't ask me" gesture.</p><p>The head alpha then made to speak to Mingyu's father, but Jihoon beat him</p><p>"What the actual fuck are all these documents?"</p><p>"Well, hello there princess" Minghao mocked him, but before the fight could escalate, a single, stern "Guys" from Wonwoo shut them both up. They really didn't have time for this.</p><p>"I'm sorry about it Mr. Kim, but the question is legit, what are these papers?" Seungcheol asked.</p><p>"These, boys, are the proof we need to get Jisoo back. You see, the second grade of trial doesn't concern the actual crime, but it judges the validity of the previous grade. So, if we can prove that the first process was conducted with a violation of rules, we can have it nullified and, with it, it's sentence"</p><p>Everyone was eyeing the man with big, hopeful eyes, waiting for him to continue and give them something they could work on.</p><p>"I've made some researches and I found out that the accuse lawyers took the document of the clinic in an illegal way, corrupting a worker. That was a reserved diagnosis and the procedure to get their hands on it would have been too long, so they bypassed it by lying on how they got it. These are the phone calls they made in which they talked about it, basically admitting they took it illegally. That was the key proof they offered, if we invalidate it, the sentence will be nullified. Also, Jisoo is on our part, so his testimony will validate our point even more"</p><p>"Wow, that's...a lot" Mingyu admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, and it's pretty big. I still have to fix some things and organize a good defence, but I think the process will be ready in two weeks" the lawyer mad a pause, assuming a more solemn tone and looking at them in the eyes "I know how stressed you've been in the past few weeks and I know this isn't good for the pregnancy, being it almost over...but I beg you to be strong for a little longer. You've proven you can be resilient through all these years, so I'm sure your pack will be able to overcome this" he finished, looking proudly at his son.</p><p>"Thanks Mr. Kim, you have no idea how much we appreciate your help and support" Jeonghan spoke up.</p><p>"Don't mention it. You all made my pup happy, this is the least I can do" the man smiled.</p><p>"Well, I'll let you be now, we'll meet a few more times before the trial to create a solid defence, and I'll also meet with Jisoo, but I'm pretty confident we'll win"</p><p>The pack thanked him one last time, and said good bye to the man.</p><p>"So we are actually going to get him back" Jun breathed out, his voice emotional.</p><p>"Yes hyung, Jisoo'll come back home. He has to be present to the birth, remember? Chan won't accept anyone in the room except him" Seungkwan chuckled, cuddling close to the chinese alpha and making the pack smile a bit.</p><p>"I swear this baby won't come out until hyung is in this house again" Chan said against Seungcheol's chest, his words punctuated by a kick the baby decided to shoot in that moment, making them chuckle while the head alpha growled gently and rocked Chan's body to sooth it.</p><p>"I'm sure everything will end well. It has to" Jeonghan said, the smile on his lips in contrast with the worried look in his eyes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I have two thing to say: </p><p>1) I'm super happy to announce I started s collab on a Mafia AU seventeen fanfic with the super sweet thatolikid, it you want to check it out, here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582672/chapters/62085877 . <br/> Updates will be a bit slower that this because we both have individual works we're working on, but we're determined to keep up the good work!</p><p>2) As this ff is progressing, I recieved more an more love, kudos and positive comments. Though I don't answer to everyone (I'm so sorry T T) I want to say I'm extremely thankful for everyone who is supporting me, even just silently reading my work! <br/>I started to write this to kill time, so I never thought it would reach almost 6000 hits, so, really, thank you to everyone, you motivate me a lot ♡</p><p>That said, hope you liked the chapter, let me know in the comments what you think will happen ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jisoo meets with his parents and the work for the trial proceed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is a bit short and not that emotional or interesting, it was necessary tho :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo saw his parents only the morning after their arrive in Korea.<br/>He could hear the angry tone of his mother from down the hallway of the structure he now lived in. With a small chuckle, he hurried towards the fuss to calm her down.</p><p>"So? Where is my son and why is he held here? He's going to have a pup for God's sake, he should be home whit his m-"</p><p>"Mom, I'm here, stop yelling at her" the omega smiled from behind her and he could see how the angry facade crumbled as soon as she heard his voice, both her and his omega father hurrying toward him, hugging him thight.</p><p>"Oh pup are you ok? How are they treating you? Did you eat? You look skinnier" his father started, but Jisoo immediately reassured him</p><p>"I'm fine...well not really, but, at least physically, I'm ok. They're very kind here"</p><p>"Yeah, but you shouldn't be here in the first place! I heard those accuses against Seungcheol. What the fuck was the judge thinking when he made the sentence? That boy couldn't hurt a fly"</p><p>Jisoo's smile slowly started to transform in a bittersweet expression.</p><p>"Mom...those accuses, thos exams, are real and they're mine. It really happened, but-"</p><p>"You're kidding right? Seungcheol and Jeonghan did that to you? And you didn't sue them? You didn't even tell us?" His father intervened, shocked by the revelation of all those years ago.</p><p>"Emh...could we...talk about this in another moment? Just know that it's ok now, I just want to go back to them, I'm sorry but i don't want to come back to the States" </p><p>His parents didn't look too convinced, but remembered the beta woman waiting to put them through paperwork and some authorisations, so they dropped the topic to discuss it in a later moment and in a more private place.</p><p>"Ok, but you own us an explanation" his mother said, before turning and filling the documents.</p><p>________________________</p><p>They were finally able to talk once they were in the wide garden of the complex, sat on a stone bench away from the area most people were in.</p><p>"So, tell us everything"</p><p>Jisoo took a deep breath before starting to talk about his most painful memory</p><p>"As I said, what you read is true. Cheol...he raped me on our mating night. Jeonghan was there but Seungcheol had threatened him and he couldn't do anything to stop him"</p><p>His parents were looking at him with the most serious look in the eyes, attentive to every movement, every expression he made and the tone of his voice, which he tried to keep calm and leveled.</p><p>"He...really hurt me and...I still have some damage from it, some scars and stitches from the surgery to fix my ribs...but it wasn't his fault"</p><p>His mother scoffed darkly, looking at him with incredulous eyes.</p><p>"It wasn't his fault? Jisoo he fucking broke your pelvis, he-he raped you brutally and you still defend him?"</p><p>Now there were tears swellin in Jisoo's eyes, both from pain and frustration.</p><p>"He was inexperienced, we all were and...his instincts took over him before we could stop. It was an accident, you know him, you know how good care he takes of us, you know he could never hurt me or anyone in our pack intentionally" he was actually crying now, thick and heavy tears sliding down his eyes. </p><p>"After that, he told me he was going to accept anything I wanted, he would have left the pack, he would have gone to the police if I wanted him to, but I decided to let him stay. Even Jeonghan was against it, but I knew it wasn't his fault and I can't live without him. Please...I know you don't understand my feelings for him, but please help me to get back to him, I beg you. I want to see our pup's birth, I promised Chan i would be with him"</p><p>He raised his eyes to look at his parents, the people who had always supported him through everything, even through his crazy dream of becoming a singer, even through his decision to be part of a large pack and have 12 mates. He needed their support like he needed air and when his mother spoke, it was like finally breathing after a long apnea.</p><p>"Remember when I asked you if you were happy, all those months ago?"</p><p>The omega nodded, tears still shining in his eyes and hands slightly trembling from the emotion.</p><p>"You told me you were happy and the only thing I saw in your eyes was sincerity. Would you give me same answer if I asked you now?"</p><p>"Yes, mom, I'm happy with them. All this hurting and pain you see isn't because of what happened years ago, it's because the only thing I want is to be with them and I can't"</p><p>His parents looked at him for a moment, pondering his words, their need to protect their child, their pup, battling with the desire to see him happy.</p><p>Jisoo's father was the first to break the silence<br/>"You know we can't stop him even if we try, honey. The kid's stubborn" he chuckled, talking to his wife.</p><p>In the end, even the stern alpha woman resigned, a defeated sigh leaving her lips as she softened her stare</p><p>"If that's what you really want, Jisoo, we'll help you" the smile on her pup's face was enough to let some relief in her heart.</p><p>The boy launched to hug them both, still sniffling and with teary eyes, but now from happiness, the relief for the support of his parents washing over him.</p><p>"Thank you, it really means a lot to me"</p><p>"I want to be clear thought" his mother's voice interrupted the happy moment, but when he separated and looked in her eyes, he could only see sweet affection and a hint of worry</p><p>"I see a single bruise on you, a single scratch, and they're dead"</p><p>Both Jisoo and his father laughed at the stern threat, amused but a little worried about it, knowing there was a part of truth in what the woman had promised.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Later the same day, Mingyu's father had come to the safe house Jisoo was basically confined in.</p><p>He showed the omega the same documents his mates had seen the day before, explaining the situation and how they wanted to proceed.</p><p>"So...those exams...they got it illegally?" His voice was shaking a little. He still remembered the pain, the humiliation he felt as the judge read aloud to a whole crowd how vulnerable and weak he had been that night, expressed how much pain he had been in. He still remembered the pitying looks he got, the shocked expressions of his omega mates and the angry ones of his alphas. Not to mention Seungcheol's.</p><p>"Yes, that's correct" the lawyer said carefully "I understand how you feel. Those documents shouldn't have been there in the first place, you shouldn't have had to hear again about it...but we have to focus now. We have to organise a good defence...I can count on you, right?"</p><p>There was a pause, Jisoo eyes going from glassy and hazed, lost in a memory, to a more awake state, sharper and focused. Determined.</p><p>"Of course, what do I have to do?"</p><p>_________________________</p><p>"Before we start, how was my boyfriend?" Jeonghan said as soon as he stepped in Mingyu's father's office later that day.</p><p>The man chuckled from behind his desk and, taking his glasses off.</p><p>"He's fine boys, you don't have to worry about him. He was a bit shaken when I told him about his diagnosis being taken illegally, but he calmed down when he realised it was our chance to bring him back. You're lucky to have such brave omegas in your pack"</p><p>Jeonghan, Mingyu and Seungkwan smiled at his words, before sitting down at the desk as well to let the lawyer instruct them on the upcoming trial, what to say, do and don't.</p><p>After all, it was only a couple of weeks until the trial and they had to take Jisoo back before Chan gave birth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok a love portraying Jisoo's mom as such a strong woman, his parents must be the best to bring up such a kind and respectful soul. I MEAN HE'S EVEN MAKING BEAD BRACELETS I LOVE HIM SO MUCH</p><p>As always, let me know what you think and, If you want, come talk to me on my Instagram (@cec_barbieri) about anything! ♡<br/>(I'm bored and looking for new friends lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final sentence</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaand we're finally here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two weeks later when the pack finally reunited in the same room, but there still were several meters and a few guards between them, so all they could do was just exchange looks and little smiles.</p><p>Jisoo just couldn't stop staring at how Chan's tummy had grown in that short period of time, amazed by the full roundness of it as, from time to time, movements could be seen from inside, making the oldest omega smile tenderly, his heart flooding with pride and fondness.</p><p>His parents were next to him, always supporting his position and ready to testify for the pack if the situation required it.</p><p>On the other side of the room, his mates were tense, happy to see their lover again, but knowing this was their last chance to get him back.</p><p>All of them however, stirred even more when the doors in the back of the room opened and no other than Chan's parents walked in, a twisted grin on his father's face, the sight of it making the most aggressive alphas struggle to control themselves. They were calmed only by the presence of their omegas who begged them to not engage in a fight, not here.</p><p>Those who had caused this whole chaos sat in the back of the room, sure the sentence would be in their favour.</p><p>Turns out, it didn't. </p><p>As soon as the judge entered the room and the formalities were done, Mingyu's father put up an amazing speech about the invalidity of the evidences used in the previous trial, supporting his point by making every member of the pack testify about how Seungcheol was toward them and Jisoo, keeping the oldest omega for last.</p><p>The lawyer knew they had basically won the trial as soon as the judge had sentenced the appropriation of reserved diagnosis without permission illegal and, therefore, the proof had became invalid, but Jisoo's speech was just the last shot that made the accuse crumble, unable to reply.</p><p>The elder omega only had to tell the jury about the time he was sick and how good his two alphas had taken care of him. A simple speech, nothing more than an episode, but his voice, his tone and his eyes had told everyone more than the boy had expressed with his words.<br/>His pupils had stayed on his pack the entire time and none of them had lowered their gaze either.</p><p>Again, the jury had to deliberate in closed doors, but, this time, the judge stayed away much less.</p><p>All the tension in the room shattered as soon as the judge hit his wooden hammer on the desk and declared that, since the evidence had been taken illegally, the previous trial was nullified and, with it, it's sentence. Also, the accuse lawyer who had bypassed the rules to win, would be excluded from the lawyer register.</p><p>Just as these words left his mouth, a loud cheering was heard from the whole pack, all of them shooting up from their seats and running towards the other side of the room, toward their lover and mate.</p><p>Wonwoo was the first to reach Jisoo, lifting him by his waist and spinning him around while the omega, still amazed by the sentence, only laughed, tears of happiness in his eyes.</p><p>Mingyu squeezed him to his chest as soon as the older alpha had let him go, while Jihoon hugged him from the back and pressed his forehead on his shoulder, softly sniffing and blinking back tears.</p><p>Jun was so excited he was talking in mandarin at the fastest pace Jisoo had ever heard, but he was glad to recieve his bone crushing hug and endless kissing.</p><p>Hansol just took his face and pressed their foreheads against each other, closing his eyes and inhaling his lavender scent, without saying anything, Jisoo just doing the same and feeling his heart burst with love and affection for the boy</p><p>"You're back" was the only thing the younger whispered in english</p><p>"I'm back, I'm yours Sollie" he answered in the same language, before he was pulled in tight hug from Seungkwan and Minghao, the two kissing every visible part of his body, from his hair to his hands.</p><p>Soonyoung and Seokmin made him twirl in their arms, uncaring of the stares from the officers and courtroom staff. Their crystal clear laugh sounded throughout the courtroom they were still in and it was like music for Jisoo's ears.</p><p>When the two overexcited alphas let him go, he found himself in front of his two official mates, his first loves and first lovers, both of them in tears while none of the three dared to make a move toward the others.</p><p>They looked at each other for a few seconds, their eyes glassy while tears of happiness, pain, guilt and endless love flooding down their cheecks.</p><p>"I'm sorry Jisoo. I'm so sor-" </p><p>The head alpha couldn't finish his phrase before his omega threw himself in his arms, burying his face in his chest and sobbing, arms around both Seungcheol's and Jeonghan's neck.</p><p>The only thing they could do was reciprocate the hug, pulling him between them and whispering soft things in his ears, gentle apologies, promises and praises.</p><p>"I'm sorry pup, I told you we were going to get you back and we failed. I'm so sorry but you're here and you were so brave, so strong" Jeonghan murmured against his hair </p><p>"We love you prince. This is all my fault and I don't deserve a second forgiveness, but please know that I love you more than anything"<br/>Seungcheol continued, but the only thing Jisoo could do was shake his head against their shoulders.</p><p>When he finally calmed down a little, he separated from them to look them in the eyes and said in a broken, hurt voice</p><p>"This is no one's fault, you don't need my forgiveness because there isn't anything to forgive. Please stop blaming yourself, please. I'm back and I belong to you, this is what matters the most to me. Just hold me and let me realise you're actually here"</p><p>"Of course pup. I swear, no one will take you away from us ever again. You belong to us and we'll never let you go again"<br/>The head alpha promised, pulling the omega back and kissing softly his lips and his mating mark while Jeonghan did the same on the other side of his neck, making Jisoo sigh lightly in relief, the pain in the marks becoming thinner and finally disappearing after the alphas had tended to him.</p><p>At last, the american turned to the only one left of his mates. <br/>Chan had sat down, the effort of standing with a heavy belly being too much for him, and was sweetly smiling up to Jisoo, eyes swelled with tears and a hand on the bump.</p><p>The older kneeled in front of him, kissing his round tummy and then looking at him with shining eyes.</p><p>"See baby? I promised you and I'm gonna fulfill my vote. We'll be together when it happens"</p><p>Chan only nodded and launched himself in his hyung's arms as the bump between them allowed him.</p><p>"I missed you hyung, I'm glad you're back" he stuttered out when they drew apart, Jisoo drying his tears with his thumbs and looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the universe.</p><p>The tender moment was interrupted by Mingyu's father, who put a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder, smiling at him.</p><p>"You should go home and rest, the last weeks have been hell for you and your pack" </p><p>"Mr. Kim I...I don't know how to thank you enough for what you did for us. You were amazing and I just can't express my gratitude" Seungcheol said while bowing down deeply, showing great respect toward the older alpha.</p><p>"I already told you son, you make my pup happier than he's even been, this is the minimum I can do for you and him, no need to thank me" he smiled, before adding in a lower, joking tone "Also, just watching that bastard get so mad would be an adequate compensation" </p><p>And with that, he gestured toward the back of the room, where Chan's parents were storming out of the doors with red faces and heavy steps, their expressions angrier than ever. Not just they didn't get Chan's custody, but they also failed to ruin the pack. Miserably so.</p><p>Seungcheol smiled as well at the sight, his aggressive instincts and the need to punch the man still raging inside him, but, for now, it was nothing compared to the infinite joy and relief washing over him at the sight of Jisoo being held and hugged by his mates.</p><p>Joshua's parents also came to talk to him.</p><p>"Jisoo told us what happened your mating night" his mother started with a stern, cold voice.</p><p>The head alpha paled and lowered his head immediately, incredibly mortified and embarrassed. </p><p>"But he also told us how he feels about it and that he forgave you. We respect his decision, but just so you know: you hurt our pup or any other one of your mates, and your life will become a living hell. Have I been clear?"</p><p>"Crystalline" Seungcheol answered, gulping in fear of the fierce woman that was his boyfriend's mother.</p><p>"Good. Now go home and make your omegas feel safe, they need it after all of this" Jisoo's father said, his sweet smile and gentle omega pheromones a stark contrast with his wife's sharp eyes and aggressive aura.</p><p>"Yes sir, we'll be going now. Thanks for trusting me with your son's life, I promise I'll always treat him as he deserves"</p><p>The couple smiled at that and they finally left to give Jisoo a last hug and ask Chan about the pregnancy.</p><p>When their parents were done greeting his mates and everyone had said goodbye, Seungcheol guided his pack out of the courtroom and toward the cars that would take them home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this made up for the last chapters, I know I made you suffer, but thanks for bearing with me hehe.</p><p>So, are you satisfied with the reunion? Were you expecting something else? Let me know ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jisoo comes home and needs his pack closer than ever</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a happy ending to the trial parenthesis, from the next chapters focus will get back on Chan ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they finally got home, Seokmin had Jisoo in his arms, the omega's legs wrapped around his waist and arms circling his neck while the two exchanged heated kisses and marked each other's throats with bites and licks.</p><p>The alpha, together with the rest of the pack, made a beeline for the nest room, where he let the omega down and pushed him in the soft pile of pillows and blankets, letting him roll around in their mixed scents and making him feel safe and at home.</p><p>The calmness of being back in his favourite place in the world, however, didn't last long for Jisoo, because, suddenly, several fingers, hands, mouths and tongues were on his body, pulling at his clothes and dishelving his hair.</p><p>He accepted those lustful but loving contacts eagerly, hungry for their touch he missed so much and needy for kisses and caresses. <br/>The american let his mates manhandled him how they pleased. He needed to feel their dominance, needed to feel owned and used for their pleasure, needed to submit and please them.</p><p>In less than five minutes, they had him naked and exposed on the mattress, already whimpering and panting.</p><p>"Mmhh I almost forgot how needy you become when someone touches and kisses you a bit. I love having you like this prince, all flustered and cute, our cute little omega" Mingyu whispered in his ear, his voice low and rough with arousal, sending the older down a spiral of need and lust.</p><p>"Alpha, pl-please alpha" </p><p>"What do you need baby boy?" Minghao asked from where he was hovering over his chest, letting go of one of his nipples to stroke his sternum.</p><p>"I-I need you inside" was Jisoo's shaky response.</p><p>"I want all o-of you tonight. O-omegas too, please"</p><p>The alphas cooed at his request.<br/>Of course, they would have fulfilled his every wish, they would have done everything for him, for each one of their mates.</p><p>"Of course prince, we'll take care of you" Seungcheol said, pressing a kiss on the back of Jisoo's hand.</p><p>Jun and Vernon detached themselves from his body to work on Seungkwan, prepping and fingering him open. The omega was used to foreplay and, in just a few minutes, the alphas dilated his rim up to four fingers, ensuring he could take even two of their cocks at the time and making him moan and whine loudly.</p><p>"Still baby boy, or we won't let you cum" Jun warned him in a stern voice and, at the slight threat, the omega forced his body to stay still and stopped squirming.</p><p>"We're going to finger you open too prince, can you take it?" Jeonghan asked Jisoo from his spot between the omega's legs, a hand stroking his length and the other gripping his hip to make him stay still.</p><p>"Nnnghh- y-yes alpha" the american whimpered out, already breathless from Minghao's and Jihoon's fingers on his nipples, the two twisting and pulling and marking the sensible area they knew the older loved so much.</p><p>Given the permission to continue, Jeonghan's already lubed finger slipped inside Joshua's hot hole, the feeling of slight intrusion and stretch after so much time making the omega scream in pleasure.</p><p>His alpha smirked darkly, starting to thrust deeply and quickly inside him, eliciting loud whines and moans from his mate and making him thrash and squirm under him.</p><p>Seungcheol came closer to the second oldest alpha, turning his head to kiss him deeply and to tease Jisoo, now restrained and forced on the mattress by Wonwoo's and Seokmin's hands.<br/>The head alpha added his hand beside Jeonghan's, slipping another finger past his rim and working him wider.</p><p>They kept on prepping him with an hand and touching each other with the other, putting up a show for all of their mates, the contrast between Jeonghan's lean frame and Seungcheol's muscular body making the whole pack stop and stare at them.</p><p>When they separated, the head alpha pushed another finger inside his omega, giving a few more tentative thrusts and fingering him a bit more before turning back to Jeonghan.</p><p>"He's pretty much ready, you go first and I'll take care of Channie"</p><p>The singer nodded, pulling his fingers out at the same time as Seungcheol, making Jisoo whimper at the loss of something inside him.</p><p>He didn't have to wait long though, because Jeonghan quickly got rid of his clothes, pumped his length a few times to bring it to full hardness and slowly sank into his burning, tight hole. Both omega and alpha gasped for air, panting and moaning at the intense pleasure when the older bottomed out deep inside Jisoo.</p><p>"Fuck. I missed this so much pup, I missed you so fucking much" the alpha breathed out, stilling his hips to give time to his mate to get used to his size, but leaning down to kiss him, the contact both desperate and needy, full of feelings he was unable to decipher in words and fully reciprocated by the boy under him.</p><p>"Han-hannie you c-can move" </p><p>"Ok babe, don't hesitate to tell me if there's something wrong and feel free to come whenever you want, ok? I just want you to feel good"</p><p>The omega smiled up to him, but his face immediately transformed in a mask of pure pleasure when his mate pulled almost completely out and then slammed his length back inside again, hitting his sweet spot and making him see stars.</p><p>His loud cry of pleasure soon turned into ragged and uncoordinated string of moans and whimpers, a little noise leaving his throat everytime his alpha thrusted into him and made his whole body jerk with the force of the impact, the fast and desperate pace not letting the omega rest for a single second.</p><p>Jihoon and Wonwoo were still stimulating his sensitive chest, while Seokmin had moved toward his lower half and was stroking Joshua's already leaking cock at the same rhythm Jeonghan was pounding into him.</p><p>The inteste stimulation became too much for him and he soon started to beg and whimper loudly.</p><p>"Han I-I'm close"</p><p>"You can come pup, be a good omega and come for alpha"</p><p>The encouragement was all it took for the older omega to cant his hips up and come all over his stomach and chest, the orgasm hitting him so hard his vision went white for a few seconds and his body tensed and spasmed from the pleasure.</p><p>The contraction of his internal walls and the sight of him coming so hard brought Jeonghan over the edge too, the alpha releasing his pleasure deep inside his lover and slumping on him right after, both of them panting and sweaty, but happier than they'd ever been.</p><p>While the two made love in each other's arms, Seungcheol and Soonyoung had Chan naked between them. His round belly made it difficult to have close contact and, in the advanced state of pregnancy he was, it was dangerous to have penetrative sex, the thrusts risking to move the pup in his belly and tangle it in the umbilical cord.</p><p>For these reasons, they had given it up completely for the time being, but there were other ways to pleasure an omega and the alphas had adopted every method to make sure their baby was satisfied.</p><p>The maknae was kneeling between them, his back against Soonyoung's wide chest and head lulled against his shoulder, while the dancer groped and stimulated his round chest and puffy nipples, causing milk to leak out and high pitched moans to leave the younger's mouth.<br/>In front of him was Seungcheol, one hand wrapped around the omega's hard length and the other pressing a bullet vibrator against his perineum, the small area of skin allowing him to stimulate his prostate from outside, bringing pleasure to the boy but avoiding penetration of any kind.</p><p>The gynecologist had suggested it and they had soon found out Chan loved it, sometime even coming from just that simple stimulation.</p><p>Even now, he was squirming and whining in his mates' embrace, sweat covering his skin and eyes glazed from pleasure and lust.</p><p>"H-hyung fe-feel so good -ah ah- pl-ease don't s-stop" he stuttered out, accepting the heated kiss Seungcheol gave him right after.</p><p>"Channie, would you like to stay close to Jisoo-hyung while we take care of you two?" Soonyoung suggested, his sweet tone a contrast to the filthy things he did with his hands to the abused breasts of his omega.</p><p>"Yes, yes alpha, please" </p><p>The two alphas smiled at each other and immediately shifted to lay Chan's body right next to the oldest omega, still panting from the first round with Jeonghan.</p><p>"Hi baby" the american breathed out, turning to kiss him deeply while Seokmin took Jeonghan's place between his thighs and sinked in his soft body. </p><p>The singer picked up a fast pace and, while Jisoo grew breathless and flustered again, Seungcheol and Soonyoung's finger started to work faster and more insistently on Chan's body, reducing him in the same state as the older.</p><p>They were laying on their backs, heads turned toward each other, sometime sharing kisses and caresses, while their mates made them moan out in immense pleasure. <br/>The sight was both extremely arousing and incredibly cute, intimate.</p><p>Their high noises of pleasure mixed with Seungkwan's ones, the omega being tenderly held between Jun and Hansol, both of them buried deep in his hole and fucking him slowly.</p><p>"J-jisoo-hyung...I want to b-be close to hyung too" the singer whined while his mates covered him with small kisses and comforting words.</p><p>"Let alphas take care of you and then you can get to Jisoo-hyung too, mmh? We'll make you come baby boy, so you can last longer when you fuck Shua ok?" The chinese alpha reassured him, combing his damp hair back and pressing kisses all over his face while Hansol did the same on his shoulder blades.</p><p>The omega nodded obediently and focused back on the pleasure of having two cocks stretching him so wide and open, hitting his prostate every time they thrusted back inside.</p><p>The pack went on for the whole night, bringing their omegas and each other to the orgasm several times.<br/>By dawn, Joshua had had every one of his mates inside him (except for Chan and Seungcheol), and had been manhandled in every position, sometimes even taking two of his lovers at the time. <br/>Even Jihoon and Seungkwan couldn't resist to his submissive pheromones and sweet noises, and they too managed to fuck him senseless.</p><p>He had reached climax five times and was now completely spent, cuddled close to Mingyu's chest while Seungcheol stroked his hair.</p><p>"C-cheollie, yo-you too, I want you i-inside too" the omegas said, his voice broken and tired and his eyes already closing from exhaustion. <br/>It was clear how he couldn't take anything more, his body used and spent beyond its limit, but the boy still tugged at Seungcheol's wrist and asked him to fuck him.</p><p>The head alpha smiled tenderly at him, leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead.<br/>"I'll take you tomorrow baby boy, we're both too tired now, so just let Gyu hug you and sleep, ok? I'll reward you if you're good and do what alpha says"</p><p>"Mmh 'k" was the only response, before the boy fell asleep, face pressed on the huge alpha's pectoral and body relaxed.</p><p>"You sleep too Mingyu, I can see you're tired" Seungcheol smiled at him, before looking around the nest.</p><p>It was his favourite sight: all of his mates snuggled close to each others, the alphas keeping the omegas safe in their strong arms and all of them happy to be together.</p><p>He got up and passed around to scent every single one of his boyfriends, all of them accepting the contact by tilting their head, a sign of both submission and affection toward the head alpha, an acknowledgement he was their leader and he was protecting them.</p><p>When he was done, he checked one last time Chan was comfortable (it was hard for him to sleep with such a big bump) against Jeonghan's shoulder and then went back to Jisoo. He needed to be close to him, to hold him and feel he was safe, he was finally here with him and no one would take him away again.<br/>So he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, pressing his chest on the omega's back and scenting him some more while nibbling at the mating mark he had left years ago.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>The pack woke up in the late morning and the first thing they did was give Jisoo back his collar, watching with glistening eyes as the omega eagerly fastened it on his neck.</p><p>"God, I missed it" he breathed out, smiling happily at his mates.</p><p>"Thanks for not giving up on me and...and fighting to get me back. I was really scared about...having to go back to the states, I couldn't bear to lea-"</p><p>"Jisoo-hyung, it's ok, it's over now and you don't have to go back. Fight to get you back with us was the bare minimum we could do" Minghao said, getting up from Wonwoo's lap and sitting beside the older omega, pulling him in a hug.</p><p>Everyone in the pack agreed with him and after some others cuddles, the leader ordered them to go have a shower and clean up from the previous night, since everyone was too tired to do that right after finishing.</p><p>In Jisoo's case, Seungcheol himself scooped him in his arms and brought him to the bathroom, helping him get a quick shower and then laying him down in the warm water filled bathtub, entering with him.</p><p>Needless to say, they finally made up for the rounds they didn't have to a chance to get the previous night as a small "Can you ride me, prince?" was all it took for them to go at it twice, both thirsty for each other's mouth and touch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I'm so happy, I've just bought You made my dawn and i found Meanie photocards I'M JUST-<br/>The feels</p><p>Ok sorry I had to express my joy.</p><p>Anyway</p><p>Hope you liked the chapter and that it was worth the wait and tears :,)<br/>Let me know and stay safe ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan goes into labour.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, I know you all waited for this ;)<br/>I divided the birth in two/three chapters and here's the first one</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They took the day after their reunion to relax and finish the paper work for the trial and the legal custody of Jisoo, while Soonyoung, Jun and Joshua went to the safe structure the omega had been staying in the previous two weeks to get his things back.</p><p>A very busy period was ahead of the pack: the company would have to explain the sudden hiatus of the entire group and clarify the causes and sentences of the two trials. Also, Chan was due in about two weeks and all of his mates were already stressing over the moment they would have to take him to the hospital, both anticipating and fearing the birth of their little pup, but they knew they had to face one problem at the time.</p><p>First, they wanted to organize about statements and declarations to give the medias and fans with the company, but when they stepped into the building, a wonderful new was announced to them, making the pack hope their lives would be a bit easier from now on.</p><p>A female beta from their staff, a girl every member was fond of, told them the Pledis CEO had resigned the previous day.<br/>Apparently, he was the one who financed the trial Chan's parents had started, paying for the lawyers and insisting on taking Jisoo's diagnosis illegally, aware of what had happened to the omega. He was hoping he could divide them and create a new group only made of alphas, getting rid of the omegas and, with them, all the problems they brought.</p><p>So when the pack won and managed to get their mates back, he had left the company under suggestion of collaborators and high managers, being him too angry and resentful to lead Pledis.</p><p>In his place, a young, alpha woman had raised to his position. She seemed much more liberal and accepting of the pack and their condition and they all hoped she would make things different.</p><p>In their first meeting with her, she gave them much more freedom about the managing of heats and others eventual problems about pack dynamics at the condition they would keep on training at least partly. She also talked to and about the omegas as peers and equals, never using offensive or degrading words.</p><p>She gave them three months of hiatus for staying with the pup and six to Chan, who even let her touch the bump when she asked for permission.</p><p>Together, they took care of the statements to release about the trial and she assured them she would avoid every intrusion in their privacy and deny any false news about them.</p><p>According to Jisoo's own wish, nothing would be released about the rape accusation and his diagnosis.</p><p>They were definitely happy about the change and the joy to be able to enjoy their deserved pause from activities and work overshadowed even their anger toward their old boss.</p><p>________________________</p><p>They slowly got back to their routine, taking care of Chan and watching carefully for any sign of pain that could indicate the start of contractions and, therefore, the upcoming birth.</p><p>"Trust me boys, that's useless" said Jihoon's mother when she came visit them together with some of the other supporting parents.</p><p>"The baby will come out when you least expect him, like in the middle of the night or during a party. It's always like that" she smiled, drinking her tea. The statement, of course, did nothing to help the raising anxiety the alphas felt.</p><p>In the end, however, her words were proven right.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>"Hyung" </p><p>Jeonghan just turned to the other side, his heavy sleep undisturbed by the small whisper.</p><p>"Hyung" the boy tried, a little louder.</p><p>This time a groan was heard from the older, but he still couldn't shake himself awake</p><p>"Hyung please, I think it's happening"</p><p>Jeonghan's mind started to clear a little, enough for him to grunt a "What's happening?"</p><p>"The birth hyung, I had the first contraction and the waters broke"</p><p>A few seconds of silence followed Chan's words, seconds in which Jeonghan's mind worked to decipher what he had just heard. When he finally managed to process the information, his body shot up, scaring the poor boy beside his bed.</p><p>"FUCK CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT"<br/>He shouted while scrambling out of the bed, waking Wonwoo who was just beside him.</p><p>"I didn't mean to wake the others" came the shy response</p><p>"BABY YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH AND YOU THINK WE WOULD STAY ASLEEP THROUGH THAT??"</p><p>"Wait, is it time??" Wonwoo asked, voice rough with sleep.</p><p>"I just had the first contract-"<br/>Before Chan could finish the phrase, a second wave of pain invested him, making him double over in pain while his breathing became ragged and faster.</p><p>His alphas guided him on the bed before Jeonghan took off<br/>"Woo, you look over him, make him breath, I'll go wake the others up"</p><p>"It's ok baby, it'll be over soon, just try to focus on my voice and breath, ok?" Wonwoo said calmly.</p><p>"Th-thanks for being so calm hyung, J-Jeonghan's going to give me a panick attack"</p><p>"Yeah and I fear he won't be the only one. Just wait until Mingyu knows abou this"</p><p>They heard a loud crash noise from the other side of the house, like a door slamming open, and heavy, fast footsteps that approached them.</p><p>"I guess he just did" Chan half joked, the pain of the contraction starting to fade.</p><p>"CHANNIE, YOU OK BABY?" </p><p>"He's fine and if you don't calm down right now, you're the one we'll have to hold hands with and tell him to breath" Wonwoo retorted, Chan still in his arms.</p><p>"Okay. Okay, I'll try to calm down, but we have to take him to the hospital" the huge alphas said, inhaling deeply.</p><p>"The contractions are still very short and distanced, we can wait until they're 10 minutes apart and take him to the hospital in all tranquility" Jisoo intervened, rubbing his eyes and walking through the door, followed by a smiling Jun.</p><p>The older omega climbed on the bed and snuggled close to Chan, who immediately accepted and reciprocated the contact.</p><p>"You'll stay with me, right hyung?" The maknae whispered.</p><p>"Of course baby, I'll be by your side through it, you'll never be alone"</p><p>In the meantime, almost the whole pack had flooded in the bedroom, some worried and anxious and some just ecstatic and enthusiast this was finally happening.</p><p>Thanks god, Seungcheol came in, his practical sense giving order and rationality to the chaos of voices his mates were manifesting.</p><p>"Ok guys, listen to me: I'm happy and worried as you are, but we'll celebrate when this is over. For now, I just want you to dress up and decide who'll go to the hospital with Jisoo and Chan. There's place for three more people, while the rest will wait here and come with a second car. So, who's going?"</p><p>A stretch of silence followed his question, before a chorus of "ME" raised, making Chan and Jisoo giggle.<br/>Once again the head alpha had to request silence.</p><p>"Guys, we have to chose wisely, we'll all go eventually but we have to think for Chan's sake"</p><p>"I think Wonwoo should go" Seungkwan intervened "He's rational and calm, he'll be a grounding presence"</p><p>Everyone agreed and Wonwoo took off to dress and prepare a few things to bring.</p><p>"You should come too Cheollie" Jisoo offered, still beside Chan "as the one who's officially mated to him, you're the one who could bring the most comfort"<br/>Seungcheol nodded</p><p>"Okay, one more, Channie you want someone in particular to come with us?" He asked directly to the omega.</p><p>"Another omega, please. Kihyun-hyung told me he started to hate his alphas when the labour began and that he only wanted Hyungwon with him"</p><p>"Okay pup, Jihoon will come"</p><p>"Why him?" Seungkwan protested, dramatically pointing at the shorter, who was beaming triumphantly </p><p>"'Cause you'll start crying as soon as Chan goes into labour and hyungs can't look after two fussing babies, angel" Soonyoung said, kissing the upset omega's forehead.</p><p>The singer couldn't do anything but agree with him and resigned to get to the hospital later. He, however, managed to stay close to his pregnant mate until the very last minute, comforting him while those who had to go to the hospital went change and organise what they needed.</p><p>Jeonghan and Seungkwan held Chan everytime a new contraction hit him, letting him grip their hands and ensuring he breathed through it. The alpha seemed particularly worried and protective, costantly scenting and keeping Chan close, at least until he had to eventually let him go.</p><p>When the time between the waves of pain reduced to 10 minutes, they deemed it the right time to get him downstairs and on the way to the hospital.</p><p>Mingyu was the one who picked him up and brought him down the stairs and outside, to the car who was waiting for him, gently placing him between Jisoo and Wonwoo.</p><p>"We'll be there when you'll open your eyes after the birth baby. We love you more than anything and we can't wait to meet our pup" Minghao said on behalf of everyone, leaving a last kiss on his hair and caress to his tummy before the car took off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will it be a boy or a girl? <br/>Will the birth be smooth or there will be complications?</p><p>Who knows </p><p>Anyway, let me know in the comments what you think, you know I appreciate immensely your opinions ♡</p><p>Stay safe♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pup is born</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, my ignorance in technical fields is showing oops.<br/>I didn't portray the actual birth knowing I wouldn't have done a good job, so I focused on the moments before and after it.</p><p>Enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Breath angel, just breath, we're almost there, ok? Everything will be fine"</p><p>Chan's contractions were becoming longer, with less pause in between and more painful, making him wail out in pain and cry, gripping the nearest thing stronger than any of his mates thought it was possible.</p><p>When Seungcheol finally reached the hospital, it was a relief for all of them.</p><p>"I'm going to get someone, stay here with him" the head alpha said, before hurriedly scramble out of the car and sprinting in the hospital entrance.</p><p>No more than ten minutes later, Chan was laying on an hospital bed attached to several tubes and sensors to keep him monitored while his mates filled in the papers.</p><p>Jisoo was sitting on the side of the bed as a gentle omega nurse was explaining them how the birth would proceed.</p><p>Since male omegas had a much higher chance to have complications for both them and the pup, most hospitals practiced C-section. He would sleep through the whole surgery, so he couldn't feel any pain, and the pup would be safely extracted.</p><p>"So you're going to cut my mate open and take our pup out like it's gift in a box??" Seungcheol protested, his worry translating in sarcastic and overdramatic comments everytime he was under stress.</p><p>"Cheol, it's a safe operation, lots of omegas get C-section. The nurse just explained that it is, in fact, safer. Do you really want Channie to have complications just because you prefer a natural birth?"</p><p>"Jihoon's right Cheollie, I know your instincts see that as a threat, but, trust me, it's better this way. Also, Chan won't be alone. I promise I'll watch over him" Jisoo added sweetly, before confirming to the nurse that they wanted to proceed with the operation.</p><p>"Perfect. The doctor will come and take the patient away in a few hours, when the labour will get more intense and the baby will be ready to come out" she smiled and made to walk out the door.</p><p>"Wait! In a few hours?? Can't you see in how much pain he is? Does he have to stay like this for more hours?" Seungcheol, again, spoke up</p><p>"I know it's painful sir, I've gone through that a couple of times myself, but we have to wait the right time and let it develop naturally. And no, we can't give him painkillers 'cause they might cause complications too in this advanced state of pregnancy" the nurse anticipated his next question, finally leaving the room.</p><p>"It's ok hyung" came Chan's small voice from the bed, his face sweaty but relaxed, being him in the little pause between pain waves.</p><p>"Oh prince, I just hate to see you in pain"</p><p>"Yeah, tell me about it" the omega joked, managing to make his mates smile a bit.</p><p>"Really guys, if this is what it takes to get our pup, I'm more than willing to go through it"</p><p>His boyfriends just looked at him, tears in their eyes and the proudest expression on their faces.</p><p>"Thanks for reminding me so often of why we love you brat" Jihoon said, ruffling Chan's hair.</p><p>____________________</p><p>In just four hours, however, the calmness, tenderness and joy of that moment seemed forgotten, replaced by Chan's high whimpers of pain alternated to harsh breathing and insults to all of his alphas.</p><p>"Fuck hyung, why the fuck did you think it was a fucking good idea to fuck me that day, uh? Look at us now, you assholes just standing there and watching while I'm being teared from inside and have to suffer this fucking hell. And don't get me started on the last nine months of back pains, swelled -aahhh fffuck- ankles and this hell of a bump that makes me look like a whale"</p><p>He was gripping Jisoo's hand with so much force that his knuckles had become white, while the older omega had stopped feeling anything in his fingers minutes ago, but just couldn't bear himself to tell his mate to let go.</p><p>The alphas had soon understood that being near the maknae wasn't a good idea at the moment, even if they just wanted to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright.</p><p>Only the omegas were allowed near him, combing his hair back while he breathed heavily and screwed his eyes shut in a particular painful wave.</p><p>"Ok, I'm calling the nurse" Wonwoo stated and immediately sprinted out the door</p><p>He came back a few minutes later, his worried face and trembling figure a stark contrast to the perfectly calm and smiling woman after him.</p><p>"Aah, I see the pup just can't wait to come out, uh? Does the pain pause any now and then or is it just increasing?" She asked Chan</p><p>"I-increasing" he groaned through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Ok, I think it's time sweety. I'll call the doctor and we'll start the anesthetic procedure" she smiled and then added, talking to his mates<br/>"We're going to take him to the delivery room real soon, so I suggest you decide who's coming with him and tell him something. He might say he hates you, but trust me, he needs you more than ever"</p><p>After the nurse's words, the two alpha tentatively got closer to the bed, their baby still thrashing and whimpering from the pain, but, at least, he had stopped insulting and yelling at them.</p><p>"Pup, can we talk to you?" Wonwoo offered, but, as soon as the angry facade fell on Chan's face and a small "alpha" left his lips, the two immediately rushed to his side, growling in the comforting way omegas loved so much.</p><p>"Alpha I'm sorry for what I said" </p><p>"It's ok baby boy, we already forgot about it, just focus on breathing" Seungcheol said tenderly, combing his hair out of his face and drying his tears.</p><p>The omega nodded, seemingly a bit calmer, but when the gynecologist entered the room, a new wave of panic invested him. Was it going to hurt? Would he see his mates again? What if something went wrong and something happened to him or the pup? <br/>His eyes swelled with new tears while he gripped his alphas' hands and whimpered in the most broken voice</p><p>"Hy-hyung I'm scared, I-"</p><p>"Hey, it's ok baby, it's normal to be scared. But your alphas are here, your hyungs will keep you safe as we always have. We and our little baby will be here when you wake up, waiting for you, and Jisoo will always be next to you" Wonwoo explained.</p><p>"If there's something I learnt about you in all these years is that you're stronger than anyone thinks and you'll get through this as well, I promise you, my love" </p><p>With that, Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Jihoon left a last kiss on their dongsaeng's forehead while his eyes slowly closed and his mind went black, the anesthetic kicking in.</p><p>Only Jisoo, dressed with the sterile gown and gloves, followed the doctors and nurses, sending a last smile to his mates and never letting go of Chan's hand.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Not even two hours later, the whole pack watched in awe as an emotionally exhausted but happier than ever Joshua emerged from the delivery room with a bundle of soft blankets in his arms, the tiniest baby inside of it.</p><p>"...it's a girl"</p><p>There was just a second of silence, before the whole pack exploded in cheers, their happiness going through the roof while some let themselves fall on the nearest seat, others scrambled closer to take a look and others, like Seungkwan and Seokmin, just stood there, an unstoppable stream of tears flooding down their faces as they processed the information.</p><p>"G-guys, please slow down and don't be so loud, you'll scare her" Jisoo promptly said, tightening his embrace on the pup and pressing her closer to his warm chest.<br/>Everyone took a few seconds to reign their emotions, but, eventually they all made way toward the omega to take a look at their daughter, forcing themselves to whisper instead of yelling to not distress the baby.</p><p>"Wait, Chan...Channie's alright, isn't he?" Seungkwan asked. They had been so engrossed in the pup they had almost forgot the boy who had given birth to her.</p><p>"Yeah, he's fine and healthy. The doctor said he'll wake up in about an hour" the singer explained, making everyone sigh in relief.</p><p>The alphas guided the oldest omega to sit on the nearest bench, knowing he would be exhausted and emotional, and they sat and kneeled all around him.</p><p>"Oh my god. Oh my god Jisoo we...we have a little girl" Jeonghan whispered from his spot next to the american, hugging him close while his eyes never left the small face that peeked from the blankets, her eyes closed and her tiny nose breathing steadily.</p><p>"She'll be our little princess"<br/>"She's so beatiful"<br/>"Why do I already lover her so much?"<br/>"Can we hold her?"<br/>"She's so tiny"</p><p>"Guys this...this is a miracle, but Channie should hold her before we do, don't you think? He gave birth but haven't even met her yet" Seungcheol intervened in the small chorus of tender comments, sniffling and rubbing his eyes from tears while speaking.</p><p>Everyone agreed to let Jisoo hold her until her rightful father could do it himself. Instead, they resolved to tenderly stroke her chubby cheeks and softly kiss her covered head. Seungcheol scented her, his protective instinct telling him to keep her and his mates safe.</p><p>"Congratulations to all of you" the nurse from before intervened, walking toward the pack with a huge smile on her face "Both the pup and the omega are healthy and strong, your mate was very brave. I have to ask you to wait for him in his room, though. We have to run the last tests and exams to ensure everything's fine, but he'll be out in about an hour"</p><p>Everyone nodded and, taking deep breaths and trying to dry their eyes, they got up and stalked toward the room they were in before.<br/>Luckily, it was large enough for everyone to fit and find a place to sit: small sofas, chairs beside the bed, someone's lap.</p><p>While waiting for their mate, they kept cooing and looking at their beautiful pup, still in Jisoo's arms.</p><p>"I can't believe we've done this" Mingyu spoke up after a few minutes of silence, everyone being too focused on the small movements of her hands or the little scrunching of her nose while she slept.</p><p>"Yeah, she's our little miracle" Wonwoo agreed, stroking the pup's cheek with the tip of his thumb, the utmost delicacy and tenderness in his gesture.</p><p>In that moment, the door opened and two nurses came in, bringing Chan's still unconscious body in the room, now cleaned from any blood but still attached to an IV, while the hospital gown concealed the bandage on his lower stomach, still big and swelled.</p><p>The doctor came in after the two nurses had settled the boy on his bed and organized his pillows to make him comfortable, stating that the operation had been a success and that Chan would wake up in just a few minutes. </p><p>"I know you're enthusiast about the birth, but you shouldn't crowd too much around him for now: his body is still weak and sensible to hormones so he needs a lot of rest and tranquility. Also, I recommend the biological father of the pup stays as close to him as possible. I know you're a pack, but on a subconscious level, he'll feel more comfortable to be around the actual father. I'll let you have some time and privacy now"<br/>And with that, he excused himself.</p><p>"Biological father? Who's the biological father??" Soonyoung voiced what the whole pack was thinking.</p><p>"I mean, rationally speaking, it should be Seungcheol-hyung. He didn't have the condom and head alphas are statistically more fertile than normal ones..." Minghao intervened, but from his tone, it was clear there was something he wasn't saying, something that could change the whole situation.</p><p>"It must be like that then. We all used a condom" Mingyu immediately commented, jumping to conclusions</p><p>"Yes, but condoms could break" Minghao finished.</p><p>A long stretch of silence followed his words. It was Seungkwan the one who broke it.</p><p>"Do you really think it's possible?" </p><p>"It is. If Seungcheol didn't impregnate him the first time and one of condoms broke without us noticing...it definetly could be a possibility"</p><p>"But how can we know for sure? We should have a DNA test, right?" Hansol asked.</p><p>"Maybe not" Jisoo said, still looking at the baby in his arms while his mates stared at him with questioning looks</p><p>"Let's wait for Chan to wake up, and then we can test how the baby reacts to each one of you. She should be more at ease with her biological father, she's able to recognise him thanks to primordial instincts"</p><p>"Oh that could work" Jihoon agreed.</p><p>"Okay then, let's wait for Channie to wake up and then we'll do this" Seungcheol offered<br/>"But please, let's just focus on our angel for now. I want to see his reaction to her" he smiled tenderly, his gaze locking on the still sleeping boy on the bed.</p><p>In that exact moment, the pack could see his fingers stir and expression frowning, signalling that the sedative was wearing off and the boy was ready to get back to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAND IT'S A GIRL<br/>Congratulations to everyone who guessed right and sorry for those who hoped for a boy, but c'mon, look me in the eyes and tell me that 13 boys freaking out on a baby girl and calling her princess isn't the cutest thing ever.<br/>I dare you.</p><p>Anyway, hope you're satisfied with the chapter, but, spoiler alert, surprises aren't over yet ;)</p><p>Let me know what you think and stay safe ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan meets his daughter and the pack finds out who the biological father is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guys shh, he's waking up" Minghao whispered-yelled at his mates.</p><p>"Nnnghh" the omega groaned out, prying his eyes slowly open and shifting a bit in bed.</p><p>"Hi pup, how are you?" Wonwoo asked gently, sitting on the side of the bed and stroking his face, fixing a strand of hair behind his ear.</p><p>Chan moved his eyes and head a little taking in his surroundings, before focusing on his mate.</p><p>"Hyung...I-"</p><p>"You're in an hospital room baby, we're all here with you. You just gave birth and delivered the most beautiful girl. You were really brave, we're so, so proud of you" Jeonghan gently explained, leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead and pushing out his soft, comforting scent.</p><p>"A-a girl?" Chan's eyes filled with tears as he processed all the information his mate had just given him, his mind finally clearing from the haze of the induced sleep.</p><p>"Yes angel, here she is" Jisoo said, standing up from his seat and walking toward his boyfriend, the pup in his arms starting to wake as well and fussing a little, probably feeling her appa was awake and waiting for her.</p><p>The alphas helped Chan to get into a half-sitting position and Jisoo gently shifted the bundle in his lap, instructing him on how to hold her correctly.</p><p>Needless to say, the boy was an emotional mess. An endless waterfall of tears started to flood from his eyes, his hands trembling as he held his pup and a storm of emotions going on in his heart as he looked in the big, dark pair of eyes that were now staring up at him, the baby finally awake.<br/>She emitted some little noises before looking around herself and finally taking in her dads. <br/>Chan could only hug her closer to his chest, where she immediately gripped his shirt with her tiny hands.</p><p>"She...she's perfect. She can't be mine" he joked, tears still coming down his face.</p><p>"She's yours, I assure you" Jisoo smiled at him.</p><p>The smile on the maknae's face suddenly faltered under the loving stares of his mates, the head alpha quickly getting closer to check his omega and pup were okay.</p><p>"Hey baby what's wrong?" Seungcheol asked, kneeling beside his bed while both Jeonghan and Wonwoo were stroking his hair tenderly.</p><p>"Nothing I...I'm just so scared hyung" the boy admitted, salty tears still swelling and falling from his lashes.</p><p>"I'm just eighteen a-and I know nothing about pups and my family won't support me and then there's the company, we are busy, what if she doesn't feel loved? or what if I'm not good to put her to sleep? I know you're here but I'm just...terrified and-"</p><p>Jisoo blocked his desperate stuttering with a finger, placing himself in Jeonghan's lap so he could sit on the bed as well.</p><p>"We all are scared angel. Becoming a parent is always a difficult experience, what you're feeling is perfectly normal and the mere fact that you're feeling it is a sign you'll be an incredible dad for our daughter. You'll never be alone in this, I promise, and we'll do whatever is in our power to make you and her happy"<br/>He concluded, kissing his forehead and the pup's head right after.</p><p>Chan nodded, his tears and distressed pheromones calming down a bit after his hyung's words.</p><p>"Jisoo's absolutely right baby. There'll be difficulties, but we'll go through them together, as we've always been" Wonwoo smiled at him, earning happier eyes in return.</p><p>The pack relaxed a bit after seeing their mate more relaxed and happy.</p><p>"So Channie, think we can hold her for a bit?" Seungkwan asked after that, eager to keep the pup in his arms as well.</p><p>The boy nodded, delicately passing the bundle to Wonwoo. The alpha focused on the task of taking her in his arms, tongue between his lips as he cradled her tiny head in his fingers.</p><p>"God, she's so small" he whispered to himself, rocking his pup softly and smiling down to her wide eyes. She had definitely got them from the alpha father, those couldn't be Chan's.</p><p>After him came Seungkwan's turn, who held her in his arms naturally, not needing an explanation on how to embrace her. His maternal instinct was the most developed in their pack, so it was no wonder the baby immediately took a liking on him and the funny faces he made for her, stretching her small hands toward him.</p><p>Minghao, who was back hugging him, took the pup right after, pressing his lips to her temple and whispering softly in mandarin, his mates just staring tenderly at him even though they couldn't understand a word.</p><p>Seokmin was next, but the singer only managed to hold the baby a few seconds before he burst in tears and was forced to pass her over to avoid dropping her.</p><p>Hansol took her from his arms, gently nuzzling her cheeks with his nose and admiring how the pup seemed to calm down at his chocolate scent, chuckling when she gripped some of his messy hair.</p><p>Mingyu and Soonyoung took her next, the rapper holding her and the dancer stroking her chubby cheeks and cleaning some drool from her lips with a tissue, smiling at the little bubbles and noises she made.</p><p>It was Jihoon's turn to hold her, but, after the first minute he took her in his arms, the pup started crying, her wails shaking her appas out of their trance state, where they could only look at her and think of her as perfect, making them cringe at the sudden sound.</p><p>"Oh god, I swear I didn't do anything" Jihoon tried to explain.</p><p>Chan instincts woke up, alerting him his pup was in distress. He subconsciously tried to get up to reach for his daughter to keep her safe, only to fall back on the bed with a hiss because of the sting of pain caused by the stitches on his lower abdomen, still fresh and sensitive.</p><p>The first to react besides him, however, was Jeonghan, who immediately got up and stalked toward the producer, taking the pup from his arms in a swift and quick motion.<br/>He pressed the baby against his chest, rumbling low in his throat and scenting her. The pup, to everyone's bewilderment, calmed down in mere seconds, dozing off in a half asleep state.</p><p>Jeonghan instinctively walked back to the bed, giving the girl back to her omega father and scenting the both of them again, the omega reacting by purring softly and relaxing visibly.<br/>The older glared at Wonwoo, who was still sitting beside Chan, the alpha hopping off the bed without even being told to.</p><p>After ensuring the pup and Chan were safe, Jeonghan looked back at Jihoon growling at him.</p><p>It was clear to everyone what had just happened, though the pack was in utter shock.</p><p>It wasn't Seungcheol who had impregnated Chan, but Jeonghan. The second oldest was the biological father of the pup as his reaction clearly showed.</p><p>Every alpha had a protective instinct toward their omega, but when an alpha had a pup, his primary need was to keep their mate and baby happy, safe and protected.<br/>In the ancient times, this phase happened in a warm nest, in which the alpha kept the omega and the pup for an entire week after the partum.<br/>As the centuries went on, these instincts had lost their intensity, but they still subsided and the perception of a possible danger that had made his pup cry, triggered Jeonghan's ones.</p><p>"Well, I guess we don't need to look for the biological father anymore, do we?" Jun was the first one to speak up, pulling Jihoon, still a bit shook from his mate's growl, in his lap, kissing his hair to calm him down.</p><p>"Yup" Seungcheol agreed.</p><p>"Oh my god, I can't believe Jeonghan-hyung is the father" Mingyu huffed out, flopping on a chair. <br/>"That means what Hao said is true, right? The condom must have broken during sex"</p><p>"Yeah, that's how it must have gone" Seungcheol agreed, looking at the couple on the bed.</p><p>Jeonghan had climbed up to lay beside the omega, slipping his arms around his body and pulling him close, nuzzling his neck endlessly to cancel the head alpha scent completely. They had been in their own world since then, uncaring of their mates around them and their stares.</p><p>"Okay guys, I think it's better if we leave them alone for a bit" the leader started "Jeonghan is still driven by instincts and if we get close to them, he might snap at us" he explained and everyone in the pack agreed, slowly flooding out of the room.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>When Seungcheol, Seokmin and Jisoo came black roughly an hour later, the scene they found melted their hearts.</p><p>Jeonghan was still laid beside Chan, hovering above him a little, eyes focused and attentive, ready to perceive any sign of danger or discomfort in his mate, but a relaxed rumbling coming from his chest, making the omega lean on him.</p><p>Chan, on the other hand, had a tired but happy expression on his face as he held his pup close to his naked and swelled chest. <br/>The hospital gown could open on the front, so Jeonghan had helped the omega to lower the upper part down one of his sides, so that his right shoulder and his breasts would be exposed</p><p>The little pup was latched on his nipple and feeding eagerly, her small hands instinctively pressed against her appa's pectoral, clenching on his skin, while one of the alpha's hands rested on the omega's one, cradling the back of her head to help her stay in the correct position.</p><p>Seungcheol had to exercise an extreme dose of self control to not crumble in tears at the scene and Seokmin felt weak in his knees. This was just too much.</p><p>Jisoo had a soft smile on his face while he gently patted the two alpha's shoulders in comfort.<br/>He was the first to dare and get closer to the bed, implicitly asking Jeonghan permission to snuggle up with them.</p><p>The alpha raised his eyes to take him in and, sensing he wasn't a threat to his omega and pup, he emitted a low rumble, allowing his mate to climb on the bed and cuddle up to Chan, kissing his cheek and resting a hand on his tummy.<br/>Jisoo accepted Jeonghan's scenting, the alpha reaching for the mating bite he had left on him and pressing on it with his fingers while pushing out more comforting scent, making the omegas under him keen and relax.</p><p>Seungcheol and Seokmin, to prevent Jeonghan for perceiving them as a danger, approached him, staying as far away from the omegas as they could. <br/>The head alpha put a hand on the second oldest shoulder, the singer immediately reacting and staring at him until his mind, still blurred by instincts, recognized them as his mates. As long as the alphas stayed away from Chan and the pup, he was okay with them.</p><p>"You did a great job protecting our pup and Channie, thank you Han" the leader said, pressing a kiss on the alpha's hair "I promise he's safe with us, can you let us in? I want the others to witness this beatiful moment" </p><p>"...okay" was all he got in response, meaning the singer was coming back to his rational mind, accepting their other mates even with his omega in such a vulnerable and exposed state.</p><p>The younger alpha ran out the room to call the others, while Seungcheol took a moment to take a closer look at his omega breastfeeding their pup. A couple of drops of milk had escaped from the little girl's mouth, tricking down the curve of his chest and tummy.</p><p>Chan hadn't taken his eyes off of his daughter for a single second, not even when Jisoo had laid down with him.<br/>When Jeonghan delicately stroked his hair, however, he immediately reacted, obediently looking up to his alpha. Turning his head, he finally saw his leader, smiling tenderly down at him and with unshed tears in his eyes.</p><p>The omega reciprocated the sweet smile with his sleepy eyes.<br/>"Hi hyung"</p><p>"Hi baby boy. How do you feel? Still tired?" </p><p>"Mmhh yes... I didn't know breastfeeding would be so draining" he commented, suppressing a yawn.</p><p>"It's ok pup, she'll probably sleep after she's full, so you can sleep too, ok?"</p><p>The boy looked both happy and worried at the thought of sleeping, of letting his baby out of his sight.</p><p>"Hey" Jeonghan intervened, nuzzling his cheek with his nose "We'll be here the whole time, watching over you and our baby, you don't have to worry" </p><p>"Okay then" the omega smiled up to his mates.</p><p>"And you sleep too, Jisoo, I know you're tired" Seungcheol said, directed to the oldest omega who had been fighting off sleep for an hour now.</p><p>The whole pack slowly came back in the room. Jeonghan still looked nervous around so many alphas, but his rational part had taken over, so he understood they weren't a threat.</p><p>All of his mates cooed at the cuteness of the scene: their pup feeding their actual pup.</p><p>"You're so beautiful like this love" Jun commented, incapable of tearing his eyes off of Chan's small frame, the boy smiling at him.</p><p>They all kept on praising and complimenting him, spreading their familiar and sweet scents all over the room.<br/>The maknae felt safe, protected and loved beyond measure, so it wasn't difficult for him to slowly lean on Jeonghan's chest and subconsciously falling asleep, the pup still sucking on his now red and puffy nipple.</p><p>The second oldest was the first to notice. He shushed the others so they wouldn't wake him up and delicately maneuvered his omega in a more comfortable position. He then gently coaxed the pup to let go of her appa's chest, rocking her in his arms and pressing a kiss on her head.</p><p>Jisoo, who was still beside Chan, sat up on his elbow to wipe the boy's chest clean of drops of milk and then fixed the gown, lifting it back on his shoulder and covering his round breasts, but leaving it unfastened, slightly showing the omega's chest.<br/>He left a soft kiss on the other omega's lips, before Mingyu gently coaxed him to lay back down and rest.</p><p>The omegas were fast asleep and soon Seungkwan, Minghao and Hansol gave in to tiredness as well, the first in Jun's lap, the second against Soonyoung's shoulder on a small sofa and the last on an uncomfortable chair, arms around Jihoon's small frame still sitting in his lap.</p><p>A comfortable silence fell in the room after that, the pack trying not to talk to avoid getting their mates awake.<br/>Jeonghan was the first to break this pause.</p><p>"She fell asleep too. You should take them home, we are all exhausted and they can't sleep on an hospital chair" he said in a hushed tone, directed to Seungcheol.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. Mingyu and Jun told me they want to stay here, so we can alternate keeping an eye on him and the baby if you're asleep"</p><p>"That's ok for me" the singer smiled.<br/>"Oh and...I'm sorry for before, I...I wasn't prepared for this, I didn't know my instincts would raise this suddenly and I snapped at you and poor Hoonie"</p><p>"It's ok Hannie. We all know you didn't mean to growl at him, it was just your subconscious part and you were just trying to protect our little girl" the head alpha whispered back, kissing his mate's forehead.</p><p>"You know... I was kind of upset I wasn't the father, but I'm honestly glad it's you. She can take so much more from you that me"</p><p>"Cheol don't say tha-"<br/>But he was interrupted by the older's lips pressing on his.</p><p>When they separated, the only thing Seungcheol said was "I'll take Jisoo"</p><p>The pack finally left the room, except for Jun and Mingyu, who managed to find a comfortable position on the small sofa and armchair of the room.</p><p>Jeonghan looked tenderly at his tired mates, his heart flooding with fondness and utter love for them.</p><p>He then proceeded to fix the blankets and pillows under Chan, careful not to wake him and the baby, placing the little girl back against the omega's chest and snuggling close to them, scenting his pups one last time before he closed his eyes and drifted off to soft and pink dreams.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>"Here we are" Hansol cheerfully said, entering the hospital room with several documents in his hand, Jihoon and Soonyoung following close behind.</p><p>The whole pack was now reunited and their comfortable chatting died down at the three's intrusion.<br/>Chan, who was sitting by the window with Seungkwan turned his smiling face toward them, standing out and walking toward the alpha.</p><p>"Let me see let me see" he practically bounced in excitement.</p><p>The older handed him the papers and hugged him from behind, while their mates enjoyed the omega's reaction to the formal registration of their daughter's name.</p><p>"Yoon Eunjoo-Daisy-Xiulan" he read out loud, a smile stretching his lips ear to ear.</p><p>The omega had insisted in giving her three names, one for each language the pack included (and also because her full name would sound so scary when they were going to lecture her), but he didn't want to chose names with deep or refined meaning, saying she could feel pressured to live up to the message of her name.<br/>Instead, he had opted for names inspired by flowers: Eunjoo meant "beautiful flower", while Daisy and Xiulan were the literal English and chinese names for flowers, the latter meaning "elegant orchid".</p><p>The rest of the pack had given him white paper on the choice, the foreign members helping him with different names and meanings, but never pressuring him to chose one. In the end they all fell in love with his choices, agreeing to formalise her name.</p><p>"You choose a perfect name for her, I'm sure she'll love it when she grows up" Mingyu said, smiling up to the happy omega.</p><p>"Yeah, flower names suit perfectly our little blossom" Seungkwan added, snuggling the tiny cheeks of the pup he had in his arms and earning tiny giggles in response.</p><p>The omega couldn't stop smiling at his mates who, in returned looked at him with the fondest eyes.</p><p>"Yes. She's our blossom" he stated tenderly. Hansol couldn't resist and turned him in his embrace to kiss him deeply.</p><p>"We love you angel" he said</p><p>"I love you guy too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand everything is finally revealed: the baby's name, her actual father and how Chan reacts to her.<br/>I don't really have a deep or particular reason behind my choices: I love Jeonghan and Chan's bond and I felt like making Seungcheol the father would be a bit unfair since he already had plenty of "screen time" if compared to the others.<br/>For the names, hope you appreciate the triple name and my decision of making them inspired by flowers. Again, I just like them, no real reason </p><p>Let me know your opinion and if you're happy about thing ended up for our pack♡</p><p>Also, the actual ending is not too far, just a few chapters to go, so bear with me ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pack takes the baby home and Chan has an unexpected surprise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days later, after further exams on both Chan and the pup to be sure they were ok, the pack could finally go home.</p><p>The maknae was still weak and the stitches on his stomach were delicate, meaning they had to be careful with him.<br/>Jeonghan had nearly had a meltdown trying to chose between helping him or holding the baby, his instincts telling him to protect both but knowing he couldn't.</p><p>In the end, he chose to pick up his mate, leaving the baby to a happy Seokmin, more that eager to help while making funny faces to the pup. She even seemed to like him, so that was a bonus.</p><p>After a little fight on who should ride with who, they managed to settle in the cars, Chan with Jeonghan and the other omegas and the alphas sitting in the other two vans.</p><p>At the dorm, the omega found a little gathering of their families, the parents who supported them and were close enough all present. Even Minghao's mother had taken a flight from China to celebrate the birth.</p><p>The maknae was more than happy to proudly show his baby to everyone, all the omegas and mothers cooing at him and submerging him with compliments, while the alphas congratulated with him with a pat on his shoulder, some of them melting a little as well.</p><p>Seungkwan's mother and sisters were already making plans for when Eunjoo would be grown up: taking her shopping, making her wear cute dresses and letting her chill on a beach in Jeju, while Seokmin's fathers had tears in their eyes, recalling when they had their own children.</p><p>Jeonghan's parents hugged him thight as soon as they heard he was the biological father, telling him he would have become a good parent.</p><p>Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Jisoo, whose parents were absent, though for different reasons, were looking fondly at their pack, the two younger in the head alpha embrace who was softly scenting them, making them feel safe.</p><p>There was chaos and there was happiness and there was so so much love in their houses, no one could stop smiling, until someone knocked on the door.</p><p>"I'll go" Seungcheol said, untangling from his mates and stalking toward the door, wondering who could it be.<br/>He soon found his answer when in front of him, on their doorstep, he saw no other than Chan's mother.</p><p>"Go away" he coldly said, moving to close the door, but before he could shut it, the woman managed to slip a foot in, blocking him from concluding his action.</p><p>"Wait! Let me explain" she begged. </p><p>Seungcheol didn't want to listen, didn't want her in the same room as his mates, as his daughter, but, maybe out of pity or maybe just to get her out, he nodded.</p><p>"You have one minute" he simply said.</p><p>"I left Chan's father" she started</p><p>Well. That was something. </p><p>"I asked for a divorce after he took out his anger for the trial on me" she said, raising her long sleeves to show the alpha finger- shaped bruises on her wrists.</p><p>"I...I didn't want Chan to have a pup because that's how I ended up with him, so I let my husband do whatever it took to prevent him from giving birth and staying with you, but after I saw what you did for him and the other omegas I...I knew you are right for him. He's happy and that's what really matters" she continued, desperate tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>"Please, I just want to talk to him to apologise and see my granddaughter. I won't bother you anymore if you allow me to do that"</p><p>Seungcheol stared at her, his eyes suspicious. He definitely didn't trust her and he knew he had the responsibility to keep the pack safe. He was afraid of how his mates might have reacted, seeing her here, and, above all, he was afraid Chan would have a breakdown or freak out.</p><p>But he also knew the boy needed to have a chance to get back in touch with his family if that's what he wanted. He knew the fact that his parents didn't support him was something that hurt him deeply and who was he to deny the chance to close that wound?</p><p>He ended up nodding briefly to the woman<br/>"I'll let you in, but if you get too close or if you do or say something that makes Chan uncomfortable, I'm kicking you out for good. Am I clear?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you so much Seungcheol" she looked at him with adoring eyes, quickly drying her tears and fixing her hair.</p><p>The head alpha let her in the house and guided her down the hallway, where they were met with silence as soon as the room noticed her.</p><p>"No" Jeonghan stood up, leaving Chan in Mingyu's arms and marching toward the woman, furious.<br/>"Get out of my house. Now. I won't allow you any closer to Chan, you've done enough damage to our pack" he hissed trought gritted teeth, angry pheromones invading the air.</p><p>"Hyung, I-" </p><p>"No Channie. Get in the nest with the pup, I'll come in a few seconds" he growled at him.</p><p>"Hannie" Seungcheol intervened, putting a hand on his mate's shoulder to calm him down "Listen to what she has to say. You think I would have let her in if I thought she was a threat to our mates or pup?" </p><p>Jeonghan was still fuming, growing lowly and scowling at the woman, fists balled to his sides.</p><p>"Let Chan decide if he wants to listen" the head alpha concluded, before turning to the maknae, scared and confused, holding Eunjoo close to his chest.</p><p>"Channie, your mom wants to talk to you. I thought you might have wanted to listen to her, but if you don't want to, no one will force you. Take your time to decide, ok?" </p><p>The maknae seemed indecisive. In his heart were battling so many emotions: curiousness for what she had to say, hope that this story could end well, but also fear for his safety, mates and daughter.<br/>In the end, he stood up, walking toward her.</p><p>"You sure baby?" Jeonghan asked softly, scenting him and the pup before he could reach her.</p><p>"I need to do it hyung" the omega smiled up at him, relieved to see him nodding.</p><p>"I'll listen, but we have to talk here, in front of everyone else" he finally stated, his voice serious.</p><p>His mother nodded and finally started speaking. She told him what she had already briefly said to Seungcheol, going into more details about her feelings and actions.</p><p>"I know this doesn't justify what I've done and I'm not asking for your forgiveness. But I couldn't live knowing I didn't apologise for what I caused to you and your family" she said in the end.</p><p>"And now, looking at your beautiful pup, at how your mates take care of you and make you happy ...I'm so glad you kept her and that your father's plans failed. You deserve happiness" she concluded, tears swelling in her eyes.</p><p>Chan hadn't said a single word since she had started talking, only listening to her carefully, as all of his mates did, rocking slightly the baby in his arms.<br/>After a few seconds of silence, the omega finally spoke up.</p><p>"I don't think I can forgive you, you and dad have done...way too many things to our family" he stated seriously, looking at his mother in the eyes, before his stare softened a little.<br/>"But I think we can build something new from it. You look changed and I'm happy you left him, so if you show us we can trust you...I'd like to have you back in my life. Thank you for apologising" he smiled her at the end, the woman once again in tears.</p><p>"Would you like to meet Eunjoo, now?" He prompted her, smiling shyly.</p><p>"I'd love to"</p><p>She stayed with them and the other families for the afternoon, the pack even allowing her to hold their pup for a while, after the atmosphere had calmed down and she hadn't shown any sign of being dangerous.<br/>In fact she was looking at the little girl with adoring eyes and couldn't stop smiling at her.</p><p>She was present even when Chan had to feed her, looking at him proudly while Jeonghan held him and the pup and even helping him fix the pup's posture, making the feeding more comfortable for both the omega and the baby.</p><p>Jeonghan still wasn't sure and managed to bandon his suspicious stare only after the woman gently helped his mate, finally accepting she wasn't a threat.</p><p>When everyone left, Chan hugged her, thanking her again for coming and talking to him.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>"How do you feel prince?" The second oldest asked his mate later in the nest, the two of them cuddling while Eunjoo fed a bit more from her sleepy appa's chest.</p><p>"I'm tired, meeting her was...exhausting, but I'm also really happy hyung. I never thought I would have a chance to talk to my parents again, not that I really wanted to, but seeing her like that...made me think. She was also a victim after all" he concluded with a sad tone.</p><p>"I'm sure you can take some good things from this. You both suffered because of the same man, this surely can build a stronger bond between the two of you" the alpha comforted him, stroking his sides and kissing his hair.</p><p>"Mmmh I guess you're right hyung" the smaller half yawned, relaxing against his mate's chest and falling asleep in a matter of minutes.<br/>The older looked down fondly at him and took over at supporting the pup against his chest, letting her finish her meal.<br/>After she was done, he carefully pulled her from Chan's puffy nipple and, leaving the boy with Wonwoo, went to put her to sleep.</p><p>"He's so beautiful" Wonwoo's whisper welcomed him when he came back in the nest, the alpha hovering over Chan and staring in awe at his still naked chest, a trickle of milk straming down his golden skin, the shade so intense it could be seen even in the half darkness they were in.</p><p>"He is" Jeonghan agreed, laying down next to them and stroking some hair out of the omega's face "And he's all ours, our little miracle"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you appreciated the happy ending I decided to give to the whole Chan's parents affair, I felt like it deserved some kind of conclusion :)</p><p>Also, prepare for a lot of fluff and a happy ending real soon, but don't worry, I'm planning another long fic after this is over and I won't leave the side-story series until I ve done every single commission you've sent me ♡</p><p>Let me know your opinion and stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some episodes involving the pup and/or Chan through Eunjoo's first year, each of them involving a particular member.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I managed to insert some fluff/smut/humor in this chapter and I'm particularly satisfied at how it came out.</p><p>I wanted to portray their life as a real family with all the struggles and joy an infant can bring, giving each of them a spotlight because, let's admit it, we're all suckers for seventeen as soft dads and caring boyfriends T T</p><p>Also, this came out reeeeeally long, I had to divide it in two parts cause I reached the limit of letters on the notes on my phone ahahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2 weeks)<br/>
"Does it hurt?" </p><p>"No"</p><p>...</p><p>"Sorry, I pulled a bit too much, did I hurt you Channie??"</p><p>"Hyung, I don't really feel pain anymore, so no, you didn't hurt me" Chan chuckled, putting a hand on Jisoo's shoulders to calm the worried omega down.</p><p>They were in the bathroom, the smaller sat on the toilet lid, shirtless, while the older was kneeling in front of him, changing the bandages on his lower stomach, where the scar from the C-section was slowly healing.</p><p>Chan's tummy had regained a normal shape, only a bit of excessive skin and several stretchmarks left behind. The omega had accepted their presence well before Eunjoo was born and he couldn't wait to start exercising again to regain the lean abs he had before getting pregnant. But he had to wait, at least until the scar tissue wasn't formed and developed properly.</p><p>For now, the medication had to be changed to avoid infections and Jisoo had offered to help him with that. The older omega had the most delicate touches and his precise movements were perfect for the job, but he was always worried he could hurt his baby.</p><p>"You know, I'm aware you don't like it, but I really love this scar" he said at some point, tamponing the spot just above Chan's pube with rubbing alcohol.</p><p>"It's the sign you brought us a perfect daughter and so, so much happiness. I know it doesn't need to be proved, but it's a testimony of how brave you were. It reminds me how much I admire you, Channie"</p><p>"Hyung I..." </p><p>Chan was speechless. He wasn't expecting such a sincere and tender confession from his lover and hearing that had tugged at his heart, especially since Jisoo was the one who had said it.</p><p>"You don't have to say anything, I don't even know why I told you this" the older chuckled, dismissing what he had said as something not so important.</p><p>The only thing Chan could think of doing was lean down suddenly and kiss Jisoo, taking him by surprise.<br/>
The older wasn't expecting such an emotional gesture, but soon melted in the kiss, accepting all of the other's emotions.</p><p>At the same time, one of the smaller's hands came down to grip the singer's fingers, pulling them against the scar, so that Jisoo's hand was cupping the delicate spot in a protective way, Chan keeping him there.</p><p>"Channie..." the older breathed out after they separated.</p><p>"Thanks hyung. I hated the scar before what you said, but you made me look at myself with new eyes" the maknae whispered, his forehead pressing against Jisoo's one and his voice emotional.</p><p>The older smiled down at him and the two of them spent several minutes just kissing and nuzzling each other, showing their affection through small actions and soft words.</p><p>________________________</p><p>(6 weeks)<br/>
Chan jumped when the door of the nest room burst open.</p><p>"Channie! You know what day it is today??" Soonyoung stormed into the room, forcing the omega to put down his phone in favour of listening to him.</p><p>"No hyung" he answered, looking confused and curious at the same time.</p><p>"Today it's six weeks since our angel was born and you know what that means, right?" The alpha smirked down at him.</p><p>Yes, he knew what it meant now that he was reminded of the six weeks period.<br/>
It meant he could have penetrative sex again. Of course, Soonyoung was the first one to remember that.</p><p>He would lie if he said he wasn't excited as well, he had terribly missed feeling full and stretched by his mates.</p><p>So when Soonyoung assaulted his throat, pushing his body on the sheets and touching him all over, he eagerly accepted his ministrations.</p><p>The feeling of an alpha finally pushing past his rim again was incredible and the fact that he hadn't taken anything in his ass for the past four months made his internal walls tighter, bringing even more pleasure to both him and the older.</p><p>And then came the orgasm. He had came even without penetrative sex, but feeling his alpha mark him up and fill him with his own cum made him climax harder than ever, his eyes rolling back and his mind going blank.</p><p>The dancer went on for another two rounds, not even pulling out of his body and getting harder again inside, making Chan squirm in embarrassment and blush all over.</p><p>When the alpha deemed him stretched and fucked enough and was ready to get him a bath, the whole pack seemed to remember what day it was and, of course, everyone wanted their share.</p><p>Soonyoung, however, always stayed beside him, calming him down when he felt overwhelmed and keeping an eye on the alphas, ensuring they wouldn't hurt their baby with their enthusiasm.</p><p>In the end, he was also the one taking care of him in the bathroom and snuggling him while they rested, engulfing him in his lime scent and letting him fall asleep with softly murmured praised in his ears.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>(2 months)<br/>
"Is it tiring?" Seungcheol asked suddenly.</p><p>He and the maknae were on the sofa in the living room, the smaller feeding Eunjoo with his shirt open and down one of his shoulders while the leader had his arms around his torso.</p><p>Chan had noticed how the alphas were fascinated by him when he had the pup latched to his breasts, always looking curiously at his actions and sometimes even growing more protective over him, keeping him close, scenting him and growling to whoever got too close.</p><p>"A bit" the omega finally answered, smiling up to him softly "The doctor said it's not the feeding per se, but the fact that my body has to produce more nutrients than it usually does, so it consumes more energy...I don't know, I feel a bit sleepy when I feed her anyway"</p><p>"Baby you should have told us" the head alpha said, tightening his embrace and pulling him against his chest.<br/>
"What do you say if I prepare some hot cocoa for you while you finish feeding her and then we go into the nest to cuddle?" </p><p>"That sound great hyung, but can you stay here while she eats? I hate feeding her when I'm alone"</p><p>Of course, Seungcheol couldn't refuse anything to him and his puppy eyes, so he maneuvered them into a more comfortable position, and helped his mate to clean up his chest when the pup finally finished.</p><p>"Look, she's sleepy too" Chan smiled tenderly looking down at his daughter.</p><p>"C'mon, put her to sleep and then come down here" the head alpha kissed him on his forehead and the omega happily nodded.</p><p>When Chan came back down his mate was waiting for him in the kitchen, two fuming mugs in his hands.<br/>
The smaller grabbed one and hopped on the counter, welcoming his alpha between his naked legs.</p><p>Seungcheol slipped a hand under the his oversized shirt and started stroking at his sides tenderly. They drank their cocoa like this, faces just inches apart, body wrapped around each other and scents mixing delightfully.</p><p>"Can I open your shirt prince?" The alpha asked, receiving a small nod in response.</p><p>Seungcheol slowly started to unbotton the younger's clothes, opening it to leave his chest naked once again.<br/>
Chan was exposed to him, sitting so close to him in only his underwear and a light shirt on his shoulders, while the alpha delicately touched and grazes the timid curve of his breats and his puffy nipples, still leaking some milk from before.</p><p>Chan knew his touches weren't lustful and sex wasn't in the alpha's mind at the moment. His stare was fascinated, not dark, and his touches were the most tender, soft contacts, almost worshipping the body that fed his daughter.</p><p>"You are so, so beautiful" he whispered, thumb following the delicate roundness of his chest.<br/>
"It's incredible how ethereal you look when you breastfeed our pup. I don't even know why, but we are all so fascinated by you"</p><p>Chan didn't respond, but he let Seungcheol do whatever he wanted with his body. He let him scent him, he let him cup his chest with his hands to feel the softness of his flesh and he let him softly kiss his throat and lick his mating mark while he grew more and more relaxed and sleepy.</p><p>They ended up in the nest, Chan's chest still exposed and caressed while the omega finally fell asleep, feeling loved and taken care of, protected.</p><p>______________________</p><p>(3/4 months)<br/>
Finally some alone time.<br/>
Three months had passed from the birth and so ended the hiatus period Chan's mates had taken from activities.</p><p>He still had another three months to rest and tend to the pup and, with his mates now all gone to practice and recording, he was alone with Daisy in the dorm.</p><p>One particular day, however, the pack had decided to bring their daughter to the Pledis building to finally show her to the staff and the new CEO, who was enthusiastic about meeting her. While doing this, Chan would have also been completely alone, something he needed.</p><p>He slept till late in the morning and then took a long, warm and foamy bath, relaxing completely. He couldn't deny this was amazing: not having to worry about the baby and not having twelve people who were costantly close to him, asking if he needed something.<br/>
Yeah, he could get used to this.</p><p>At least until he started to miss his family. He didn't manage to get to 2 p.m. and he was already bored, not having anything to do, and worried. Were his mates taking good care of pup? Were they feeding her right? Had they changed her? </p><p>He was going crazy laying there on the sofa and he knew the rest of the pack wouldn't be back for at least another three hours, so he decided to go to the building and check on the situation himself. It was close to their dorms anyway, he could walk til there.</p><p>When he arrived, the staff welcomed him warmly, expressing their congratulations for the beatiful girl he had delivered and asking him if he was okay.</p><p>His mates greeted him as well when he entered the practice room</p><p>"Channie, what are you doing here, love?" Seokmin asked, kissing his cheek.</p><p>"Hi hyung, I umh...missed you and Eunjoo, I just came by to check how you were doing" he smiled at his pack.</p><p>"The princess is with Jihoon. We discovered she loves staying in the recording studio with him" Jeonghan intervened.</p><p>Chan then walked toward the producer's studio, not before he let Jeonghan scent him, and finally reached his room.</p><p>When he walked in, Jihoon was sat at his usual chair, his posture relaxed and his eyes focused as he read the lyrics Jun was recording for their new album.<br/>
The baby was sitting in his lap facing the recording booth, her eyes roaming the colourful lights and buttons on the producer's laptop and mixer.<br/>
She emitted some gurgling or laughed a little when there was a particular note or verse she liked and everytime she expressed her happiness, one of Jihoon's hands rubber her belly.</p><p>The sight of his daughter enjoying her appa's music warmed Chan's heart and for a few minutes he just stood there, looking at his mate and pup together, pondering if he should intervene or not do anything.</p><p>In the end, he decided he had had plenty of time with Eunjoo in the last three months and it was time his mates enjoyed her company as well, so he silently slipped out of the room to get back home.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>(4/5 months)<br/>
If Chan had trouble sleeping during pregnancy, it was nothing compared to what it was like once the baby was born.</p><p>Xiulan wasn't costantly screaming and crying and was actually a quiet baby: good with other people, easy to put to sleep and not too fussy. She was a bit clingy to her parents and the pack was sure it was Jeonghan's fault for spoiling her, but who could blame him?</p><p>However, she was still an infant and crying episodes could happen. Though they were not too frequent, they were intense and her cries drilled in everyone's brain and drove them crazy.<br/>
Especially the night ones.</p><p>One of those episodes was the reason Chan (and the rest of the dorm) woke up in the middle of the night, about five months after the birth. He thought she was hungry, so there wasn't actually anyone else who could take care of her, even though all of his mates were always eager to help and support him.</p><p>He got up from the bed he was still sharing with Jeonghan with a groan, rubbing his tired eyes and stalking toward the nursery.</p><p>His still half-asleep and hazed mind, however, hadn't registered how the pup's cries had gradually subsided as he got closer to her room, so when he turned the corner, he was surprised by the view he saw.</p><p>In Eunjoo's room stood Mingyu, the golden skin of his naked torso lightened by the moonlight that filtered through the window. He had the girl in his arms, bundled in her baby pink blankets and she had her favourite plushie in her hands.</p><p>The alpha was looking down fondly at the little baby and was humming to her. It wasn't Seungkwan's usual lullaby, but the deep vibrations of his voice seemed to be soothing for the pup, who looked at him with her big eyes, completely enchanted by her appa's face.</p><p>Chan just stood there, staring at his mate, usually clumsy and uncoordinated, being so delicate, gentle and caring of his pup, the sight making him realise just how lucky he had been to find such good boyfriends and fathers for his daughter.</p><p>When Daisy had finally fallen asleep again, Mingyu delicately put her back down in her bed, surrounded by fluffy scented blankets and one of Jeonghan's hoodies the pup had particularly wanted with her and against which she immediately curled up to.</p><p>The alpha sent a last soft and adoring smile to his daughter and then turned to go back to bed, only to find his omega in the doorstep.</p><p>"Channie, what are you doing here?" He whispered.</p><p>The younger didn't answer, only walked toward him, stood on his tippy toes and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips.</p><p>"Thank you, you were so good with her" he smiled to the taller. </p><p>The alpha hugged him thight<br/>
"No, thank you for bringing such a treasure in this world" he said, kissing the top of Chan's head and ushering him out of the room.</p><p>The omega ended up cuddled close to Mingyu in the latter's bed that night, feeling safe and small and actually understanding why Eunjoo had stopped crying as soon as the alpha had held her.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>(6 months)<br/>
"Seokmin could you-"</p><p>"Please Minnie be careful with-"</p><p>"MINNIE-"</p><p>Jeonghan was basically going crazy watching his donsaeng running around with his daughter in his arms, holding her up and making her giggle and laugh as he kept her in the air, giving her the feeling of flying.</p><p>"Hyung, relax, look: Xiulan is enjoying this" Chan told his mate.</p><p>"Yeah but you know how Seokmin is. I'm afraid he could drop her or hit something and hurt the both of them" the older responded and Chan could only roll his eyes playfully.</p><p>He, unlike Jeonghan, was really enjoying the show of his mate and his daughter laughing together. He could see how Seokmin loved doing things like this and he knew tha gentle alpha had fallen in love with the pup's laugh, doing anything he could to make her giggle and smile.</p><p>He had now started to bring her up and down, up and down, making waves-like movements and emitting weird sounds with his mouth that made the little girl laugh even louder.</p><p>At the end of the play session, the alpha was panting, but sat down on the floor nonetheless to tickle and make funny faces to his daughter, sometimes smooching her tummy and making her laugh again.</p><p>Chan was so endeared by him and also a bit jealous: Seokmin was the one out of them who could make Eunjoo laugh the most.</p><p>The omega got closer to the two, bending down to press a kiss on his alpha's cheek. </p><p>"Thanks hyung, I love seeing you making her have so much fun. You are amazing" he told him, before Seokmin could turn and kiss him properly, smiling widely against his lips.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder if it's me who makes her happy or the other way around, so thank you for giving us such an angel".</p><p>Chan smiled down to him and walked away, leaving the two alone to play some more.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>(6 months)<br/>
"Hyung...you know she can't understand it yet, right?" Chan asked coming in the living room where Jun had Daisy in his lap, the Disney movie of Mulan playing on their tv.</p><p>"Sshhh Channie. I want her to grow up with her as a role model: an asian, strong and badass woman, not those weak bitches like Ariel or Cinderella. She ain't gonna need a man and she definitely ain't going to give up her voice for one. Also, I think she likes Mushu"</p><p>"Hyung I don't think that's how we should...nevermind" the omega sighed, giving up and flopping on the sofa next to them.</p><p>Jun immediately pulled him closer and Chan eagerly accepted the contact, snuggling against the alpha's shoulder and losing himself in the movie.</p><p>Needless to say, Xiulan fell asleep at the battle scene, but her appas just went on watching it. Jun sometimes spoke up to explain something to the omega, like the structure of the imperial palace or the meaning of some names.</p><p>It was a sweet, peaceful moments, at least until Seungkwan joined them and started crying at the final scene, claiming that movie always made him emotional, so the others had to comfort him, chuckling at the dramatic omega together.</p><p>Jun then made some snacks and food for the both of them, knowing some sugar always comforted the singer and, together with Chan, they fed Seungkwan bits of pancakes and maple syrup.</p><p>"I put the movie on for the pup, I wasn't expecting you would be the one I would have to feed and comfort in the end" the alpha joked, making the maknae chuckle.</p><p>"It's not my fault" Seungkwan mumbled, his lips forming the cutest pout "I love her story, she was so brave and-"<br/>
New tears were forming in his eyes and, to avoid a second crisis, his two mates started smooching and kissing his face and lips while they tickled his sides, making him giggle and squirm.</p><p>"That's what I want to see on your faces" Jun smiled, tracing with his fingers the big smiles stamped on the omegas' lips and then pulling them in his embrace, lightly scenting them and the pup, who was still in his arms and had slept through her appas laughing and having fun.</p><p>Both Seungkwan and Chan laid a hand on her back, supporting her against Jun's chest while the alpha stroked her head, their eyes full of love.</p><p>"I think that, no matter what you make her watch, she'll become a strong woman. Anything she'll chose in her life, she'll always have our support" the youngest omega said.</p><p>"Of course pup, we'll always be proud of her"</p><p>___________________________</p><p>(7 months)<br/>
"Channie"</p><p>"Mmh"</p><p>"Baby get some rest, please, you haven't slept the whole night"</p><p>"She's sick hyung, I have to stay here"</p><p>Eunjoo had caught a flu and her fever had reached a critical point that night. The pup was costantly fussing and crying from the discomfort and neither her nor her omega father had had any sleep.</p><p>The whole pack was extremely worried about their baby as well and everyone, at some point if the night, had stayed with him to look over her.<br/>
Jeonghan and Jisoo had gone to bed about an hour ago with dark circles under their eyes, but Chan still hadn't left his pup's side and Minghao couldn't watch anymore his lover hurting and ruining himself for her.</p><p>He wanted to convince the omega to go to bed, or at least relax a little, now that the worst part of the fever was gone and the pup was relatively quiet, but the boy just wasn't listening.</p><p>"Pup, I beg you, we're all worried about you, you need some sleep and some food, ok? I'll stay with Daisy and call you immediately if something happens, I promise" the alpha tried to coax him, his hands massaging the omega's tense shoulders.</p><p>The smaller seemed hesitant, but in the end, his tiredness got the best of him. He slowly got up from the armchair they had placed next to her cradle and faced the chinese boy.</p><p>"Hyung, I... I was so worried" he started, tears swelling in his eyes as the strong emotions of the night came crashing on him all at once.</p><p>"I thought I was going to lose her and...and we can't lose her, after everything we went through I just can't imagine my life without her" he sobbed and the alpha immediately took him in his arms, letting him cry against his shoulder.</p><p>"I know angel, we feel the same way, but she's safe now, ok? Everything will be fine, I promise" Minghao told him, stamping a kiss on the top of Chan's head and growling softly to comfort him.</p><p>The omega nodded, slowly calming down, his sobs becoming soft sniffles.</p><p>"Thank you Hao-hyung" he said, drying his eyes with his sweater paws while the alpha smiled down at him</p><p>"You don't have to thank me pup. Do you need help getting to bed?" He kissed his forehead.</p><p>"No, alpha" he softly said.</p><p>"Ok. Sleep well baby boy"</p><p>Chan walked out of the nursery, sending a last worried look in his daughter's direction only to be relieved by Minghao's smile and then walked toward the 95 line bedroom, snuggling between Jeonghan and Jisoo's bodies, accepting the warm hug the alpha wrapped him in and falling asleep in mere minutes.</p><p>He woke up five hours later, not enough to be completely rested again, but at least enough let him feel more lucid and aware of his surroundings.<br/>
The first thig he did was walking back to the nursery to check on Eunjoo, only to find Minghao on the armchair, feeding her with a baby bottle.</p><p>"Hey Channie, did you sleep well?" He welcomed him.</p><p>"Mhmh. I really needed it, thanks hyung. How is she?" </p><p>"The fever got down to a more normal temperature, so she's healing" the chinese alpha smiled at him.</p><p>"The fact that she's eating is also a very good sign"</p><p>The omega nodded, sitting on the arm of the chair and looking down at his mate and pup with fond eyes, thinking how lucky he was to have such good alphas to take care of him and his baby.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>(9 months)<br/>
Chan couldn't believe his eyes.<br/>
Eunjoo didn't let anyone outside of him and Jeonghan bathe her, always screaming and fussing if someone else tried to. But here he was, standing in the bathroom doorframe and watching as his pup happily splashed her hands in the bubbly bathtub while Wonwoo supported her and gently rubbed shampoo on her head.</p><p>"Hyung how..." </p><p>"Oh hey Channie. I don't know, seriously. She needed a bath and since you and Jeonghan-hyung were out, I decided to give it a try and it actually worked. She's been good the whole time" the alpha said, turning and smiling at his mate.</p><p>"Do you mind getting in with her? I have to go out later and I don't want to wet my clothes, but I can't reach her other side"</p><p>"Sure hyung" </p><p>Chan quickly undressed, keeping only his underwear on. He needed to take a shower anyway, so he could as well help his mate bathing their pup.</p><p>He slid in behind the little girl, pulling her in his lap and ticking her tummy, making her laugh and giggle, the sound capable of making her appas smile widely.</p><p>The two kept on rubbing her tiny body delicately, careful to use baby products and not let any water in her eyes or ears, but letting her play with bubbles. It was clear she was having a lot of fun and her parents just couldn't stop smiling and looking at her with fond eyes, occasionally exchanging some kisses and caresses.</p><p>When they deemed her ready, Chan picked her in his arms and stood up. Wonwoo gripped his hips to stabilize him on the wet floor and helped him to get out of the tub and step on a towel.</p><p>The alpha immediately wrapped his mate and daughter in a fluffy and warm bathrobe, tamponing their bodies with it to keep them from catching a cold.</p><p>After an initial drying of himself, Chan focused on Xiulan, wrapping her in another towel and changing her, while Wonwoo got out to grab fresh clothes for the omega.</p><p>In the end, when they were all nice and dry, the alpha couldn't resist and picked the smaller up in his arms. He looked so soft, so small and cute and Wonwoo just needed to feel him close.</p><p>He dropped him and the pup on the sofa, next to Mingyu.</p><p>"Take care of them and make them eat, I have to go now" he instructed the taller, who nodded eagerly.</p><p>"Thanks Channie" he said finally, kissing his lips and and pressing a small kiss on the pup's forehead, smiling down at them a last time before walking to the door and getting out.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>(10 months)<br/>
To the whole pack surprise, Handol had been a model parent since Eunjoo was born. He was responsible, careful and delicate, but not too permissive.</p><p>Not that they didn't trust him, but they all knew his tendency to get lost in his own thoughts, sometimes missing what was happening around him, so they didn't think he was going to be such a good father, but he showed them otherwise.</p><p>The pup also seemed to be particularly fond of him, always able to calm down when he spoke to her with his low voice and rumbled for her. Maybe that was why she decided to bless him with one of the most important moments of a parent's life: her first word.</p><p>The alpha was in the nursery with Chan, the latter fixing her cradle and tidying her plushies while Vernon changed her, always making her laugh by tickling her feet or blowing kisses on her tummy. He was so good at making the baby happy that the omega just couldn't help but stop what he was doing and look at him, the fondest of smiles on his face.</p><p>"You are such a good appa, hyung" he finally said, getting closer to his mate and leaning on his shoulder just as he finished fixing a fresh diaper on the pup.</p><p>"Naah, I'm only able to make her laugh, you do muc-"</p><p>"Apwa!"</p><p>The alpha couldn't finish his phrase, interrupted by the tiniest voice in front of him. Both of them looked at each other with eyes blown wide and then immediately turned toward their baby, who was still laying on the table with her little arms stretched toward her dads.</p><p>Chan didn't waste one second and picked her up, holding her so she would be face to face with him</p><p>"What did you say darling?? Did you say appa? Can you repeat that?" He frantically asked and to both his and Vernon's surprise, the little girl cheerfully said that again</p><p>"Appa!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.</p><p>"Oh my god Channie" Hansol whispered in pure disbelief.</p><p>"Channie she said appa, she said appa, she called us appa, oh my god I'm so happy" he hugged him thight from behind, burying his face in his dark hair while the omega just nodded mindlessly and stared in pure awe to his daughter.</p><p>"She did" he finally said, his eyes filling with tears.</p><p>"You did it baby, you are so good, appas love you so, so much" he added, hugging her close and smooching her cheeks to make her giggle.</p><p>"Appa appa!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's right sweetheart, we are your appas" Hansol said, stroking her cheek fondly and still holding his mate.</p><p>"Hyung, we...we should go tell the others, don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah, just a second Channie. I want to savour this moment for a little longer, with you" the older said, pulling his boyfriend and daughter toward the armchair to let them sit in his lap and hold them close, scenting then with his chocolate-like scent and making them feel protected and happy.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>(1 year)<br/>
"So, you like it here, pup?"Jeonghan asked, ruffling Chan's hair.</p><p>The pack had decided to allow themselves a little vacation when Eunjoo turned one year old.<br/>
The last year and a half had been extremely tiring for them all: first the emotional rollercoaster that was Chan's early heat and unexpected pregnancy, then the mess with his parents and the trial, and after that, of course, the birth and everything it meant (sleep deprivation, constant panic, insecurities and dirty diapers). Oh and they had had a comeback in between.</p><p>Yes, they were exhausted, but extremely happy nonetheless, it's just that they needed a pause from their daily, stressful life.<br/>
So when Hansol's parents had offered to look after the baby for the weekend, they had taken that opportunity and booked a three-day stay at a fancy SPA-hotel in Jeju for the whole pack.</p><p>And that was how Chan and Jeonghan had ended in a warm jacuzzi, the bubbles massaging the tense knots in their shoulders and a glass of wine helping them relax.</p><p>"I love it hyung" the smaller said, cuddled close to his alpha's lean, naked chest. The older smiled down to him and tilted his head to softly kiss his lips.</p><p>"I'm glad. You deserve everything and more, we're all so proud of you, you know it"</p><p>"Thanks alpha" the younger shyly said, blushing at the praise and hiding his face in Jeonghan's neck, making him chuckle.</p><p>"You were so, so good, I think you deserve some...reward" The alpha added, his voice now lower, a knowing smirk on his lips and his eyes hooded with a dark look.</p><p>As he talked, his hand roamed lower, grazing the omega's neck and chest and stopping for a while on his nipples. The two pink buttons weren't as puffy and swelled as they were months ago, now that they were slowly trying to get Eunjoo off her father's chest and introduce her to more solid foods, but they were still extremely sensitive and the mere touch sent the maknae crazy.</p><p>Jeonghan started playing with his nipples, twisting and scratching them to elicit the sweetest moans from Chan's helpless body, squirming in his arms.</p><p>"Al-alpha not here" he tried to stop him, but the older really didn't care they were in public and, after a quick glance to ensure no one else was in the SPA beside them, he kept going.<br/>
When he deemed the two spots tortured enough, his hand travelled lower while the other came up to force Chan in a sloppy, wet kiss.</p><p>Jeonghan reached the hem of the omega's swimsuit and didn't hesitate to slip his fingers past it, groping and touching his half hard cock without shame.</p><p>"C'mon baby there's no one around, let me hear your sweet moans" the older prompted him, but Chan kept biting his lips to avoid emitting any lewd noise that could claim someone's attention.</p><p>"Mmmh too bad then, guess I'll have to force them out of you" the alpha smirked, shifting to get completely over the omega and hover above his body, one hand keeping himself up and the other still settled on Chan's length.</p><p>His strokes got faster and harder, bringing the omega to full hardness, and his thumb kept teasing his slit, making it hard for the smaller to keep his pleasured whimpers to himself.</p><p>However, what really made the trick, was Jeonghan pulling his hand out of his swimsuit to flip him over. The alpha manhandled him so that the border of the pool was digging in his tummy, just under his ribs, and his body was angled to allow him a perfect view of his ass, while his legs were spread to accommodate he alpha's body between them.</p><p>Jeonghan went back at touching and pulling his still covered skin, claiming what the omega already knew belonged to him. Chan could just hide his face in his arms and let him do whatever he wanted with him.<br/>
Even when the older harshly pulled his shorts down to his mid thighs, he didn't fight, knowing that, if there was something worse than being fucked in a public place, that was being punished in a public place.</p><p>The alpha's fingers danced above his rim, lightly touching it and watching as it fluttered in anticipation.<br/>
Without warning, he pushed two fingers inside, burying them deep to the knuckles and making the omega jerk forward in surprise and pain.</p><p>"Alpha pl-please be gentle" he tried to beg him as the singer started to work his hole open, thrusting and scissoring his fingers.</p><p>"Oh baby, we don't have a lot of time, I have to be a little rough with you if I want to fuck you properly" the older smirked at him, his eyes never leaving his ass and watching as he forced the omega to take another finger, making him shudder.</p><p>When he deemed him ready, he immediately replaced his digits with his hard cock, filling Chan's hole in a single, strong thrust, staring at how his back arched perfectly under him.</p><p>He moved from the start and as the omega slowly got used to his length and girth, he could start feeling pleasure as well, the alpha hitting his sweet spot just righ everytime he pushed back in.</p><p>The alpha bent down to tangle a hand in his hair and tilt his face in a kiss, while the other went back to assault his chest and nipples, making Chan moan even louder.</p><p>In the end, the omega came first, but the alpha followed right after, the sight of his baby spasming from pleasure and the feeling of his hot walls tightening around his cock sending him over the edge and allowing him to come violently inside him.</p><p>He slowed down his movements and finally pulled out, taking a small, discrete plug from the pocket of his bathrobe and pushing it inside his mate.</p><p>"Here. We don't want to make this fancy pool dirty, do we?" He said, settling the object between the smaller's cheeks and fixing his swimsuit back in place, allowing Chan to turn and snuggle against him.</p><p>"Wow hyung that was...scaring and exciting at the same time" </p><p>"And I thought I was the only exhibitionist here" the older chuckled, hugging his lover close and kissing him again.</p><p>"I'm glad you liked it" he said softly when they separated "we haven't really been able to have much sex in the last year, I wanted you to feel good"</p><p>"You always make me feel good hyung" </p><p>And with that, the two just smiled to each other and went back at cuddling, until other members enjoyed them in the tub, showering the omega with love and attention just like Jeonghan had done.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>(14 months)<br/>
"I'm hoooome" Seungkwan sang entering the dorm, letting all of his mates aware of his presence.</p><p>"Kwannie, what did you buy this time?" Wonwoo said, putting down his book and face palming as he saw the huge shopping bags the omega brought in.</p><p>"Oh, just a few thing for the baby...Look! I also got matching shirts!" He cheerfully said, pulling out pink shirts with stamped "princess" and "king" on them</p><p>His mates sighed heavily.<br/>
The singer had been in a shopping fever ever since Eunjoo had turned one year old and his costant purchases were piling up in the pup's closet, the pack not even able to make her wear them before others were added to the collection.</p><p>"Baby, maybe you should calm down with the clothes thing, don't you think?" Seungcheol tried to resonate, smiling at him.</p><p>"But hyung, she's starting to walk now, she'll need comfortable clothes and she's our daughter! She needs to be stylish!"</p><p>In that exact moment, the little girl came marching toward him, laughing and giggling as Jun chased her, threatening to tickle her tummy if he caught her.</p><p>"Appa Wannie!" She exclaimed, immediately walking toward him and stretching her arms up, asking to be picked up by the omega.</p><p>"Hey there princess!" The singer smiled widely at her, taking her in his arms and pretending to fight off Jun to protect her.</p><p>"Don't think you'll get away with this with some playtime Seungkwan" Minghao reprimanded him.</p><p>"Oh hyung what wrong can we do if we spoil her a little?"</p><p>"Umh, maybe that we spoil her?" The Chinese alpha retorted, unimpressed "Listen, she doesn't lack anything and never will, but this is too much love" he concluded, the others agreeing with him.</p><p>The omega sighed, defeated.<br/>
"Okay, these will be the last clothes I get her until she'll need new ones"</p><p>"Good boy" Seungcheol smiled at him, inviting him to sit beside him with Eunjoo.</p><p>He immediately pulled him against his chest and scented both him and the pup, who threw her arms towards him to be taken by her alpha father.<br/>
He wrapped an arm around Seungkwan's shoulders and used the other to support the baby in his lap, bouncing his leg to make her laugh.</p><p>Jun enjoyed them, sitting on the floor to make funny faces at the little girl. She eventually became sleepy after the activity and playtime and she started to doze off.</p><p>Seungkwan pulled her back in his arms and rocked her softly singing lightly to coax her to sleep. He was so engrossed in singing that he didn't notice how everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him, pure love and tenderness in their eyes.<br/>
Still, unaware of everything, he got up to put her in her little bed, but Mingyu stopped him.</p><p>"Stay here with her" he whispered to not wake Eunjoo up "I love seeing her sleep in your arms" he only said, and the omega didn't hesitate to cuddle up to him and settle in his lap, forming a warm and soft bubble around the pup.</p><p>"Oh and by the way" the alpha said after some time "I call dibs on the "king" shirt next time we go to the airport".<br/>
Seungkwan couldn't help but burst into laughter at the thought of his huge, scary mate in the bright pink skirt, holding the baby with the matching counterpart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still one chapter to go and this will be over. Wow. I still can't believe it, but I'll leave the sentimental stuff for the last chapter</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed this very soft chapter, as always let me know what you think of it and stay safe ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prologue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter T T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years later</p><p>It was the final date of their most recent world tour, Ode to You, in Seul and their company had decided to go big, installing huge screens, thousands of spotlights, fireworks and flame games. </p><p>The set list was finished, they had done all of the programmes songs and were now on the last encore stage, where each of them could talk openly and share their thoughts and feelings with their fans.</p><p>Seokmin and Seungkwan were crying, moved by ther fan's love, Seungcheol had spilled some tears as well and the members all cooed around them, making their fans smile and scream from the cuteness overload.</p><p>It was finally Chan's turn to take the mic and speak openly and he had programmed a huge surprise for their sweet carats.</p><p>"First of all, I want to thank everyone who's here today" he started, drying his damp forehead with the rose quartz towel they had for their encore stages "I know I'm repeating what my hyungs said, but we really can't thank you enough for everything you do for us. We started as a scattered bunch of kids and you made us the group we are today, fulfilling our dreams. You supported us through the good and bed times and you all know how difficult the last years have been for us" with this, his eyes were glistening with tears as well, but he kept talking as he turned towards his pack, all of them looking at him with adoring eyes.</p><p>"But those obstacles only made us stronger and gifted us with the best thing in our lives...beside our lovely carats, of course" he joked, startind to walk toward the back of the stage and gaining confused looks from the whole stadium "so we, as a pack, decided to introduce you to our little diamond" he concluded before slipping the microphone in his back pocket and disappearing behind the stage, emerging seconds later with a three years old Eunjoo in his arms</p><p>The cheers that raised from the fans were able to deaf someone.</p><p>Chan made his way back to the centre of the stage, where he was back hugged by Jisoo and flanked by Jeonghan, who carefully put his hands on his daughter's delicate ears.</p><p>She winced a little at the bright spotlights fixing right on her and at the loud roar of the crowd, but eventually got used to the new sensations and started to even enjoy it.<br/>Jeonghan pointed a camera to her, showing how, if she looked right into it, it was like she was talking to everyone, her cute face shown on the mega screens.</p><p>She shyly waved at the camera and another loud cooing was heard from the fans, a chorus of "Khyooo" and "saranghaeee" raising from the stadium.</p><p>"Say hi to carats eunnies and oppas" Chan prompted her, moving his mic close to her.</p><p>The pup took the upper part of it in her tiny hands and started speaking in korean.<br/>"Hello carats, my name is Eunjoo and I'm thwee years old. My appas say you're all our friends, so I'm happy to be with you" she started kinda shyly, but gained confidence as she kept going.</p><p>"That's right, carats are our friends, but they're not just from Korea, sweetheart" Seokmin intervened<br/>"Would like to say something to international carats as well?"</p><p>"Yeah" she started in english, the proudest smiled on Jisoo's and Hansol's faces "I'm Daisy and I wanna thank all cawat from around the world. Pwease make my appas happy more" she smiled, before repeating the same thing in chinese, earning a lot of smooching from Jun.</p><p>"So, now that we've officially presented our daughter to the world, we hope you can love and appreciate her just like we do and we thank you once again for your costant support" Seungcheol concluded while the crowd still cooed on the bright giggle of the pup, still in her parents arms.</p><p>"We've finally reached the end of the concert and, with it, of the Ode to You era. These were some really happy years for us, in which we encountered many difficulties but that also gave us a lot of beautiful, precious memories and we hope you can feel the same way about them" the leader continued, all of the members bowing down to the stadium as he spoke, surrounded by the multicolor universe of lights and cheers that was their fans.</p><p>After the serious speech, Seungkwan took over and with his usual playful tone said<br/>"Now, like every seventeen concert worth of that name, let's conclude with the song you all know"</p><p>Needless to say, Aju Nice base started playing, the familiar "Four tres two uno uno two" filling the air and making the fans go crazy, knowing they would be in for a long, long ending.</p><p>In fact, the song relapsed not less than 14 times, everytime tricking both the members and carats into thinking it was finally over, but actually restarting again.<br/>Throughout the song, the members kept Eunjoo on the stage, making her play and sing some parts, dancing with her and keeping her in their arms or above their heads and sometimes even splashing her with water.</p><p>They were having fun like a real, loving family and the crowd could sense the strong bond between them, blessed by their blinding smiles and cheerful voices they could never get tired of hearing.</p><p>________________________</p><p>After the concert and the (real) last encore stage, the members were exhausted. The adrenaline and serotonin had kept them going for about half an hour, running around chasing each other and their pup, throwing confetti in the air and tricking Seungcheol to splash him and wet him to the bone, but now the music was gone and the joy had dissipated in a content, happy, sleepy haze.</p><p>They were all half asleep as their staff helped them out of stage clothes and gave them back their own outfits or rubbed the make up off of their spent faces.</p><p>Eunjoo had fallen asleep in Mingyu's lap after a few minutes, but the alpha didn't complain when he had to carry her to the cars that would bring them back to their home.</p><p>Yes, home.<br/>Pledis had finally given them a huge apartment in a good and quiet neighborhood of Seoul, where they could all live on the same floor and have a wide nest to spend heats, ruths and eventual pregnancies in, like they had done with Seungkwan's last heat two weeks before.</p><p>They all fell asleep in the short journey from the stadium to their apartment and the managers had to gently shake them awake when they reached their destination.</p><p>They bid the managers a good night and then dragged themself up the stairs, their pup still sleeping against Mingyu's chest.</p><p>"Okay guys, let's take showers in pairs, please don't fall asleep in the tub and clean yourself properly" Seungcheol said, flopping down on the sofa dragging Chan with him, the omega immediately curling up to the oldest.</p><p>The first to occupy the bathrooms were Soonyoung paired with Wonwoo and Jeonghan that had to drag a very sleepy Jisoo with him.</p><p>The two alphas helped each other rubbing the sweat off their bodies, while the second oldest had to support his poor baby the whole time against his chest and drying him afterwards.</p><p>They didn't bother putting too many clothes on since they were all going to sleep together, only throwing on some boxers and, in Joshua's case, a loose thank top.</p><p>Then Seungkwan went with Minghao and Jun joined in minutes later, the two alphas holding the younger up and showering him with love and kisses, praising him for his performance.</p><p>Hansol and Mingyu occupied the other bathroom, the two rappers holding each other for some minutes under the hot spray of the shower, letting the reality that their tour had come to an end sink in and then taking care of each other in a comfortable silence.</p><p>Seokmin went with Jihoon, who told him how proud of him he was, not just for his performance and perfect voice, but also for how much he had grown and matured in the last years. The gentle alpha was glad the water mixed with his tears.</p><p>Finally, Seungcheol dragged Chan in a free shower, letting him drape himself on his body for support while the alpha washed him clean, scenting him right after, when he was helping him dress for the night.</p><p>In the end, they all found themselves in their warm nest, the familiar mix of fourteen scents easing their minds and bodies in a relaxed and comfortable haze.</p><p>The omegas were wrapped and held in safe embraces, their alphas hovering over them and growling softly to keep them calm and make them feel protected.<br/>None of them was wearing their collars, so their mating marks were on display and their necks were exposed for Seungcheol to softly scent them.</p><p>He did the same to the alphas as well, spreading his comforting sandalwood scent in the nest and making his mates subconsciously submit to him, not in a sexual or twisted manner, but in a soft and sweet way, giving up their control to him and feeling protected by their strong leader.</p><p>Finally, he scented Eunjoo, who was sleeping peacefully in Wonwoo's and Seungkwan's loving arms, oblivious to the tender stares her appas were directing to her.</p><p>"Have a good night guys, I'm so proud of you, all of you" he said, after he was done scenting his pack, his family</p><p>"Of us" Jeonghan corrected him from his side.</p><p>"Of us" Seungcheol agreed, smiling down at his mate and fixing a strand of hair behind his ear.</p><p>"We love you Cheol-hyung" Seokmin said with a sleepy voice, slightly muffled from where his lips pressed against Minghao's nape.</p><p>"I love too guys, more than anything" he responded, finally laying down next to Jeonghan and Jisoo after giving a last look around the nest to make sure everyone was comfortable and settled.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>The next morning the pack woke up to the smell of sweet pancakes and fresh coffee, immediately noticing the empty spots where Jisoo and Mingyu were supposed to be.</p><p>Making their way to the kitchen with puffy eyes and sore muscles, they found the most perfect sight.<br/>The table all settled, presenting pitchers and bottles with milk, coffee and various juices in them, while, on the plates, made a show the piles of pancakes and the numerous fruits, meeting everyone's tastes.</p><p>But, perhaps, the thing that caught their attention the most were their mates: Jisoo was sitting on the counter, almost entirely covered by the huge frame of Mingyu, settled between the omega's parted legs and kept close to him by the older's arms around his neck.<br/>Their happy scents, lavender and fire smoke, filled the air in a familiar way and their giggles and laughter were like music to their boyfriends' ears.</p><p>They were so engrossed in each other, nibbling and kissing lightly all over their bodies that they didn't register their whole pack on the doorstep of the kitchen. What distracted them and averted their attention on the newcomers was their little daughter running toward them and exclaimed "Appas! You made pancwakes"</p><p>Mingyu picked her up, his smile impossibly widening as he took in their mates, finally greeting them.</p><p>"Hey pup, did you sleep well? 'Morning guys, me and Shua woke up early and prepared some things for you, dig in" </p><p>They all spread out through the room, greeting the two early birds with kisses and caresses and starting to eat.</p><p>"Princess, you want maple syrup or nutella on you pancakes?" Hansol asked Eunjoo in english, the girl answering in the same language</p><p>"Maple, dad" </p><p>"See Chan? Your three years old has more adult tastes then you" Jihoon joked, serving himself a couple of sweets and eyeing the maknae, focused on spreading an excessive amount of nutella on his.</p><p>"She got that from Jeonghan-hyung, I despise maple syrup" he retorted, not evening raising his eyes.</p><p>"Kwannie, you ok?" Seokmin asked from the other side of the table, seeing the twisted expression of disgust and discomfort on his mate's face.</p><p>"Yeah just...who made this coffee? It smells terrible" he said, staring suspiciously the thermos his mates were passing around.</p><p>"Uh? I made it, what's the problem with it?" Mingyu intervened, his eyes widening in surprise and worry that he made something bad, looking like a huge puppy.</p><p>"Yeah, love, it doesn't smell bad, it's a normal coffee, you usually love it" Seungcheol said, sniffing at the dark liquid, but not finding anything wrong with it.</p><p>"Ugh I don't know, just keep it away from me, it makes me nauseous" he groaned, opting instead for an orange juice.</p><p>They all fell in comfortable chatting, their voices and scents mixing one above the other to ask for a specific bottle, another pancake or some sugar.</p><p>They were in no rush, having no schedule for the day, so they relaxed, enjoying the little moment of pure happiness they were experiencing.</p><p>"I think it went great yesterday, didn't it?" Jeonghan started at some point, talking over his shoulder from near the counter, where he was feeding Jisoo bites of pancakes, the omega enjoying a bit too much being babied and taken care of.</p><p>"It did" Minghao agreed "they loved our Eunjoo so much" he said, pinching the pup's chubby cheeks.</p><p>"How could they not? Our princess is perfect" Wonwoo agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head while passing by.</p><p>"Jooheon texted me this morning, he said he watched the streaming and that he's happy carats welcomed her so well. Oh, he ended by sending an audio message with Minhyuk-hyung only saying 'Khyooooo'" Soonyoung commented, making everyone chuckle.</p><p>"He also told me Monsta X oppas are going to bring you some nice gift when they come back from Europe" he added, talking directly to Eunjoo, who, with cheeks full of pancakes and a fork still in her hand nodded happily and emitted some joyful noises.</p><p>Needless to say, her cute actions melted her fathers, Jun even chocking on his milk for how adorable she looked</p><p>_________________________</p><p>During the rest of the day, the pack divided itself in different activities: some went shopping with their daughter, other stayed inside to play videogames and some got out with their parents, catching up on what had happened while they were on tour.</p><p>Seungkwan was in the first group. He had gone out with Hansol, Soonyoung and Jun to look for some new clothes or accessories, but after a couple of hours of going in and out of shops and boutiques, a green insignia caught the omega's attention. A pharmacy.</p><p>The thought had been bugging him for the past week. He felt weird, he couldn't quite explain how, but he knew there was something different about him and he thought his mates had noticed it too, at least on a subconscious level.</p><p>The alphas seemed to be even more protective than usual and they took every chance they got to pick him up and cuddle close to him, rumbling softly even when he wasn't in distress, and the omegas seemed more attracted to him, drawn to him and always basking in his scent. Even Eunjoo loved to stay close to him, always hugging his middle or leg and insisting in staying in his arms.</p><p>He had to at least check.</p><p>He grabbed Soonyoung's wrist, pulling him toward the pharmacy while Jun and Hansol were distracted with a Balenciaga window.</p><p>"Kwannie what- why are we going in a pharmacy, you don't feel well?" The alpha asked.</p><p>"Just follow me and shut up hyung. Oh and if you tell the others, you're a dead alpha" the younger hissed.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Later that evening, Seungkwan sat on the toilet lid, staring down at the tiled floor without really seeing it. </p><p>In his mind raged an uncontrollable storm of thoughts, all of them followed by feelings that the omegas wasn't even able to process before another one overcame the previous.</p><p>How did this happen? </p><p>Oh right. He had recently changed the prescription because the previous one caused him some problems. <br/>Well, he definitely had to look for a new one, because this was not working. But maybe in a few months, no rush for the moment</p><p>"Ok Kwannie" he told himself "Now go out there and tell them. If Chan could do it, then you can as well, mama raised no weak bitch" </p><p>He finally raised from his seat, taking one of the many sticks before him. It didn't matter which, they all showed the same result.</p><p>He stalked toward the hallway, walking to the living room and seeing the walls go by like he was in a slow motion movie, like that guy in matrix who could avoid bullets.</p><p>He finally reached the living room, where all of his mates were reunited, some chatting, some scrolling on their phone or reading a book, others playing with Eunjoo.</p><p>He just stood there for a few minutes, feeling his throat clogged with anxiety, fear and happiness all together, until he finally forced his voice out.</p><p>"Guys" he spoke up, claiming their attention<br/>"I-I have to tell you something" </p><p>"What is it, love? You can tell us everything, you know it" Hansol said in a soft voice.</p><p>He nodded, forcing himself to reciprocate the smile his boyfriends gave him.</p><p>The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy and he could hear his heart beating in his throat.</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm pregnant"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand we've finally reached the end of this emotional rollercoaster.</p><p>I willingly left an open ending, both because I noticed A LOT of those who follow this fic are Seungkwan stans (I mean, who doesn't have a soft spot for him?) and because I'm considering a part 2 of this.<br/>Nothing is certain yet and, if I'll actually write it down, it'll be after my new ff: Harem tales &gt;&lt;.</p><p>I hope this story gave you some moments of happiness like it did for me, or, at least, that it distracted you a bit from all that's happening in the world right now. If I managed to do one of this things, I can deem myself satisfied.</p><p>Considering I started this fic out of boredom and because I had no internet, I have to say this turned in a whole adventure hahahaha<br/>I never thought I'd recieve so much support so I want to thank everyone who left a comment, kudos or even passed by to read silently.<br/>Gosh I'm becoming emotional.</p><p>Before I start crying, I bid you goodbye and thank you again for everything, hope to see you in my next story and in the series I'll keep updating ♡<br/>~Cec</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>